More Than Meets The Eye
by Livin-in-my-fable
Summary: Kyrie was adopted seven years after her biological parents died by Bella and Edward. She lived a seemingly normal life until a werewolf bit her. Not the friendly werewolves we know, down in LaPush, but the dangerous half beasts the Volturi hunt down. R
1. Downward Spiral

**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. Criticize it and review please. After all constructive criticism is the best for a budding author. Just a note, Jake's going to apprear in later chapters. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Kyrie and the plot. All else belongs to the talented Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. **

This isn't real. Please, someone, _anyone,_ tell me that I'm dreaming. This is logically and scientifically impossible! I guess I should start from the beginning…

My name is Kyrie Castañeda, a Spanish local who traveled to the Philippines with my biological parents as a mere infant. Unfortunately my parents were the victims of an untimely accident thus leaving me orphaned and alone. I remained an orphan until I was seven. I was adopted on the thirteenth of May, one day after my birthday, by a peculiar couple. My new parents were named Isabella and Edward Cullen, so I became Kyrie Castañeda Cullen…

Back then I had no interest in why my new parents behaved so abnormally nor why we moved all the way to Alaska. I was happy, happy that somebody wanted to take care of me. Two complete strangers gave me a home, fed me, clothed me and most of all loved me. The constant snow was something I loved. In the Philippines, it had only rained. I could play in the snow long enough to give me hypothermia if mother didn't bring me back in to warm me every other hour.

From ages eight to fourteen were the happiest in my entire life. My adoptive mother, Bella, took good care of me and provided me with all the necessities and spoiled me occasionally. Our hair color and pale skin color matched so nobody could ever tell that I was adopted. My adoptive father, Edward, taught me about sports, music and literature. I learned the basics on how to ski and skate. He also taught me how to play the piano although I preferred the guitar. My favorite activity was reading though. Both my father and mother fueled my interest in books until it became insatiable. Our house had an entire room for a library. I started my schooling in Alaska as well. I didn't make too many friends because I always tended to isolate myself in books. Life I knew was perfect. I had parents who loved and cared for me.

The months rolled by and soon enough Christmas time came. The snow became deeper and the air had a nasty bite to it. My father made it our tradition to venture into the forest and cut a tree down while mother stayed in the house getting the decoration ready.

"Kyrie!" called father from the living room "Get out of those books and come down otherwise I'll leave you behind."

"Coming dad," I called back. I placed 'The Alchemyst' back on its shelf then ran down the stairs, pulling my snow boots on and grabbing my emerald green parka off the coat rack. My mother delicately wrapped a scarf around my neck before kissing me and my father good bye. I had to look away for three minutes because my parents always happened to get distracted when they kissed, forgetting I was still in the room. The second they pulled their seemingly glued lips apart, I grabbed my father's hand and rushed out into the snow. The white blanket crunched beneath our feet until we reached a spacious clearing in the forest behind the house. My father's tousled bronze hair whipped around in the wind yet he didn't look cold. I, on the other hand, was freezing. I felt his unmittened hand pat me lightly on the shoulder. His pale hand seemed to be perfectly sculpted instead of born. He and my mother were so perfect. Their beauty and grace seemed unnatural, so out of this world. I wouldn't have been surprised if they told me that they were something more than a normal human. I failed to catch the grimace that flickered against my father's face for a fraction of a second.

"So," said my father, bringing me back from my reverie "which tree here do you think would be perfect for the living room, sport?" My eyes scanned the trees surrounding the clearing. Most of the trees were much too large for the room. Some were too skinny. The others were much too young to cut.

"Why don't we cut this tree?" I pointed at a tree that was sitting on the rim of the clearing. My father gave me a dazzling smile before he slung his axe over his shoulder. The axe was half my height and the blade was probably heavier than me yet he carries it without any apparent difficulty…weird… Out of the corner of my eye I saw something white and furry scamper into the forest. My curiosity was sparked and that led me to follow it impulsively. It was a small snow fox. The white of its fur flitted in and out of view as I tried to keep pace with it. I had never seen a kit all on its own, away from its mother. I ventured after it, running deeper and deeper into the unknown forest. I ventured deep enough for the trees to block out the light of day. The trees themselves were gnarled and ancient. Some had what looked horribly like claw markings gouged into the trunk. The kit stopped suddenly, its nose high in the air sniffing. I hid behind an evergreen bush in case the mother decided to show up. The small kit started growling at the forest with its hackles raised. Something or someone was in there, waiting, watching. A low growl ripped through the air, scaring the kit off. Whatever was in those trees was definitely not human.

**So what do you guys think? Remember, I'd like any kind of review, be it good or bad. If I get at least five I'll write the next chapter later. R&R s'il vous plait?**

**Fable**


	2. Lycanthrope

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except Kyrie, all else goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer**

Fear. There was only fear. It seared me to my very marrow in its cold stroke.

I crouched in that prickly bush, cold sweat running down the length of my spine. It didn't run after that kit, instead it prowled the towering trees. Could the beast lurking within those trees smell me? Surely not, my scent was well hidden with the scent of snow, pine and soil. Why wouldn't it go away? Time seemed to freeze that very instant. I stayed there for minutes, hours, days maybe. The _thing_ didn't move. Neither did I.

Cramps started to form in my left knee and thigh but I didn't dare move. I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of movement. My light brown eyes soon became accustomed to the darkness. I made out a hunched figure less than twenty yards away from where I hid. Panic shot through my veins the second I laid eyes on it. The beast seemed to be nearly ten feet high and stood on two legs. It was too far to assume anything else.

Was this even possible? Had scientists kept this particular animal from human eyes? Or was it undiscovered?

Could it be the yeti that prowled the snow capped mountains? Impossible, I was nowhere near a mountain…

Or was it the abominable snow man? I snorted mentally. Nope, that was the same thing as the yeti…

Perhaps it was only a bear? I wanted to hit myself. Bears weren't what anyone would call patient…

As if on cue, the clouds parted and the pale moon light shone down on the very spot the beast was on. The beast was no where near a bear nor a yeti nor an abominable snow man. It was the legendary _lycanthrope_: the fabled wolf-man. This particular lycanthrope had an impressive white coat. Its head was one of a wolf's which included the set of dangerous daggers they called fangs. It had a man's muscular torso covered in long glossy fur. Its arms reached its mid thigh and its hands were tipped by lethal two inch black claws on each finger. Its legs were more wolf than man because the lycanthrope's feet were the paws of the wolf.

The lycanthrope sniffed the air tentatively, its intelligent sapphire eyes scanning the forest. Cold sweat ran down the side of my face. The drop reached the end of my chin. _Please don't fall, please don't fall. _I mentally begged the drop for fear that the lycanthrope would hear it once it splashed on the prickly leaves. The drop of sweat dripped off my chin and landed on my woolen scarf. I sighed in relief.

Big mistake.

The lycanthrope's eyes snapped to the bush I was crouching in, and then it dropped to the forest floor, preparing itself to launch. Panic overwhelmed my mind, shutting off any part of my brain that contained the answers to survival…if I had one. I jumped out of the bush and shot towards the trail of foot prints I left when I was chasing the kit. I tore through the trees and the prickly shrubs in desperate attempt to escape the lycanthrope. I discarded the heavy parka along the way and earned a multitude of tears that ran through my sweater and my skin. The wind whipped my face, shielding my vision with tears.

The beast pursued me with agility and grace. Its footsteps made barely any sound on the snow covered floor yet it moved faster than a bullet train. I ran faster though my attempts to escape were feeble I couldn't give up. A set of jaws clamped down on my wrist and sent me headlong into a tree. Black spots riddled my already clouded vision. I fell to the forest floor with a dull thud. A warm liquid ran down the side of my head. I guessed I fractured it once I smashed into the tree.

Rancid air filled my nostrils as the lycanthrope bent over me, breathing its foul breath in my face. My uninjured hand clenched into a fist and smashed into the right side of the lycanthrope's face. I wasn't even strong enough to injure it, only infuriate it further. The beast snarled at me threateningly. Its jaws opened to let out a triumphant howl. This was it.

I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see what would happen to my already mangled body. The lycanthrope's hot, rancid breath washed over my left shoulder. _Hurry up with it _I growled inwardly _The sooner the better… _A searing pain exploded from my shoulder. It felt as if my blood turned into lava, torturing me to the extent I thought I was going to combust in flame. An almighty scream left my throat and lungs. The shrill scream sliced through the air, probably carrying the sound all the way to where my mother was decorating.

The lycanthrope bent down to devour me at last. It was going to be all over soon. The weight of its hands on my stomach felt like an anvil. Teeth that looked like daggers were positioned at my neck, ready to take my life away with one quick notion. Was it growling? I peeked through my lashes to see it was staring at another figure intently. I craned my neck to see who or what it was staring at. I blanched as soon as I saw the familiar perfection.

It was my father. Only, he looked different.

Instead of bearing the proud stance he usually had, he was hunched over in a predatory crouch. Snarls and growls ripped through his chest and issued through his grimace. His lips were folded back over his pearly white teeth like an animal. The lycanthrope seemed inquisitive at my father's arrival, completely forgetting I was under its claws. It stepped forward, one of its hind legs crushed my pelvis unknowingly. I screamed again, the pain was quickly becoming too much to bear. My father shot forward and tackled the gigantic beast off me without difficulty. My father stepped in front of me, shielding me from the angered lycanthrope. I'd never seen so much hate and fury etched on his face before. It frightened me as much as the lycanthrope did.

The lycanthrope circled him nimbly, claws out and teeth bared. My father smirked and crouched down. Was he crazy? He was going to get killed!!

"Get out of here," I rasped feebly "it will kill you. Dad don't…" another blast of bone scorching pain erupted from my shoulder downward. I groaned and thrashed against the blood stained snow. The wound on my head reopened and released a stream of blood. My father gazed at me. Feelings of hunger, dread and, most of all, worry etched on his face. He turned his hate filled eyes towards the still encircling beast. If looks could kill the lycanthrope would die a slow, painful death.

"You did this to her," he spat venomously "I'll make damn sure you don't live to see another moon, wolf."

My father launched forth and tackled the slow witted beast to the forest floor. He clamped down on the lycanthrope's shoulder then tore its entire arm from its socket with a sickening sound of ripping flesh and crushing bone. The lycanthrope howled in pain.

"How does that feel, mutt?!" yelled my father sadistically. The beast brought his teeth down on my father's forearm, digging deep into his skin. The beast tore it from his arm with a loud sound of ripping…metal?

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fight no matter how hard I tried. The pain in my body intensified but I kept watching the carnage, unable to look away. The ripping, the blood spraying to the ground, and the decapitation of the lycanthrope by my crazed parent was just too alluring. My father had the upper hand. He seemed so different to me now. The father I remembered was always so gentle and kind. The man I saw now, crazed, unforgiving and brutal was just too different from the dad I loved.

With a final snap of the spine, the mangled corpse of the lycanthrope crashed to the snow bank. My father picked up his detached forearm and walked over to me, his eyes filled with worry and unshed tears. He gently lifted my body off the snow, cradling me to his chest. He wiped the blood from my eyes and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Hang on sweety," he crooned, hurrying out of the forest with inhuman speed "hang on, you'll be alright." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me. Hot tears seeped from the corners of my eyes. The pain was too much to bear. Even I knew I wouldn't last long. I placed my hand against his chest. I was in too much pain to realize that I couldn't feel his heart beating. I looked up at my father's handsome face. I smiled at him feebly. Strangled sobs were caught in his chest.

"Dad," I croaked "take care of mom. I always did love you guys." My consciousness was fading. The world began to fade from my eyes.

"No," he roared, grief stricken "don't give up Kyrie! You'll make it! Don't leave me…" he ran his warm hand across my ice cold face and gasped. He knew now too. No matter how hard he tried I was leaving. Snow fell from the sky. Even the weather lamented over my father's dying daughter. My hand fell limply from his chest. With all my remaining energy, I muttered three little words. My intention was to help him and my mother to move on.

"Don't…remember…me…" With that, I completely blacked out, leaving my adoptive father and mother.

**Dun dun dun!! What happened to Edward's decapitated arm? How will Bella take the news from Edward? Is Kyrie really dead? Or was this all just a dream? Hold your breaths for the next chapter, remember the more reviews, the faster I write.**


	3. Guilt Overload

**This chapter's going to be in Edward's P.O.V. It will tell you why he appeared ****after**** Kyrie was hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot and Kyrie, all else is Mrs. Stephenie Meyer**

I could only watch helplessly as those beautiful brown eyes of my daughter's closed. If vampires could cry my body would have been seriously dehydrated. I cradled her small body to my chest and ran back to the house. Kyrie wasn't dead. I was sure of it. I felt a pulse, however, it was weak. Her heart was slowing down at a scarily rapid pace. My throat burned. My daughter's blood smelled so tantalizing, so sweet and welcoming but I knew better than that. I, Edward Cullen, am her father and I wouldn't do anything to my darling Kyrie Cullen.

The house we inhabited came into view not even two minutes after running. Kicking against the snow, I propelled myself and kicked the back door open. The crash sent Bella running from the half decorated living room. A string of lights in one hand and a box of Christmas balls in the other. My detached forearm was laid on the kitchen counter where it continuously twitched and crawled towards me. I just slammed a heavy soup pot to prevent it from any further moving.

"Edward, what did yo-" Bella's beautiful smiling face contorted to a mask of shock and disbelief once she caught a glimpse of our poor, mangled daughter. "WHAT HAPPENED TO KYRIE??" She bellowed. I brushed past her, laying Kyrie on the couch. I trusted Bella enough to know that she wouldn't drain our daughter. My wife was beside me in a flash, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot water, a hand towel, a first aid kit and rolls of binding gauze which all balanced precariously on top of each other.

We couldn't stop to chat now, not with the life of our daughter balancing on the thin tightrope of survival. Bella and I worked at feverish pace to stabilize the deteriorating pulse that held Kyrie to life. Bella cleaned the blood off her forehead and shoulder while I busied myself with injecting her with a medicine which was used to numb pain. I raised her foot and cleansed her wounded ankle before dabbing medicine and wrapping it in gauze. One name suddenly flashed through my mind once panic settled.

Carlisle.

I snatched the phone off the counter and dialed his cell phone. I knew he was working but right now, nothing mattered to me except the safety of my daughter. The daughter I hadn't told my family about. I hoped Alice took care of that little matter for me. The tone rang and rang for fifteen long seconds before somebody picked it up.

"Edward," said a fatherly voice on the other end "how are things going for you and Bella in Alaska?"

"Carlisle," I breathed, my voice was trembling slightly "Kyrie, my daughter, she was mauled by a lycanthrope in the forest."

"Hold on one second," he said, his voice suddenly stern. I could hear him telling the nurses that he needed to rest and that he'd be back in an hour. I tapped my fingers against the kitchen table impatiently. Carlisle was testing my patience. The distant slam of a car door from the other end reached my exceptional hearing. "Sorry about that. You said that she was mauled by a lycanthrope?"

"My exact words," I hissed, my patience thinning.

"Calm yourself, Edward. Now, was the moon full? Was Kyrie bitten? If so, which part of the body was bitten? Are there additional injuries she suffered?"

"Yes the moon is full. Yes she was. The lycanthrope bit her left shoulder and her right wrist. It seems that she'd hit her head, broke her pelvis and possibly a few ribs, her ankle was also sprained." Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Of all the monsters to encounter it had to be a lycanthrope… Edward it is important to stop any further blood loss. Check her head for the wound. Clean it **thoroughly**. Head wounds can be fatal occasionally. Wrap her ankle in a brace. As for her pelvis, it depends whether her bones were displaced or not."

"It's okay," chimed Bella's musical voice from the living room "It's only a mere crack."

"If that's the case," considered Carlisle "just don't put too much pressure on it. Bind it for safe measures. Make sure she hasn't fractured her skull as well. If you're able to, bring her to me. I need to check what happens to lycanthrope bite victims. Until then, take care of Kyrie."

"One more thing," I added, taking a reluctant glance at the over turned soup pot "The lycanthrope tore my fore arm off. How do I, erm… reattach it?" Carlisle gave a low chuckle.

"Ask Bella to sew it back on to your arm **in the right position**. We wouldn't want to see your arm twisted so horribly wrong. For a speedy attachment wrap it in gauze and keep it in a sling for a few days."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, glancing at my unconscious daughter "I'll see you soon. Bella and I are coming home."

"We're all looking forward to it Edward. Remember, the sooner the better. Goodbye." said Carlisle. I placed the phone back down on the receiver. Bella was sponging Kyrie's pale forehead with warm water. My beautiful daughter's body was nearly covered with bandages. Bella looked into my eyes. Her forehead creased and her stunning face bore a frown. I sat beside her, stroking Kyrie's bandaged head gently.

"Edward," murmured Bella taking my hand in hers "what happened to her?" Her ochre eyes became hard, seeking out an answer from my guilty eyes. The answer would probably disappoint her. I was responsible for her injuries. The guilt weighed on my shoulders and compressed my chest until I couldn't breathe. This was my fault. My inexcusable carelessness wounded my Kyrie both physically _and _mentally. My gut wrenched painfully at the thought. Kyrie would never be the same again. I would never see that carefree smile she wore whenever I taught her a new song. Never again would I be able to hear her fantasize about mythology and fiction, for she had stepped into a living nightmare. My eyes prickled and I buried my head in my hand as the other half of my arm was still missing.

"It's all my fault," I choked "it's my fault she's like this now. I should have kept her safe. I'm so sorry. Bella," I grasped her hands in mine, not meeting her eyes in fear of what I would see "could you ever see me as something other than a monster now?! I killed our own daughter!" Warm lips pressed themselves on my cheek. I felt her slim fingers run through my hair.

"Edward," murmured Bella "don't say that. Don't ever say that! I told you that I'd always love you, didn't I? Please Eddie," I smiled weakly at the nickname she had given me "tell me what happened to Kyrie. I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth." I looked at her guiltily.

"Just don't hate me for what you hear," I muttered. Bella nodded fervently. "Well, we traveled to that usual clearing in the woods to find a tree. While I was chopping a tree down, Kyrie ran off to chase some kit she found in the clearing. I let her go, Kyrie always ran off to go exploring in the woods so I thought she was in no immediate trouble. I saw her thoughts filled with images of the kit and the kit only. She never did pay attention to her surroundings. Once I'd finished cutting the tree, I called for Kyrie to come back. I hollered to the top of my voice but she didn't reply. A few minutes later, I saw her thinking of that beast lurking around. Only then I knew she was in deep trouble. She registered the gnarled trees and I noticed that she'd traveled too far. I panicked. I couldn't catch her scent nor could I pinpoint where she was. I searched every nook and cranny for her in all directions, no luck. Kyrie let out a sigh then the beast ran for her. Her scent reached my nose again but I was nearly four miles away. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me…but by the time I got there I was too late. Kyrie was bitten twice and her injuries were done but she was still clinging on to consciousness. I killed that mutt as painfully as I could. I picked Kyrie up and tried to get her here. She didn't think she was going to make it. She also told me to… she said 'Don't remember me'." I closed my eyes and slammed my head on the wall, hoping to feel pain "It's all my fault."

A pair of hands ran up and down my back soothingly. So she didn't hate me yet…

"Edward, don't beat yourself up" she said "Kyrie will be fine. She's a strong girl. Give her more credit than that." I launched myself at Bella and held her tightly. She was my life line. I don't know what I would've ever done without her. My Bella. I tightened my hold on that beautiful angel for a second longer before she reluctantly pulled herself from me. "Now, we need to get her to Carlisle, preferably before a full moon."

We spent the day packing some clothes, valuables, books and other miscellaneous items into suitcases and boxes. Kyrie laid immobile on the bed. We finished all the packing in a mere three hours. The private jet took off in another hour. I spent the rest of that time sitting on the edge of Kyrie's bed alongside Bella. Her beautiful face was etched by misery. Bella had always loved Kyrie though she wasn't truly our daughter. She would let out a choked sob every now and then. The pale wintery light shone through the window and onto Kyrie. Her long chestnut brown hair scattered across the pillow, her pale white skin shone with a beautiful glow, her lips were a pale pink. The only thing missing in this picture were her inquisitive light brown eyes that would melt their way to your heart without her knowing. Bella brushed the stray strands of hair away from the delicate face. She found my newly reattached arm and stroked it through the bandages. The look of despair never left her face.

"Oh Edward," she moaned, burying her face in my shirt "my daughter… my poor baby girl." Her trembling rocked her as she sobbed dryly. The words were caught in my throat. I rubbed Bella's narrow back lovingly. I couldn't say that Kyrie would be okay without doubt or uncertainty because I myself didn't believe it. What have I done? I glanced at my daughter's pale and bruised face. A dry sob wracked my body. Kyrie… I just couldn't believe she was going to be fine. If she healed physically, there would be one chance in a hundred billion years she would heal emotionally. It hit me in the gut like a speeding bullet. Would Kyrie ever be the daughter who loved and cared for me and Bella? A hard lump formed in my throat as I looked at the unconscious figure.

"Kyrie," I whispered leaning forward and touching her hand which seemed to lack her usual warmth "don't leave your mother and me. We love you."

**Kyrie isn't waking. What was wrong with her? Can Carlisle make a medical miracle and rescue Kyrie from her sleeping death? What will happen now that the lycanthrope's venom flows within her veins? Tune in for the next installment of 'More Than Meets the Eye'.**

**Sorry I just love doing that! It gives a bit of edge and suspense to the story. I know Edward's being sappy but hey, if the shoe fits… R&R please! Also, tell me what you guys would want in this story and I'll incorporate as much of it as possible.**


	4. Kyrie's Savior

**Alrighty, this chapter's going to be in Kyrie's P.O.V once again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer except Kyrie and the plot.**

I heard a strange buzzing in my ears. It sounded like a hive of bees on a peaceful morning. My eyes couldn't open; they wouldn't no matter how hard I tried. My legs and arms wouldn't even give a subconscious twitch. I felt as if thirty pounds were pushing each square centimeter of my body down onto the soft mattress beneath me. What was going on? I couldn't even remember why I was unconscious. I soon gave up trying to operate my unwilling body and instead, I relied on my ears to find out what was going on. The buzz gradually formed comprehensible words and sentences in my ears.

"-has been out for a while," said an unfamiliar male voice "Not to worry, Edward. I've researched this matter. She's bound to wake up any day now."

"You said that three months ago too," spat my father "I need to know _when_, Carlisle. I don't need estimations, I need the exact day!" A glass object smashed on a nearby wall. Father always was impatient.

"Calm yourself," crooned my mother, I heard the sound of rustling fabric. She must have been rubbing his back. "Edward, please be reasonable and go hunting. How long has it been since your last hunt?" Hunt? I never knew that he hunted wild animals. When I got up I'll have a word with him about that.

"I can't go," groaned my father "Kyrie needs somebody by her side at all times. She needs someone to talk to her."

"Edward," interjected the man called Carlisle "go. You are a danger to her well being right now." Another glass object shattered against the wall. "I'm putting my foot down here! Bella, please accompany him on the hunt. I'll get Emmett here to keep her company until you two get back." My father let out an enraged roar and sounds of a scuffle broke out. Perhaps he was struggling against my mother. His shouts of anger and betrayal rang through the room until the door shut close. He was leaving me with this man I didn't even know?! And who the heck was Emmett?

A soft sigh came from Carlisle. His footsteps got closer to my bed. A weight seemed to be placed on the right side of my bed. Gentle fingers ran through my hair leisurely. I didn't complain. Not that I could of course.

"How long," murmured Carlisle "until you wake, Kyrie? The whole family wants to meet you. It's a shame Edward and Bella kept you hidden from us for eight long years. I had always wanted to meet my fabled grand daughter Alice had told us about." His hand soon left my hair as he fussed over papers. My nose picked up the smell of hydrangeas, tulips and honeysuckle flowers on the table beside me. The scent of fresh sheets and detergent wafted past my face. It smelled so good. An odd minty scent blew past me for a fraction of a second. I was under the strange impression the minty scent was Carlisle's breath.

The door slammed open none too gently and a heavy pair of boots stomped into the room carrying the scent of sun, grass and mud. Perhaps this person was Emmett. I tried in vain to open my eyes again. I was able to make it twitch open for a millisecond but no longer. I didn't see anything except beige.

"What's up, doc," boomed a deep, masculine voice with the hint of a smile "What do you need me for? Just say the word and I'll be off to fetch you more or those herbs for Kyrie here." I was pleased in a way; all these people, who I had no clue about, knew me. Something prodded my forehead. Once, twice, thrice… the prodding didn't stop and it was driving me crazy. I craved to shriek at the very top of my voice and just tell him to fuck off! Unfortunately my body was still unwilling to obey my command. This guy was pushing the last of my nerves.

"Emmett," Carlisle growled sternly "how many times to I have to tell you that Kyrie is not a toy? Stop that incessant prodding."

"Chill man," said Emmett lightheartedly stopping the annoying poking at once "I was just trying to stimulate her brain." A rooster crowed in the distance then I heard a flurry of shuffling papers and the shut of a briefcase.

"I'm off to work," said Carlisle "Emmett, you're in charge of Kyrie today. Take care of her and change the bag of food once it runs out. So help me, Emmett if you screw this up I'll skin you alive after Edward takes care of you."

"Don't worry Carlisle," I felt a hand pat my head none too gently "Kyrie here'll be taken really good care of. See ya." And with that the door slammed closed. I was left in the small room with Emmett.

The engine of a car revved in the distance and shot off. Emmett sighed with relief before sitting on the chair beside my bed. I felt vulnerable with an unknown male in a locked room. Emmett could be one of those weird men who touched little girls. The self defense mechanism in my head switched to overdrive. My body began to regain what little feeling it had. It started from the very tip of my toes and my fingers.

"So," muttered Emmett "I'm stuck with baby sitting you today huh, Kyrie? Think of all the fun we could have today." He sounded bored. Maybe I was over reacting. He sounded bored so he couldn't have been thinking of doing anything weird. That was what I thought anyway.

Time passed slowly with Emmett. All I heard out of him were what adult males found interesting and every single thing was X rated. The things he described were either things I never knew or things explained in sickening detail and neither were what I ever wanted to know. This guy was as perverted as you could get! I guess he was one of the ones who would touch little girls given the chance. My arms and legs were able to move after what seemed like an eternity. The energy crept into my abdomen and my chest sluggishly. Once I woke up this guy was going to get it!

"So since I'm telling you this stuff I think I'll tell you about my Rosie's and my first time." Oh God, I don't need to hear _that_ of all things "Well, young Kyrie, Rose and I were so in love with each other and we couldn't control our love as well as Edward and Bella. One fateful night, our love burst like a dam and well, one thing leads to the other. The building wasn't able to handle us so we ended up destroying it." Somebody help me! My poor ears! My virgin mind…tainted! I would have cried but I saw no point in that. Emmett's large hand grasped my thigh through the sheets and gave it a small squeeze. "Don't worry, Kyrie," he said "You'll have your turn soon enough…I wonder how big your rack is. Maybe just a peek…" The sheets were slowly being pulled back off my body.

Fire and ice ran through the veins of my body, shocking every nerve into life. My eyes snapped open and I jumped off the bed. Emmett's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. My brain flashed me one simple instruction: **Seek and destroy**. I was in no hurry to disobey.

My hand flexed and grabbed the nearest object in reach, an ancient vase. It flew through the air at supersonic speed before shattering on Emmett's left arm.

"Kyrie!" he bellowed, his arms rose in surrender "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" A mahogany cabinet smashed against the wall beside him. I jumped over the bed and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Emmett skidding into the wall. He rose completely unhurt. A smirk played on his lips as he crouched before me. He was going to attack me. I lowered myself into the same position as him, letting all my instinctive impulses take over my mind.

"Let's make a bet, Kyrie," He growled playfully "first one to get pinned down to the ground wins. Winner gets the loser to do whatever they want. Deal?" I lunged at him, murder and hate clouded my vision. I took a swipe at his grinning face. My hand met concrete as I shredded the wall into gravel. This new strength excited me. The speed and the impeccable vision! Incredible!

Emmett hung to the chandelier on the ceiling. It came crashing down not even a second after I looked up. Shards of glass and metal ripped my skin and clothes as it exploded upon impact with the floor. I jumped over the remains of the chandelier easily. Emmett jumped out of the window with me snapping angrily at his heels. I flew through the air lithely. Everything was in slow motion. I needed more adrenaline! My arms and legs snapped to the sides of my body and I shot past the descending Emmett, crashing into the ground. A cloud of dust and sand fogged the air. Emmett was nowhere in sight. My nose picked up a scent of cotton and denim directly behind me. Cold hands grasped my arms, preventing movement. My feet flew off balance and I smashed into the ground. Blood filled my mouth. The pain I was supposed to feel never came.

"I win!" cheered Emmett. He shot up like a bullet, jumping with joy. I shakily got to my feet and stared at my hands that were covered with scratches. Where did that speed come from? Could adrenaline push strength so far that my thin hands could gouge a wall? I was a monster…

"Emmett," I whispered, shocked at how different my voice had become. He stopped his parading and looked at me, still grinning from ear to ear. I stared at my pale hands. They trembled with impatience. I felt like I had to tear…to rip…to shred…to kill. I held my head and collapsed to the ground. Hot tears overflowed and ran down my face into the wet soil. I curled into a ball and dug my nails into the sides of my skull. My brain yelled at me to kill. I yearned to fly over the treetops and tear down anything that came in my path. "Emmett," I called again, my voice trembled with fear and bloodlust. He kneeled down beside me. His topaz eyes no longer glittered with amusement but flowed with concern.

"What's wrong Kyrie?" he asked.

"What have I become?!" I screeched. My voice sent birds in the forest fluttering away into the mountains, far away from the monster I mutated into.

**Seems like Emmett was good for something else than a laugh. Kyrie found her new abilities uncontrollable. What will her father, Edward, think of his daughter now? Lycanthrope are too rare and are hardly ever found so who will help young Kyrie? What kind of monster will Kyrie devolve into? Who else had a hand in this mutation? Most importantly, what will happen to Emmett when Carlisle and Edward find what he'd done to Kyrie?! Tune in to the next chapter of 'More Than Meets the Eye' to find out! **

**Reviews and ideas are much appreciated, thanks.**

**Fable**


	5. Identity Crisis

**I just want to thank Unigirl150, Forever-Aurelie and all the others who reviewed. I really, REALLY appreciate it guys, without you I would have probably quit. So thanks a bunch.**

This situation was… awkward. Very awkward.

After my little fray with Emmett, he led me back inside the house to wash up. The clothes I wore were torn and blood streaked. That's when I met another person in the house hold: Alice Cullen. Alice was a spiky haired small brunette who sported what all the Cullens had, ethereal grace, ravishing beauty and the same hypnotic topaz colored eyes. If I had to describe her more I'd call her pixie. She was so small and thin yet she flitted around with speed so great I thought she was flying. Although she was smaller than me I was intimidated by her beauty and something told me that I shouldn't mess around with this little Tinkerbelle.

"Hi," she sang, waltzing up to me "My name's Alice. You must be Kyrie! What are you doing out of your bed? I thought Carlisle said you were in a coma."

"Well…er," Coma? That was new. Things in this house never ceased to astonish. "I just woke up then, I guess. Do you know where I can get a fresh change of clothes?" Her eyes fell on the rags I wore. She gave me a look that practically screamed that my clothes were a disgrace to her house. Her cold hand grabbed mine without a warning and we zoomed up the grand staircase. Alice dragged my body as if I were a doll. She was stronger than she looked.

Alice led me to a large white walled room that was made of closets, shelves, cabinets, wardrobes. Even fashion designers only dreamt of a room with this much closet space. Mirrors of every shape and size hung from what was left of the walls that weren't covered with closets. A single circular couch sat in the middle of the room. I glanced over at Alice who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to my room," she said. My jaw dropped open in amazement. Everything in here was hers. I could only imagine what lay behind those closed closet doors. Alice brought me up on a stool and brought out a tape measure.

"You're going to be my new model," she chimed cheerfully "now hold your arms out." I spread my arms out obediently. This pixie scared me silly! Sure I'd always wanted to be a model but all I asked were a change of clothes. Alice darted from left to right, taking measures of my waist, shoulders, hips and even my finger width at some point. I felt like a turkey on thanksgiving. I wasn't sure what on earth Alice was going to make me try on and I only hoped she had an inkling of what I liked to wear. After several long minutes, Alice rolled the tape measure up and tossed it into an open cabinet. I sighed in relief.

"Alrighty," Alice dusted her hands as if she finished a chore "I know exactly what you could wear. Now all I have to do is give you a bath and style your hair! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She clapped her hands like an excited child. She sped into a door beside a particularly large wardrobe. I blanched. How in the world did I get myself into this situation!? I guessed it was for best since I don't remember the last time I had a good bath. What was wrong with my hair? I grabbed my mane and looked at it, expecting to see a shiny chestnut tail. How very wrong I was. My locks had grown from my shoulder blades all the way down to my mid-thigh. The tangles were so wild they looked untamable. Mud, leaves and twigs embedded themselves into the snarls. My head looked like a freaking nest!

"Yes, awful isn't it?" came Alice's voice from behind me "I saw it when you came here, so shiny and full of luster. But don't you worry Kyrie! I'll whip it back into shape before you say "Chamomile". Now come on, the bath is ready." I was pulled into the door beside the large wardrobe. It happened to be a giant bathroom with a window beside the king sized jacuzzi. Did the Cullens always need things to be so grand?

Alice tore my clothes off and gave me a shove. I splashed into the hot lavender scented water. I inhaled what I thought was a gallon of water before coughing it out.

"ALICE!" I screeched shielding my body "What was that for?!" She clicked her tongue and wagged a finger in my face.

"Don't argue and start washing up," she sang "the soap and shampoos are on the rack. I'll get your clothes ready and I'll come back in thirty minutes. If you're not done by then I'll personally finish it up for you. And make well sure you clean your hair!" With that she slammed the door behind her. I stuck my tongue out at her and submerged into the water. I shook my hair free of the annoying leaves and twigs.

'_What an odd family'_ I thought scouring my body with a nice bar of soap that smelled like honey _'I wonder who else will show up. With these people I wouldn't be surprised if a super model lived here too.' _My self esteem took a hit. All of these people were so beautiful and unblemished. A hideous creature like me didn't fit in with these deities. I could tell I was no longer human and these people never seemed human from the first glance. I knew without a doubt that I was ranked beneath them. I was probably so low on the food chart that even my family couldn't bother pulling me up.

I finished shampooing and conditioning my long hair. It was back to the beautiful mane it was. I glanced out of the window for the first time since I got here. This certainly wasn't Alaska anymore. The green forest spread all the way to the horizon. None of the trees were pine trees either. The sky was a cloudy gray and the smell of the rain was carried along by the wind. Where was I? I dried my hair and body with the fluffy pink towels Alice left on the counter. I wiped my dripping face and took a look into the mirror. Shock and fear flooded my body.

The woman in the mirror was not me.

Sure she had the same hair color and her eyes were the bright brown I prized in my features, but the cheeks that were once fuller became hollow and the cheek bones were more prominent. Her face was elongated with age although there was no sign of laugh lines, as if she spent her teens without the hint of a smile. I raised my hand to touch my own face and the woman mimicked me perfectly, even the face replicated the look of shock flawlessly. I spun to the full length mirror behind me. The head I'd seen in the mirror rested a top a fully matured woman's body wrapped in a towel. The woman was at least five foot ten. Was this really me? I'm merely fourteen! This couldn't be me. It was impossible.

The door slammed open and I jumped. Alice waltzed in bearing a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. She took my hand and led me back into her bed room. I was starting to get really sick of her dragging me around. The woman in the mirror's image flashed through my mind again. It haunted me. Could it be me? How long was I in that coma?

"Alice," I murmured, sitting on the couch "how long have I been in that coma? I don't look like myself at all anymore." Alice's brow furrowed and the Cheshire grin warped into a sad smile. She sat beside me and patted my shoulder with a cold hand.

"It's probably not my place to tell you this, Kyrie," She said, looking at the floor.

"Please," I said as persuasively as I could "I need to know what happened to me. Was I just dreaming about the lycanthrope and hit my head sending me into a coma? Why am I so strong? What happened to me?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Alice, a glimmer of her old self shining through "I love spoiling surprises. Okay, no, you weren't dreaming about the lycanthrope. That was real. As well as the bite it inflicted upon you. The venom it held in its saliva is a slow acting poison compared to vampire venom."

"Vampires? As in blood sucking, garlic fearing, undead people?" I asked skeptically. Alice only nodded.

"You're looking at one. This entire family is a coven of vampires. Including your mother and father." My mouth fell open. This was too hard to take in. I doubted every single thing she told me. But the proof they were vampires were pretty good, beautiful, unearthly graceful and they didn't go in the sunshine. Alice went on while I slipped into the clothes she gave me.

"As I said, lycanthrope venom is slow acting poison. It doesn't cause any pain but it sends the victim into a coma. The victim stays in that coma until the venom transforms most of the human cells into lycanthrope cells. If we take a look at your blood it may look the same but the genetic make up is different from a human's blood. No, the venom doesn't kill you, technically you're bodily aspects are human and your heart still beats. The reason why you look older is because the newly formed lycanthrope cells are preparing the body for the change. You may look twenty one but you are merely sixteen years old. That's all I know so far."

Sixteen years old? My mind started to reel. How long had I been out? What _change_ were the cells preparing me for? What would happen to me after the change? I placed my hand in front of my eyes. The fingers seemed to be slimmer and longer than that of my memory's. Had it really been two years since I was bitten? Who exactly were these mysterious Cullens?

Alice's nimble fingers styled my hair into an elegant pony tail and I was looking as good as new. Alice smiled weakly and ran her nimble fingers through my hair.

"Remind me to let you cut it one day," I said gratefully. Alice squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. Her arms crushed my ribs and my wind pipe.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Can I do it later?" she sang like a little girl who was promised sweets. Somehow I just couldn't picture Alice as a vampire. I gave her a weak nod and she grabbed a magazine from the seats. We flipped through the pictures for the next hour and a half debating on what hairstyle would suit me best. The sun sank beneath the horizon and two cars entered the car garage downstairs. The familiar scent of mint pervaded my nostrils. There were two other scents as well, one floral like geranium and the other smelled remarkably like wild cat.

"I guess they're back," said Alice, shutting the magazine and stretching "come on, Kyrie. Your parents would probably want to see you." I jumped up and stretched my muscles. I followed Alice down the grand staircase and into the living room. My heart thumped erratically in my chest. What would mother and father say? Would they get mad at me for wandering into that forest? I guess there was only one way to find out.

The sound of laughter filled my ears. There were more people in the majestic living room now. Six people were lounging around the white leather sofas laughing at what my father had to say. They were all completely oblivious to me and Alice as they laughed and joked. Carlisle, I recognized his minty scent and deep voice, was the first one to see us. He was uttering something about checking on me when he stopped mid-sentence. His mouth fell slightly ajar and his shining topaz eyes widened profusely. Everybody else turned to see what he was staring at. Each and every one of them, except Emmett, had the same reaction as Carlisle's. Alice and I had to stifle our laughter. I thought one of my ribs had cracked from keeping it in.

"Hi," I waved to them grinning madly "I guess you can tell I'm awake now." A pale blur knocked me to the ground, completely winding me. My mother smothered me in a lung crushing hug. I couldn't breathe properly and I was more than sure that my lips were turning white. A familiar hand rested on top of her shoulder and she let me go. I got to my feet shakily, leaning on Alice for support. My father embraced me gently and I hugged him back. It was nice to know I was missed. He let me go after several minutes and smiled down at me. He and my mother looked as if they were looking at sunlight for the very first time.

"We missed you," crooned my father, tucking a stray strand behind my ear "How long have you been awake?"

"About since the time you and mom left." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us you were awake?" asked my mother.

"My body felt too heavy to move," I glanced over at Emmett "in fact, it was Emmett who really woke me up." He roared with laughter.

"Yeah," he yelled "who ever knew she wasn't a morning person? I mean seriously, if any of you guys check the second guest bedroom on the top floor, you'll see all the damage she'd done." My father looked down at me sternly. I looked up at my father from under my lashes and pouted.

"It wasn't my fault, daddy," I mumbled, the innocence card was one taught to me by my very own mother and I'd always made the most of what I was taught "Emmett started to tell be things I wasn't supposed to know about so I got a little angry."

"What things?" inquired my father, glancing over at Emmett, who was trying to balance an apple on his nose.

"Things like what he reads on magazines he hides from someone called Rosalie. He also told me what he did with her. Those weren't earthquakes that destroyed the hotels, huh?"

"He is in BIG trouble," growled a beautiful blonde vampire, whom I guessed was Rosalie. Emmett dropped the apple and gave her an apologetic smile.

The doorbell rang shrilly through the large empty house. Everybody around me wrinkled their noses as if a rotting fish was placed directly under their nostrils. I sniffed curiously at the air. My heightened senses caught whiffs of metal, rubber and age. It smelled as if two figures were waiting at the door, none of them smelled bad. Sure I smelt an old geezer but besides that those two strangers smelled of salt, sea and forest. One of them curiously smelled of dog though. Maybe the Cullens didn't like dogs.

My father reluctantly opened the door. Moonlight shone behind the two hulking figures, hiding their faces from my sight.

**Kyrie is lost, alone, and confused. Who can help her? Who are the two strangers? Are they going to help Kyrie or will they destroy her? And where in the world is the heart broken werewolf we all know as Jacob Black? Find out the answers in the next chapter of 'More Than Meets the Eye'.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!**

**Fable**


	6. Monster Within

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except Kyrie and the plot, all else goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

Two men stood at the door. An aged man was sitting in a wheel chair and the other stood close to seven feet tall. The tall man's face was scrunched up the same way my family's was. I wondered what smelled so bad. The tension between the vampires and the two men at the doorway was so thick I could have cut it with a knife and served it on a silver platter. The tension didn't affect me at all though, probably because I had no idea what all the enmity was about. They all stood as still as statues, glaring daggers at one another. I sighed and strode past Alice and my parents to stand before the visitors.

"Hi," I said, faking a smile "Why don't you two come in? It's cold out tonight." The man in the wheelchair gave me a sincere smile, the glare leaving from his twinkling brown eyes.

"Thank you, my dear," his voice wasn't feeble like I expected, it was strong and one that demanded utmost respect, but I could hear kindness in it as well "I am Billy Black and this fellow here is Sam Uley. May I ask you your name?" I smiled kindly and pushed his chair into the living room.

"My name is Kyrie Cullen, Mr. Black," I responded. My family moved away from us slowly to let Billy through. I positioned the wheelchair beside the white couches. Sam took a seat beside Billy and I sat across them. Sam's rigid posture never relaxed but Billy seemed quite comfortable.

"Billy, Sam," said Carlisle, coming forward and sitting beside me "How nice to see you two again. How's the pack?"

"As stubborn as ever," growled Sam with a hint of a smile. Pack? What pack were they talking about? My mother came up behind us and leaned on the couch looking at Billy almost pleadingly. Billy caught her glance and gave her a weak smile.

"He hasn't come home yet," he said, answering the unasked question. Mother gave a weak smile.

"He's so stubborn," she whispered. I wanted to ask who this _he _was but before I could open my mouth, Sam coughed loudly. His eyes were on the Cullens who had taken their seats on the couches. Even Emmett was serious now. I'm guessing this wasn't just a normal visit.

"We got your message, Edward," he began, looking at my father "however we have no experience what-so-ever with her kind." His eyes flickered to me.

"My _kind_? What's that?" I asked curiously. Billy chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"A growing lycanthrope," he said, eyes twinkling. I cocked my head to the side and frowned.

"Oh… right…," I got uncomfortable "What's going to be happening to me, Mr. Black? Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course I do!" he said proudly, he looked out the window and up at the moon, eyes glazing over "I may be old but I can remember it so very clearly, as if it happened yesterday. The Chemakum tribe was a tribe of mighty lycanthrope warriors. Their linage is even older that that of the Quileutes." My father gasped audibly.

"The Chemakum?" he asked "Where can we find these people? They can help Kyrie! We must find a way to contact them." Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"They were completely wiped out during the 1860's," he murmured "They were on the top of Aro's hit list. The Volturi made it look like Chief Seattle and Suquamish finished them off." My father's face fell and he looked at the floor. I reached over and patted him on the back. His eyes met mine and I gave him a smile. He smiled back halfheartedly and looked down again.

"Anyway," continued Billy "I watched them train new born lycanthrope whenever I visited. Believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight." I blanched "for the trainers anyway. If we let Kyrie run wild, that could cause the deaths of all of Forks and La Push. If we kill her, we'd get killed by you vampires."

"Damn right," growled my father dangerously. My mother rolled her eyes at him. I stifled a giggle.

"This matter now concerns the entire pack as well as the safety and well being of the people," said Sam "So Billy and I have decided to help Kyrie with her dilemma. But we have our conditions."

"What 'conditions' are there?" I asked giddy. Someone would help me! I wasn't going to be alone through this after all. Sam put up one finger.

"First condition," he said "Kyrie will wake at five in the morning _every single day_ for training with me. We need that strength to be controlled." He put up another finger "Second condition, she will attend the Quileute high school so some members of the pack can keep tabs on her. She will meet them tomorrow morning when she trains with me." He put up a third finger "Third condition, since she needs to cross the border to get to school, we will let _one_ Cullen to drive her to school and the same to bring her back. It's your choice on whom you'll pick." He raised a fourth finger. How many more conditions were there?! "Fourth condition, she will stay over at Billy's every weekend for mental and emotional training. NO visitors will be permitted unless it's an emergency." He held up the fifth finger "Lastly, we need you to understand that if she goes berserk there might be a chance she would get hurt while we try to restrain her. If, in worst case scenario, she gets hurt, it is _not_ an open invitation to warfare. I'm sure violence is the last thing we all would want between our families. These are the conditions we have for Kyrie. Will you accept these terms?"

I looked at my family anxiously. I was all for their training and I had no doubt that it would help me. All of the Cullens' faces were looking intently at my father. His eyes were shut tight and his face was set in a grimace. If he said no then I could see a very long tantrum coming from me in the near future. A small smirk crawled up his lips as his eyes opened. He looked at Sam in the eyes.

"We accept the terms," he said impressively. I was surprised. My family didn't even converse the conditions! "We have chosen Carlisle to be her escort. But if she is purposely hurt then it becomes an open invitation to war."

"Agreed," retorted Billy, he looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "When would you like to start my dear?"

"A.S.A.P!" I cried, jumping up excitedly "Can we start first thing in the morning? I'll be ready for absolutely anything! Bring it on!" My mother smirked at me.

"You had sugar didn't you?" she said cleverly. I pointed at Alice.

"Her fault." The tension in the room dissipated as everyone laughed. Even Sam laughed. I smiled coyly, flushing a pale pink. Blushing was never a strong point because of my pale skin.

"Go on and get some sleep, Kyrie," said Sam, giving me a genuine smile "We'll start in seven hours. If you're one second late, I'll give you hell." I smirked at him. My mother and father snorted. They knew how easily carried away I was and they knew that _I _would give_ Sam_ hell. Rosalie stepped forward and grabbed my hand with a grin.

"I'll show you to your room," she said kindly.

"Night guys," I waved, climbing up the stairs "It was nice meeting you Sam, Mr. Black."

Rosalie and I climbed higher until we were out of earshot. We stopped at the top floor when she suddenly turned to me with a sympathetic smile. I was enveloped in a cold hug before my brain could comprehend what was happening. Her hand ran down my chestnut mane. She smelled of white roses and baguettes.

"I know what you've been through, Kyrie," she said, breaking away to look me straight in the eyes. I gave her a skeptical frown.

"You do?" I asked. We started to walk down the east, past several paintings and closed mahogany doors.

"Yes," she answered "I used to have what you did, long ago. Perfect life, I got everything I wanted, I was completely contented with life. However, certain things went awry and I ended up being raped by my fiancé. Carlisle found me on the streets and bit me. The pain of turning into a vampire was horrific. It felt as if I was on fire. After the transformation, I looked so beautiful and graceful. I felt like the perfect being aside from the burning pain in my throat. My perfect life ended and here I am." I gave a low whistle. Our stories had the exact same theme: A once perfect life ending because of some supernatural being that turned us into monsters. At least she wasn't a monster. A small grin crept up my face; I had seventeen days left until my transformation.

"We really are alike," I muttered. She laughed a musical laugh. My self esteem took yet another hit. Compared to her laugh mine sounded like a braying donkey's with a head cold. I'm guessing if everyone's self esteem looked like a sphere, mine would look like Swiss cheese.

Rosalie led me to the last door in the corridor. Unlike the other doors, this one was painted white and had a gold colored knob instead of copper. The keys dangled down from the keyhole.

"Good night, Kyrie," chimed Rosalie, heading back to the staircase "Sweet dreams." I waved to her and unlocked my bedroom door. My jaw dropped open as soon as I set eyes on it.

The bedroom was huge! It was just as big as Alice's with the exception of windows. I had a small balcony that overlooked the backyard. The moon was a thin crescent which was covered by the drifting clouds. My carpet was a nice cream color and whenever I stepped on it, I felt like I was walking on clouds. A large queen sized bed with lilac sheets, giant puffy pillows, a lilac quilt and a curtained canopy rested against the wall. Two white doors stood on either side of my bed: one door led to a walk in closet and the other to a bathroom just like Alice's. The desk and the four bookshelves stood side by side against the wall across the bed. Somebody, I guessed it was good ol' dad, filled the first bookshelf with all of my favorite books. The rest stayed empty.

I lumbered off to bed, shaking my long hair loose from the ponytail. I crashed on the covers and curled into a ball. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Trees flew past me in a blur. I was standing but my legs weren't moving at all. Some force was taking me somewhere into the forest. The forest looked so familiar. A cold chill ran up my spine. Something bad was going to happen; I felt it in the very marrow of my bones.

I stopped suddenly in a small clearing. I floated up, surveying the scene carefully. A womanly figure stumbled out of the bushes, breathing heavily. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were riddled with rips and scratches. All of a sudden she began to shriek and writhe in agony. Her hair flew out of her face and my throat clogged up.

It was me.

I watched myself scream in agony. I did nothing but watch. Her…or my, hands lengthened and long black claws took the place of nails. She hunched over and growled and snarled holding her head. Her body lengthened until she was nearly ten feet tall. Her face lengthened into a long snout folded over a snarl filled with horrendous fangs. The clothes she wore fell to the ground in shreds as chestnut brown fur raced all over her body. Her legs morphed into that of a wolf's and a tail shot out from her tail bone to complete the image.

I watched myself fall to the ground whimpering like an animal. It seemed that the pain had aftershocks too. Seven larger than average wolves of different colors burst from the bushes and formed a circle around the newly formed lycanthrope body. She rose up, growling furiously at the wolves, which growled back in response. Her bright brown eyes feverishly assessed the situation. She threw her head back and let out a long piercing howl before grabbing a sand colored wolf by the neck and snapping it with a quick flex of her clawed fingers.

Cold sweat ran down my spine. The carnage below me scared me. Was this what I was supposed to become? The lycanthrope below me lunged at a larger wolf and sunk her long teeth into his flesh. Blood and shreds of flesh were everywhere and the lycanthrope seemed to be unstoppable. It let a victory howl as the surviving wolves ran back into the forest, tails between their legs.

I shot up off the bed with ice cold sweat running down my back and face. The nightmare felt so real. I clasped my cold, trembling hands together. That couldn't be me, it wasn't, and it shouldn't be!!

But it was.

**Will the training courses of the wolves be enough for Kyrie? Will she change into a flesh eating lycanthrope and kill the pack? Was that dream a premonition or was it just a hoax made by her overactive imagination? How will Sam and Billy prevent this killing monster from escaping Kyrie? **_**Can**_** it be prevented? Or is it just a lost cause? Tune in to the next chapter for all the answers!**

**Hey guys, school's starting soon so I might put stories up every two days instead of everyday. Don't worry though, the quality or the length won't deteriorate. Thanks for all the reviews too! Don't forget to give me more so I'd update faster!**

**Fable **


	7. Trouble Maker

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns everything in this story except Kyrie and the plot**

The time was four forty-seven in the morning. I splashed ice cold water on my face after I pulled my hair into a messy bun. Today was my first day of training with Sam and I needed all the help I could get. Determination roared inside me like a dragon and I wasn't about to give up. Under no circumstances was I turning into a mindless monster.

I pulled a loose khaki t-shirt over my head and slipped into baggy woodland camo pants. I took a look at the mirror and smiled. It looked like I was going to sign up for the army and I liked it. The clouds roared with thunder, it sounded like encouragement to me and that just fueled the flame in my heart. I slipped into my favorite combat boots and slammed the bathroom door shut.

I picked up my new 'welcome home' present from the bed. Somebody crept in my room in the middle of my night just to place it on my bedside table. It was wrapped in fancy silver paper and topped with a blue ribbon. I shook it slightly, listening to a dull rattle. I sniffed it cautiously. It smelled of oranges and orchids. Ripping the silver paper off, I turned it upside down and out popped a brand new silver cell phone.

It was thin and sleek. No doubt it was top of the line. I glanced at the brand, it read _Vertu_. I chuckled and slipped it in my pocket. This family was always so glamorous. I wondered, while I climbed down the steps, if they had anything that cost less than twenty dollars. A whiff of sizzling bacon reached my nose and the smell alone hurried me to the kitchen.

My father was wearing an apron that read 'look at the food, not at me!' I suppressed the giggles and took a look at his cooking. His head turned and his lips kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Morning Kyrie," he said, flipping the pancake he had on the pan "You get the gift Esme left you?" I stole a piece of sizzling bacon from the plate.

"Who's Esme?" I asked, gnawing on the bacon. I smelt the oranges and orchids again.

"Your grandmother," said a female voice from behind me. I turned to see a woman with caramel brown hair and a motherly smile painted on her kin face. She looked way too young to be a grandmother! She had the same beauty and light eyes as the rest of the Cullens. I smiled and hugged her gently.

"Thanks for the phone, Esme," I said. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"It's really no problem, Kyrie," she said sweetly. I sat at the table as my father laid the plates full of food in front of me. My stomach growled thunderously. I was starving! It had been two years since I'd eaten real food and I missed the experience. I took a swig of orange juice and wolfed the pancakes, bacon and eggs down. I nearly choked three times but I just forced my esophagus to take it in. I was so engulfed in the delicious food I didn't hear somebody behind me.

"Morning sunshine!!" screeched Alice, I dropped the fork and knocked the glass over, sending the orange juice flowing all over the oak table. Alice laughed and wiped the spilled juice as I refilled my cup. I glared at her darkly, taking another slice of pancake in my mouth. "What's with the ensemble, Kyrie?" she asked glancing at the military-styled clothing I sported. I swallowed the sticky pancake.

"Training," I stated simply, chucking a piece of bacon into my mouth. Alice ran upstairs with lightening speed and coming back down before I could blink. A black jar and a piece of black cloth sat in the palm of her hands. I cocked my head to the left: a gesture I did when I was confused. She tied the cloth around my forehead while I took another swig of orange juice.

"Stay still," said Alice, her thumb had wet black face paint on it. She swiped it across the apples of my cheeks and I just sat there looking at her. "Yay! Now you're ready for training." I shrugged and swallowed the next mouth full. Alice wrapped a black leather choker around my neck. Several wolf shaped studs45r Alice wrapped a black leather choker around my neck. Several wolf shaped studs adorned it. How odd. Alice never seemed like a choker fan. Somebody lifted me out of my seat and hitched me over his muscular shoulder. I yelped and thumped his back screaming. Emmett swung me in a full circle before putting me back down on my feet before I upchucked. I glared at him evilly.

"Remember what I taught you sweety," laughed my dad from behind me. I smirked at Emmett and brought my knee up suddenly. It made contact with Emmett's groin with a satisfying thump. Emmett swore loudly and fell to the ground curled in a ball, holding his privates. We all roared with laughter. Father was on all fours beating the floor with a fist, shaking with hysterical laughter. Alice was leaning on the counter for support clutching the stitch in her side. Esme bit her lip and tried to cover up the laughter and failed terrifically. Rosalie waltzed into the room with a perplexed look. I just pointed at Emmett who was still clutching his balls, swearing at the top of his lungs. Rosalie joined the laughter.

The doorbell rang and I bolted to get it. I swung the door open to see Sam. I glanced at the clock; five-o-one in the morning.

"You're late," I smirked. He smiled slyly.

"Not late," he said, showing me his digital watch which read five a.m. exactly. I heard Emmett stagger up shakily, I was in trouble. I grabbed a jacket off the rack swiftly.

"Let's go!" I squealed, taking Sam's hand and heading out into the cold morning air "Bye family!!"

"You'll pay Kyrie!" called Emmett from the window "Mark my words!" I looked around the forest, expecting to see any type of transportation. I looked at Sam who looked positively amused.

"There isn't a car, cadet," he said, taking in my eccentric outfit "We're running." I gave him a mock salute.

"Where to, Sergeant Uley?" I said with my best 'soldier' voice. I decided to christen Sam as Sergeant Uley just to annoy him. He seemed to like it.

"Follow me," he said "we're running there, Cadet Kyrie. Ready?" I dropped my hand and stood as stiff as a board.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I bellowed. He laughed and zoomed into the forest. I ran up after him. The cold wind whipped against my face and my feet barely touched the forest floor. I was exhilarated! Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I picked up speed. I needed more, my body lusted for greater alacrity and I gave in without a second thought. I leaned forward and shot through the trees. My arm nonchalantly knocked the heavy branches off the tree trunks as if I was swatting bugs from my face.

"Kyrie, control yourself!" growled Sam speeding up beside me. His words went in one ear and flew out the other. I smacked another thick branch off its tree when a current of electricity ripped through my body. I tripped over the fallen branch and flew headlong into a young oak tree. Sam trotted up beside me and squatted over my upside-down, immobile body. His burning fingers pressed against my neck, checking for a pulse. There was a small black remote control dangling off his neck. I growled at him. I surprised him and myself. I never knew I could growl.

"You did this," I hissed, shakily getting to my feet. I steadied myself on a tree before glaring at him with all my will. If looks could kill… Sam just laughed heartily and bound into the forest again, I followed at his heels, regulating my speed in case he found another reason to shock me.

We reached a wide clearing with nothing but grass and several trampled flower beds. Two men rolled around in the middle of the field, throwing playful punches and trying to pin each other down. They were completely oblivious to my arrival. I just sat on a rock, snickering at them.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sam "I thought you two said that you two would be serious about this." They sprung apart grinning madly. One of them had sand colored hair, copper skin and deep green eyes, the other had russet skin, cropped ebony hair and brown eyes. They both had lean muscles but the one with ebony hair was taller than the other. The one with sandy hair smelled of sand and sea while the other smelled of soil and dew.

"Sorry Sam," laughed the sandy haired one "So who we supposed to train again? I don't see him."

"You're a wolf, Seth," sighed Sam impatiently "sniff her out." I slid behind the rock and nestled myself in the bushes.

"Her?!" said the tall one "How old is she? Is she single?" A swift smack upside his head followed his stupid comment. The one called Seth ran around the clearing, sniffing to and fro frantically. I flattened myself on the ground, smirking madly. He ran laps in a thirty foot radius with his tall partner. They flew past the bush I hid in several times and they still had no inkling I was there.

"Where is she, Sam?" whined Seth. The other one was probably still running.

"I know," came a voice from behind me. Something pinched my ass and I flew up and out of the bush in alarm. The tall one stood grinning behind me.

"Embry Call," he held his hand out "Nice to meet ya…"

"Kyrie Cullen," I took his hand.

I walked back to Sam with Embry at my heels. A small polished black stone sat in the palm of sergeant's hand. I cocked my head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Training," he said simply "take this stone from my palm. I want to see how you use your brain, cadet." I grinned.

"This should be interesting," murmured Embry, taking a seat on the grass beside Seth. My hand shot out to take the stone. Sam's hand flew to the left before I even touched it. My left hand shot out to grab it but the stone eluded me. My hands rapidly clawed and snatched at the stone multiple times yet I didn't even brush it with a finger. Sam was good. I panted as sweat ran down the side of my head. Seth and Embry guffawed at my pathetic attempts without shame. Blood rang in my ears. I wanted to get Embry the most. Actual tears sped down his cheeks and I was pretty sure he was going to piss his pants.

"Remember what I taught you," rang my father's voice from within my head. An evil idea formed in my head and I was too angry to resist. I spun around and kicked Sam right in the gut. He fell over and the stone flew into my outstretched palm. I brought my hand back and whipped it forward. The stone whizzed through the air, Embry didn't even notice it but Seth did. The stone flew straight into Embry's open mouth, completely bypassing all his teeth and slipped down his throat.

Seth, Sam and I watched with our eyes wide open and our jaws slacked. There was a loud gulping noise that came from Embry. His eyes flew open in pure, unexaggerated horror. He _swallowed_ the freaking stone! His hands flew to his throat.

"Oh my God!" He yelled "I swallowed the stupid, fucking stone! Oh geez… how am I gonna crap this one out?!" I shrieked with laughter, Sam and Embry joining in. I doubled over, clutching the painful stitch in my side as tears ran down my flushed face. Embry growled and pounced on me, his hands playfully strangled my neck. He shook me good-naturedly as he glared at me with a wide smile. I was still laughing hysterically.

"You…swallowed…s-stone!!" I blurted between laughter attacks. I think one of my ribs had fractured due to my incessant delight.

"Kyrie Cullen!" he roared "You will pay for that! Mark my words!" I remembered Emmett from just an hour ago and grinned maniacally. Now two guys were after me. Neither for my good looks nor my beautifully curvy body (I smirked inwardly, I was far from any of those), but for cold blooded revenge. Whoop-de-freaking-doo.

**What are Embry and Emmett going to do to troublesome little Kyrie? Will Sam ever get the basics through that thick skull of hers? Time is ticking and Kyrie was just throwing rocks down peoples' throats. There really doesn't seem to be any hope for her anymore, is there? Who can help poor, airheaded Kyrie?! Tune in next time to find out!**

**I made this chapter a bit lighter and I think I ruined the mood but hey, you guys need to know who Kyrie really is! Review for lil' ol' me please? Thankies!!**

**Fable**


	8. Moodswings

The rain pelted down on me as I did push ups on the muddy ground. In the last five days, Sergeant Sam worked my skinny little butt off alongside my training buddies, Embry and Seth. Quil, Paul, and Jared came around sometimes just to watch and give me the occasional tip. My response was always the same: a long, deep growl.

I lost balance and fell to the mud. A loud squelching sound reverberated as I sat back up. I spat the mud at Embry just to annoy him. I was good friends with the two. I liked causing mayhem and their reactions were just too hilarious for me to stop. In return, they annoyed the heck out of me and treated me like a little sister. I never wanted a sibling and the way those two acted you'd think I was about two and a half. Sam was head honcho and if I did something wrong or something that irritated him, he'd zap me with that stupid zap collar Alice dead bolted onto my neck. No matter how many times I tried to remove it, the marks were still there to prove my determination, it stayed put. I sat in the mud, glaring at the sky. Just on queue, the stinging shock shot through my body to the very tips of my fingers.

"Bad kitten," said Embry, swinging the remote in my face "come on! Get up and do some squats." I glared at him before lashing out at him. He pressed the button again and I fell to the mud…again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," guffawed Seth "Sam's not here now so we're in charge now, kitty." I spat mud at him too.

I needed my personal space and without Sam around, no one was able to stop me, not even Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum here. Without warning, I sprung from the mire and dashed into the woods, dodging the branches and the vines. My scent was near indistinguishable from all this forest and my skills at maneuvering through the forest. I had no doubt I would lose them soon. Another shock zapped me, sending me toppling down sideways. I fell through a thorny bush and kept tumbling downwards. This hill seemed to have no end. A nasty, razor-sharp bramble cut clean across my forehead. I rolled for moments more until my body crashed against a flat edged rock.

A very, very warm rock.

It jumped away and I rolled to my back. A dull pain throbbed, from my forehead and the deeper gashes that tore my skin away. Warm liquid ran down my face and my limbs. I heard footsteps draw closer to where I lay. The musky scent of forest and masculinity reached my nostrils. The self defense mechanism in my brain made me jump up and clench my hands into fists. I opened my eyes and blinked the crimson liquid away.

A half naked man stood there. I knew I never met him, but there was something awfully familiar about him. He had the same russet skin and dark hair as Sam and Embry. His hair however was chin length. He had the same body build as the rest of them. He, on the other hand, was taller and leaner. This man also looked good but you wouldn't hear me saying that out loud.

"Who are you?" I asked, swaying slightly from blood loss. He held his arms up and walked closer to me.

"A friend," he said, I scoffed "What's a girl like you doing out here?"

"None of your business, pally," I growled. My knees gave way and I slumped to the ground. The wounds hardly hurt anymore but the blood still flowed like a leaking reservoir. The stranger came forward with sympathetic eyes. "I'll help you," he murmured kindly. The second he placed his hand on my shoulder, I sunk my teeth into his skin. I wanted him to cry out and let go of me but Lady Luck never did took too nicely to me. He carried me and brought me close to his bare chest. My face burned brightly. I wanted to kick and scream and shout my lungs out but the fatigue merged along with blood loss meant passing out. I tried to keep my eyes open as this stranger brought me deeper into the woods. I gave to the inevitable and blacked out.

--

A dull whirring reached my ears. I moaned quietly, struggling to get up. The moon showed in the dark, cloudless sky. I gasped, estimating its wholeness I would turn in eleven days, time passed by too quickly. I shrugged out of the blankets weighing me down. The room was dark but the quick flashes of moonlight illuminated it every now and then. I distinguished the room as small, there being only one bed that hardly fit me, a desk and a closet. It was also very messy, I couldn't see the floor because of all the clothes and the walls were covered in posters: some sleek, shiny race cars, some of running athletes and few near naked Carmen Electra posters that seemed to be halfheartedly ripped off.

A knock came at the door. A familiar scent reached my nose. It was Billy! I stumbled over some clothes and swung the door open. Billy sat there in his wheelchair with a fatherly smile etched upon his elderly features. I hugged him tightly. There was something about Billy that made anyone look at him as a father no matter how hard they resisted.

"Kyrie," he grinned "how are you? It's been a while since I'd seen you."

"It's great to see you Billy," I replied rolling him down the lit corridor and into the living room "I'm guessing that it's your turn to take care of me now?" He gave a chuckle and motioned for me to sit on one of the mismatched sofa. I took the one closest to the window. "How'd I get here?" I asked Billy.

"Thank me later, kitten!" called a voice from the kitchen. I cocked my head to the side. Billy laughed. He knew that look well.

"My prodigal son," he said "He ran away from here about the time your mother and father got married. Jacob used to love your mother. Used to…" that sentence had an underlying meaning I didn't even want to think about.

"So," said Billy "when should we start your training?" I shrugged, smiling.

"Tomorrow I guess…"

He was about to reply when a rancid smell befouled the air. My hands grasped my nose and my eyes began to water. I sneezed lightly.

Thick black smoke curled out of the kitchen door followed by a string of curses. Chicken had caught fire! I ran into the kitchen and I nearly burst out laughing. The man who saved me, a.k.a. Jacob, had a flaming chicken breast in his mittened hands and he looked as if he were playing hot potato with himself. I grabbed the chicken and hurled it out the open window. It looked funny. The breast splashed into the mud close to the yard. I shut the window, snickering at Jacob.

"Geez," he growled "three whole hours of marinating the damn poultry, gone." I patted him on the bare shoulder. Small sparks of electricity fizzed through my hand the moment I touched his skin. It was probably the collar back firing on itself.

The night passed by uneventfully. Since the chicken was history, Billy ordered pepperoni pizza for all of us. I declined politely. Pepperoni just didn't taste that good anymore. I guessed it was because of the heightened senses. I excused myself to bed earlier than I would have. The creeping depression started to pool in the depths of my chest and I needed neither Billy nor Jacob to see that. I shut the bedroom door quietly behind me.

Looking out the open window, I felt an urge to scream into the night. The dawning realization finally shone down on me like the pale moonlight. At this pace I would kill everything I touched by this time in ten days. I leapt out of the window gracefully. I needed a quick breather and I'm sure the two guys back at the house wouldn't mind if they saw my bed empty.

I ran towards the beach. Everything whooshed past me in a faint blur. My sights were set on the thin ribbon of sea and sand. The speed never ceased to amaze me. My hair whipped behind my head violently and the soles of the shoes I wore gave away, yet I ran. I ran and ran until my feet hit the sandy shores of La Push beach. The water was so crystal clear and the smell of salt brought back memories. The memories I could never revisit. I scowled and sat on a piece of white driftwood. Come to think of it, I could never do any of those enjoyable things anymore. I couldn't run as fast as I could in an open field because the adrenaline in my arms would lead me to smashing something. I couldn't take a walk down the beach with my parents because they weren't allowed in La Push. I couldn't become the carefree Kyrie everyone knew and loved because I was now a beast in human form.

I snarled and hurled a particularly large piece of driftwood as far out as I could into the ocean. Tears prickled my eyes and I slumped down to the sand holding my head in my hands. I didn't even bother to defend myself when unwelcome footsteps interrupted my self pity.

"Hard day?" asked Jacob walking closer until he stood over me. I looked at the sea melancholically.

"You have no idea," I muttered. He sat beside me. I felt his body heat even though he sat two feet away from me.

"What's up?" he asked innocently, skipping a rock across the calming waves "you seem to have a lot on your mind."

"What does it matter," I sighed, kicking the sand "even if I do tell you, the outcome stays the same."

"It doesn't hurt as much if you tell someone else," I glowered up at him. His eyes never met mine.

"I'm a ticking time bomb," I muttered "The pack tries to help me but I just know that in the end… I'll just end up killing them all." Jacob's head snapped to look at me and this time I was the one who didn't meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the rage, disgust or pity I thought I would see.

"What, you're mommy and daddy turning you into a leech?" he spat venomously. I recoiled at his harsh words and slid slightly away from him. If he though I was going to become a vampire, what would he say if I told him I would become a lycanthrope: a hybrid of the vampire and werewolf? I kept my mouth shut and stared at my feet.

Two burning hands gripped my shoulders and roughly forced me to look up at his fathomless brown eyes which bore nothing but hatred and contempt.

"Answer me, Kyrie!" He roared, this voice and hands started shaking uncontrollably.

"It's not that they're turning me!" I yelled back, leaning forward to make my point clear "A vampire would be _much _more preferable than what I could become!" Jacob blinked confusedly, his contemptuous façade faltered. He bent over me. Jacob seemed to have a control issue.

"What can be worse than a bloodsucking monster?" he hissed. I lowered my eyes once more.

"I'll let you guess," I muttered, forcing a maniacal grin back "It comes out on the full moon." Jacob's face was screwed into mock concentration. He bit his full lower lip lightly. I rolled my eyes. Maybe he wasn't feigning the concentration.

"It's abilities include hormonal outbursts, supersonic speed, tremendous strength-" his sudden intake of air shocked me. Instead of the anger that etched his face, a full blown grin and a look of relief graced his features. He sighed in happiness and took his hands of my shoulders. Jacob flopped down onto the sand and stared up at the cloud-covered sky. I frowned at him.

"Another werewolf," he exhaled "that's good. Now we have someone to take my patrol duties!" He laughed lightheartedly. It was such a musical, infectious sound. I couldn't help but smirk. If only it was that simple.

"A lycanthrope to be exact," I smiled, lying down beside him. I just enjoyed bursting people's bubbles.

"Pfft, so you're a mentally retarded person who thinks that you're a wolf? Nice," he grinned. I punched his arm playfully.

"Nah, it's more like half human, half wolf. You know… the _true_ werewolf. The one that's portrayed in all the movies as the mindless beast once the full moon comes," He shifted so he was lying on his side. He looked at me skeptically.

"Those things really exist?" wondered Jacob.

"Sure they do! You want proof? You gotta wait ten more days though." I sighed. It was really easy to talk to Jacob. Perhaps it was his simplicity that made it so or maybe the slight idiocy no one could really pick up unless they watched closely. Either way, it was nice to have someone who you could just talk to. Jacob's warm hand suddenly engulfed mine. I looked up at him, shocked. The electric current I felt earlier came back with a vengeance. I realized that it wasn't my collar. It was any contact with Jacob, clothed or not. Heat prickled up my cheeks, good thing it was night.

"Don't worry, Kyrie," he said, squeezing my hand reassuringly "The pack can be a little stupid at times but they're good guys. We'll help you through this," I saw his brilliant set of teeth flash encouragingly. I attempted to smile back but all I managed was a pained grimace. I hadn't the least bit of hope in retaining my sanity or conscience. I yanked my hand from his and stood up, brushing sand off my legs.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered "please, don't follow me." Without another word, I strode off towards the ominous cliffs.

I was baffled. My thoughts danced about my head like millions of snowflakes. What just happened back there? I hardly knew the guy and there I went, spilling my whole heart out to him. Maybe I just needed to sleep. I scoffed loudly. I missed two years of my life sleeping the days away; I wasn't going to do that again anytime soon. Who did Jacob Black think he was, holding my hand like that? He loved my mother, as much as I hated to admit it. He probably acted like that because he felt it was his duty as a family friend or something.

I'm going to need to distance myself from this guy for a while. I felt so small and weak around him. Kyrie Cullen is _not_ weak! I'll show him just how strong I can be, I'll show them all that I can master this beast clawing to get out of me. I'll be more terrifying than the vampires. Screw beauty, screw Jacob! He'll be the first one writhing in my grip once I was done with him.

**Jacob Black has finally appeared! Hallelujah! It seems that Kyrie hadn't taken to Jacob very well though. What was Kyrie going to do to control her inner lycanthrope? Billy unveils helpful traits of this lycanthrope beast to help. Soon, her ten days are up and the full moon emerges! The long awaited transformation and more! Tune in next chapter to find out!**

**Thanks to Unigirl150, Forever-Aurelie, Jaspermytwin, LebaneseBella08TJ, musiccfreakk44, and the rest for reviewing!!**

**From now on, I'll send a teaser to whoever reviews to show how much I appreciate your comments. Don't forget that I accept ideas and even extreme criticism for the sake of my story! Thanks guys!**

**Fable**


	9. Time Flies

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters; setting, ect…but I own Kyrie and the plot.**

"You want to do what?!" screamed Sam, both astonished and enraged.

"Kyrie, please be reasonable about this," pleaded Billy. I shook my head obstinately. This was the path I chose and I was determined to follow it. The fire blazed in my soul and this was the type of fire a storm couldn't sway. The fire grew the last two days I trained with Billy.

Jacob entered the room grinning from ear to ear. Quil and Embry strode in behind him with the same stupid facial expression. I rolled my eyes and stared fiercely back at the two men in front of me. Embry tried to sneak up behind me and failed fantastically by knocking the phone over. He wasn't discouraged though. Embry rested his chin on my shoulder comfortably.

"What's up, kitten?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear. I still liked Embry and Quil but I avoided Jacob like the plague.

"Long time no see, Embry," I smiled, petting his head. He kissed the palm of my hand playfully. I flicked his nose in return. Sam stood up and stood before Embry and me. Embry didn't bother straightening up before his alpha. Jacob and Quil mysteriously vanished from the room.

"Embry," said Sam "Kyrie listens to you, doesn't she?"

"Like a good little kitten," Embry said, stroking my hair. I always let Embry close to me, enough for friends but nothing more. We played around and had good clean fun. I loved every last minute of it. There were the occasional kisses on the cheek or palm, in Embry's case. The pack always teased us about being a couple but we always retorted with the finger.

"So please tell her that her new training idea is outrageously unreasonable," groaned Billy, wheeling himself to the kitchen. I was in trouble now. Embry always gave me the most unusual punishments. I still had the marks from Alice's shocker collar which I ripped off after a particularly irksome shock attack Embry dished out, there was another time he persuaded me to wear this sexy maid costume after I smashed his prized figure of a bikini model, then there was another time he hung me by the ankles over the cliff because I drank the last chocolate milk.

"What kind of training, kitty," crooned Embry, sitting me on the couch "Were you planning anything dangerous? Tell big brother Embry." I batted my eyelashes up at him sweetly.

"I was hoping," I said playing my 'sweet angel' trump card "that you would train me as wolves." Embry's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped down.

"Are you _insane_?!" He growled, balling his hands into fists "Kyrie, you know how dangerous and unstable we are! You could end up dead!"

"But if you just listen-" he put his hands over his ears and walked to the kitchen yelling "La! La! La! I can't hear you!"

I stuck my tongue out at his back. Nobody wanted to hear an insignificant person out. I walked out the front door exasperated.

"These people," I muttered, kicking rocks in every which direction "they promise to help me with this transformation and yet they don't listen to a single word I say! Men are so overrated." I sighed dejectedly.

A strong smell of several native flowers breached my nostrils. It irritated my sensitive nose. My eyes watered as a womanly figure emerged from the woods carrying several bags of food. She had the same sandy hair as Seth; her skin was the same copper color as his as well. Her eyes, however, held spite and impatience; her mouth was turned down in a decided grimace but beneath all that, the native beauty all Quileute women shared radiated like the stars. Her eyes were focused on me and I was reminded of my third grade French teacher who scared me witless. Funny how those times seemed eons and eons away.

"So you're Kyrie, eh?" she said, not even bothering to disguise the contempt. I nodded stiffly, keeping my facial expression carefully blank. She scoffed at me mockingly and dropped the bags. I was starting to dislike this girl.

"You're that werewolf abomination the whole pack's been shirking duties for," she drawled, her eyes studying me closely "I really don't see why they do that. By the looks of it, they're failing fantastically with your 'training sessions'." My eyes flew open. How did she know that I was training with the pack? Better yet, how did she know I was going practically nowhere with the sessions?

"How do you know about that, miss…?" I murmured through my teeth, I didn't like giving respectful prefixes to those who didn't earn it.

"The name's Leah. And I know because you look _weak_,_ delicate_, and, most of all, _incapable of _anything." She said these words almost lovingly. It took all my will power not to jump up and claw that imbecilic smirk off her face. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I chewed on my lower lip and glared at the tree trunk beside me.

"Yeah?" I hissed, unable to keep my words any longer "and what do you suppose I do about it? The entire pack disagrees with _my_ training schemes! The men think women can't do anything dangerous or stressful or…or…!"

"The men think we can't do anything right," whispered Leah.

"Exactly!" I yelled frustrated "Especially that Sam! He's the kind of guy that thinks every single girl should be a feminine Barbie or something!" At the mention of Sam's name, Leah's harsh features gained a cool steel edge. Her eyes narrowed at me, an unknown fire blazed within her dark green eyes. I flinched slightly, expecting more harsh words from her sharp tongue.

"You think so?" she jeered "I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates him." This girl in front of me never ceased to amaze.

"So," I asked, treading in dangerous waters "I'm assuming you're a wolf too?" Leah nodded. "And I'm willing to bet that _you _can do better than those boys?"

"Of course I can," she sneered "but don't get me wrong, Kyrie. I'm not helping you." A little reverse psychology could fix that.

"Okay," I sighed dejectedly, getting up and brushing dirt off the jeans "I understand. I am an abomination after all… who would ever want to train me?" Leah scoffs in agreement. "It's such a damn shame though, you know, to let the guys have the last laugh at the end of it."

"What do you mean?" snapped Leah. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I started walking away slowly "They give me a training course that sucks ass, I change at the full moon and when I do attack somebody, they'll probably blame it on the entire woman population for not listening to men properly." I gave a huge sigh "kind of depressing when you think about it."

3…2…1…

"Wait," called Leah, jogging up to meet me "So, what you're saying is you'd rather learn from me? You hardly know me."

"It's better than these half-wits who pretend to know what the hell they're doing."

"It won't be easy. I can be _very_ strict."

"I've had worse. Then again… what could _you _possibly do that's better than Sam and his pack?"

"Everything," growled Leah menacingly.

"Tch, right…and I'm a magical pixie." I scoffed mockingly. Leah stepped in front of me and glared. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth in a snarl.

"You might as well be one with those guys," she barked.

"I'll live." I shrugged

"Don't you want to be stronger?" Leah jeered "You said it yourself! 'They'd probably blame it on the entire woman population for not listening to men.'"

"Yeah, I know but with no one to help-" I hesitated.

"_I'll_ help you! I'll be getting the last laugh, not Sam. I can show him that I could do something right for a change…" Leah uttered, almost inaudibly.

"I don't know," I hesitated. Leah grabbed me by the collar and forced me to stare into her piercing eyes.

"You want to have a spine or not?" she spat.

"Course I do," I said.

"Good," she relinquished her hold on me "Tell Sam you're training with me now. I'll meet you in the forest after an hour. If you're late I'll make you do much more than laps." And with that, she lifted the fallen bags and strode over to the direction of the houses. I smirked and strutted off to Billy's.

Hook, line and sinker.

I burst through the front door with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. Jacob, Quil and Embry lounged on the couch, watching some game on T.V. Sam was chatting with Billy animatedly in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the boys. I strode in easily, the grin not fading for a second.

"Hey Sam," I greeted cheerfully "hi Billy. How are you guys doing?" The pot filled with water hissed and frothed madly when Sam accidentally dropped a frozen plastic covered piece of meat into it.

"Not that good," chuckled Billy "But I see that your mood's lightened considerably." My grin became, if possible, even wider.

"Yep," I chirped "Somebody's finally said yes to my ideas!" Sam dropped the pan lid in shock.

"_WHO_?" He demanded fiercely. His eyes shifted to the three guys laughing heartily in the living room. My grin never faltered.

"Some girl named Leah." I answered sweetly.

Everything stopped at the mention of Leah's name. The trees stopped swaying in the wind, the laughter instantly died out, the T.V. fell silent, the birds stopped singing, the pot stopped frothing, and a bird coincidentally dropped out of a tree, the whole world seemed freeze. Sam's eyes popped open and his jaw fell slack. A warm hand grasped my shoulder. Jacob looked down at me pitifully.

"You made a deal with the devil." He said, looking out the window.

Blood ran down my neck and sweat mingled with pouring rain. Anger and hate pulsed uncontrollably in my veins. The pain Leah alone induced on me drove me to my limits. Some people would call this overkill; others would describe it as pure, mindless carnage, but to my _master_, she depicted it as training.

Yeah, calling her 'master' was just one of the things I had signed up for. Each and every single morning, I woke up hungry and reported to her on the edge of a secluded cliff. Each and every single day, she would make me do long, arduous tasks that pushed me to the limit. These tasks would include running as far as Seattle and back without a moment to rest nor a drop to drink; climbing up the steep cliffs with weights as heavy as giant boulders strapped to my back; combat training with either my hands tied behind my backside, my senses cut off completely, or my legs secured to the ground. Think that's bad? There's more, every time I got angry and lashed out at her, an incredible searing pain would tranquilize me completely, immobilizing my body. I had no idea what it was or where she got it, so, at a disadvantage, I had to keep as calm as a puppy dog. And finally, I came home with wounds that would have killed even a werewolf. I was glad my family didn't find lycanthrope blood enticing because I nearly flooded the floor with it.

Lycanthropes were supposed to have the highest threshold for pain in the whole world, but leave it to Leah to get past that.

"Faster!" called Leah off the top of the cliff "You expect to become stronger like that?! You disgust me!" I growled menacingly over the thunder. I was rock climbing today since no one in the right mind would come out during a storm like this one. I lost my footing and slid down several feet, grazing my hands against the sharp rocks. Crimson liquid dripped steadily from my palm and on to my face. My muscles ached and throbbed at the effort. My lungs were on fire as I struggled to breath. My bleeding hands slapped noisily over the cliff's edge. With a final heave, I collapsed on the cold, bare rock. Rain pelted my already freezing body and I forced myself to look up at Leah, who was under the shelter of a black umbrella. Fire forced its way up my throat all the way from my lungs. I hacked out a stream of blood as I shakily crawled to the shelter of the forest.

"That was pathetic," spat Leah "my grandmother would've made it up faster than you." A stream of swears threatened to spill but I held my tongue, my back sass only brought me more pain.

"I'll… do… better," I moaned, my throat was burning from the inside out "…master." I splashed against the muddy grounds, heaving the confounded weights along with me.

A familiar set of footsteps crunched against the grass and released me of the weights. I looked up into the warm eyes of Jacob. He was usually flanked by Embry during the training. At first they tried to convince me to stop, but I didn't listen to them at all. So they had to satisfy themselves with being my medics after each session. Jacob was kind and that earned him some brownie points occasionally.

"Why must you keep torturing yourself?!" mumbled Jacob, wiping the blood away from my face and lips "Kyrie, you're being an idiot." I shrugged as he disinfected the wounds.

"You guys didn't want to train me," I smiled "_properly_."

"And this is proper, how?" He growled.

"Jacob," I sighed "you know that tomorrow night's the transformation. I need all the help I can get!"

"How is _this_," he held my scratched and bleeding up for me to see properly "helping with the transformation?" I sighed annoyed. We'd had this discussion before already but Jacob kept trying to bring me to my senses.

"Billy said-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" roared Jacob, pulling on the bandages "I know that it's to prepare your body, I know that it's to make sure you won't attack us but at the rate you're going you'd be dead before the full moon!" I laughed and stretched luxuriously on the soft grass.

"It's better than killing anyone, right?" I closed my eyes and took my time to relax. Leah never really had any tolerance for breaks. Jacob was just about to retort when a thin hand pinched my ear and yanked me up by it none too gently. So much for relaxation…

The day passed on much more slowly than the rest. It was official; some bug had crawled up Leah's ass then keeled over and died. The training I went through nearly killed me. She forced me to do each of the twisted exercises I had done in the right order. Every time I messed up, the burning pain would spill over me until I screamed and writhed in pain. The sun simply refused to set at the right time and I slaved away, carrying out my _master's_ tasks. Jacob and Embry tagged around, trying to help me with the tasks Leah set me. Being the stupid, naïve little creature I was, I blatantly refused their interference.

Another set of fresh wounds mutilated my pale skin. Blood ran down to the floor like a young mountain stream. I was snuggled up cozily against Embry's chest while Jacob opened the door of his Volkswagen Rabbit. We were headed over to Forks to drop me off at my place. The pain I felt was a mere throb although if I were a normal human I probably would've breathed my last from overexposure to pain. Crimson splotches started to stain Embry's shirt and jeans. I looked up at him sheepishly to find his auburn brown eyes gazing down at me with what seemed to be worry. Embry slid into the back seat, still cradling me against his unnaturally warm torso.

"Embry," I whispered shyly "you can put me down, I'm not an invalid." He shrugged and bounced me good-naturedly in his arms.

"You're too much of a baby for me to put down," he taunted "besides, Jake would hate it if you got blood on the seats."

"So you'd rather have my blood on your shirt?" I raised an eyebrow. Embry gave me a charming grin before the car revved up and shot out of La Push.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, running a forefinger down one of the deeper wounds on the collarbone. Heat rushed up my cheeks and I bit my lip.

"Not much…" I mumbled, Embry's finger continued to run back and forth on that particular wound, a sly grin forming on his handsome Quileute features.

"You look flushed," he murmured, placing his lips next to my ear "Are you sure you're _alright_?" his warm breath caressed my ear tenderly; his lips squeezed the tip of my ear. My face burned scarlet while I diverted my eyes to the back of Jacob's head. He seemed to have tightened his grip on the steering wheel. I saw the tendons on the back of his hands faintly jutted out. He seemed pissed about something. Embry hung onto me for the rest of the ride, without relinquishing his iron grip on me. Jacob's hands didn't seem to relax as well.

My family swarmed me once Embry stepped over the threshold. They bombarded me with the usual questions and overprotective gestures, the usual death threats, against Leah. They hardly seemed to mind that I brought two werewolves back home with me. Carlisle swept me from Embry's warm body and gently laid me on the couch, taking care of the wounds. Lycanthrope didn't heal as fast as werewolves so if it takes werewolves ten minutes to heal from a deep three-foot cut it takes lycanthrope three times longer but the pain is hardly felt at all.

"Fascinating," said Carlisle as he probed a gash for rock fragments "simply astounding. And you say you don't feel this at all, Kyrie?"

"Nope," I smiled "not one bit."

"Imagine what you're able to do once you transform." wondered Carlisle. I winced. I had less than twenty hours until the transformation. This was my last twenty hours as a semi-human being.

"I just hope that I won't kill anyone…" I muttered offhandedly. My father smiled and kissed my forehead with his unusually cold lips.

"You'll be fine Kyrie," he murmured soothingly "I know you will." My body abruptly felt drained and lethargic. Jasper wasn't in the vicinity so it wasn't him doing it. I stretched against the bandages and ice pack smoothed out against my head. My eyelids began to droop slowly out of my control.

"Oh yea!" chimed Alice, bonking her head "I did some research on lycanthrope from a local library up in Seattle. They rest an entire day in preparation for the first transformation. Apparently, this type of phasing needs much more energy."

"How do you know that what you read is fact?" growled Jacob skeptically. This guy really couldn't play nice.

"My sources," replied Alice icily. I gave a massive yawn and turned over to the side so I'd get comfortable. I hated sleeping on cool leather but I was so tired I couldn't find it in myself to stand up and walk to my room. The noise soon became an incoherent buzz and colors swam lazily in and out of focus. A warm cloud suddenly picked me up and swept me away to my room. My senses became dull and I was unable to decipher whether it was Embry or Jacob holding me. They both smelled so similar. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth.

The cloud dropped me on a soft, squashy surface. A blanket enveloped my body and something warm touched my cheek so affectionately I almost couldn't feel it. I moaned and clumsily threw my arm over whoever was beside me. I gave him a hug as a thank you because my lips were too tired to form words. Something soft ran up and down the length of my back. A warm set of lips delicately touched my ear. My spine tingled.

"Night, Kyrie," whispered a deep, husky voice "Sweet dreams." That familiar musky forest scent… I moaned inaudibly before falling into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

The sun was setting over the horizon ominously. My hand was intertwined with my mother and father's as we made our way into the large clearing. The entire Cullen coven and the pack followed behind us apprehensively. Fear and anxiety bubbled uncomfortably within my abdomen. My hands and feet were as cold as arctic glaciers as we all watched the sun set behind the horizon.

Everyone was quiet and statuesque. The cloudy night seemed intimidating and the usual breeze that blew in Forks had an unpleasant feel to it tonight; it was as if the weather could taste the ill-fated event that was soon to occur. A warm, thin hand clasped my shoulder tightly.

"Kyrie," said Leah, staring at the dark purple sky "just remember 'mind over matter'. You listen to that and you'll be fine." She phased and slunk back into her rank beside Jacob and Paul. I nodded mutely at her words. My mouth had become too dry for words and a giant clump formed at my throat. It was really only a matter of minutes now. The stars began to materialize in the cloud covered night sky. The Cullens, including my mom and dad, backed away from me slowly. The enormous wolves retreated into the forest where they gazed at me unblinkingly. I felt cold and alone.

For the very first second I woke up, I knew I was alone. I was a hybrid; not vampire but not exactly werewolf either. Everybody tried to help me, they tried to help me fit into either group but Leah made it clear that I couldn't be either one of them. The werewolves were able to shift anytime they wanted, they weren't forced to do so once every month and they looked like normal creatures that wouldn't cause much suspicion. The vampires, though undead, were as beautiful as Grecian gods; they even had these remarkable powers! I on the other hand was as ugly as a door mat covered in mud; I had nothing special about me except this transforming thing. I was the weakest link in the chain of life. No matter how hard I tried the scales would never tip. I would be alone on the top, looking down for someone to reach up to me and rescue me.

The moon peered out from behind the clouds, casting strings of silver light onto me. My skin seemed to glow as the light wrapped my skin in a cocoon. The glow started from my fingertips upwards. The light snaked up to my shoulders and made its way down, beneath my clothing, trapping my midriff and my legs in a pearly sparkle. Once my body was fully encased in the glowing silver light, the luminescent glow snaked its way around my neck, across my face and down each and every single strand of hair. I gazed at my silver-covered skin. It sparkled and shone with every flex of a muscle.

I was so enraptured by the beauty of the sparkling skin that I was completely caught off guard once _it_ started.

I fell to the floor, the world going in and out of focus. A wolf howled in anger somewhere in the distance.

A horrible pain pooled into my chest, right at the very centre of my heart. I doubled over and clutched my heart. It felt like it was pumping magma instead of blood. Every second a new part of my body filled with the angry burning. I shut my eyes tight, refusing to let the tears spill. The flame was extinguished by an unnatural cold. It burst like a dam from the centre outwards. My bones then started to expand; it stretched my skin and muscles painfully. I screamed in agony, the bones in both my legs broke on their own accord. They started to rearrange themselves into animal legs. My fingers lengthened and my nails protruded as sharp, black claws. My face lengthened torturously into a muzzle filled with fangs. My ears repositioned themselves onto the top of my head. My tailbone elongated as I shrieked and writhed in agony. Fur burst out from every crevice of my body, shielding me in the place of clothes. The fur thickened as the pain stopped.

I laid there panting and whimpering like an animal. My senses were much sharper than when I was human, I smelled several figures cautiously encircling me. They all smelled familiar. I opened my eyes and stood on two legs. I was much farther from the ground. A twig snapped and my head snapped up to see a figure with untidy bronze hair approaching me with his arms up. The hackles on my neck and spine rose; I crouched down, my arms and legs pressed against the grass.

**Will Kyrie recognize Edward? What was Jacob's reaction to seeing Kyrie squirm in pain? Will Kyrie's dream come true and will she kill Seth? How will they subdue the beast Kyrie had become!? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.**

**Sorry it took long to update, I had a mountain of work to dig through. I'll work hard to update soon! From now on, if I have six or more reviews, the next chapter would appear the next day, five or less then it would be out in two or more days. I just really want to know what you guys think or would want in the story. Thanks everyone!**

**Fable**


	10. Actor

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters here; however, I own Kyrie and the plot

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters here; however, I own Kyrie and the plot.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Kyrie or at least I thought I was her, growled menacingly at her own father. She smelled more like us werewolves now but so much more distorted. Her fur was a soft caramel brown with noticeably darker parts on and around her hackles. Kyrie really wasn't kidding when she told me she was going to be the _true_ werewolf. She looked like she was going to attack Edward. Kyrie's powerful back legs propelled her forward as she tackled Edward to the ground. The pack moved forward to help the leech but Leah stepped before us, blocking our path.

'_Watch'_ thought Leah. The vampires seemed to tense but they didn't move. Kyrie gave a loud bark and licked the bloodsucker's face, her tail wagging like a dog's. She straightened up to her full height, which was nine feet and a half, and gave us apprehensive stares. She lumbered towards us, her muzzle scrunched up and her eyes wary. That was the face she did whenever she saw something new, it looked cute.

'_Oooo!' _chorused Quil and Embry, I rolled my eyes. They just never mature. Kyrie dropped down on all fours and approached Sam curiously. Her caramel brown muzzle sniffed and probed Sam.

'_She can't recognize us?_'wondered Seth. Kyrie moved on to Embry, Sam apparently passed the inspection.

'_The pain must've gotten to her,_' Sam answered '_I'm not a doctor but I can see a bout of temporary amnesia here…_'

Kyrie's slightly smaller frame brushed against mine. Her tail whacked my hind lightly. Even though she wasn't doing it on purpose, I felt a boner coming on.

'_Why does imprinting have to be so…_'I struggled to find the right word.

'_Wonderful?_' sighed Sam, thinking of Emily.

'_Erotic?_' snickered Embry, reading my thoughts.

'_Hormonal?_' scoffed Leah, seeing the same as Embry.

'_Difficult?_' sympathized Quil.

Kyrie's small black nose started sniffing and poking at my fur. I stood as still as I could. Although she had transformed, her sparkling brown eyes remained curious and inquisitive. I nipped her ear playfully but all that earned me were three new wounds on my muzzle. She growled at me playfully and I growled back. Playing with her would be interesting to say the least. Leah scoffed at me but then again, she scoffs at everything that moves.

**Kyrie's P.O.V.**

My body felt so lithe and powerful. I successfully managed to resist the bloodlust and suppressed it for now. I sped through the trees on all fours. I found standing up on my powerful hind legs useless unless I wanted to be menacing. Alice and I raced to the solitary hilltop. She wanted to show me how her family played baseball. My muscles flexed under my silky fur as I increased momentum, shooting past Alice and leaping buoyantly over the landscape. I felt free and strong, wind whipped past me, leaving all my fear and worry behind. A pale figure shot from beneath me in mid-jump. My father smirked at me from over his shoulder. I gave a guttural howl, he proposed me a challenge.

The gigantic werewolves howled in response, they joined into the little race too. Only my mother, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Sam, Leah and Rosalie felt either too mature or too good join into the playful banter. I knocked my way to second place, right behind my supersonic father. The wolves seemed angry to have been shoved down by a female, but hey, whoever said this was a fair race?

Alice hitchhiked on my back and had a breeze all the way there. Once we got there, father was already busy preparing the giant white diamond. A warm hand stroked the fur on my head. I glanced to the side and saw Jacob clad in cut off jeans.

"Hey Kyrie," he said "you wanna play on our team? You are a distant cousin of the werewolf after all."

"Sorry, she's playing on our team," interjected Alice "Kyrie may be a lycanthrope but she still is a Cullen at heart."

"She has fur and looks like a wolf so she's with us." laughed Embry, slapping my hind quarters. I growled at him threateningly,

"But she has venom and still looks human so she's with us." roared Emmett.

"Why don't we let Kyrie decide?" chimed my mother. I whined pathetically, every time I chose between two teams someone always ended up angry.

I glanced over at my family. The Vampire Team were almost human, venomous and recklessly impulsive with one exception. And on the other hand, The Werewolf Team were half animals, covered in fur at times, howled and barked, had Jacob…wait…did I just think that. I slinked beside Jacob and pushed my head against his hand which was still on my head. Alice's face screamed betrayal. I tried to tell her that it was unfair because they had more players than the wolves but all that came up were guttural barks and throaty growls.

"Awesome," Jacob grinned "play ball."

My team pushed me up first to bat. Emmett threw the ball up and down, a maniacal grin pasted on his confident face. I weighed the aluminum bat in my half-human hands. It would probably just snap on impact with the ball. I chucked it over my shoulder and positioned my hand as if I was about to slap somebody with all my strength.

"Batter up!" sang Esme. The ball flew out of Emmett's hand, it whizzed through the air as a white blur. I swung my long arm, throwing all the force I could muster into one swing. The ball cracked against my forearm with a loud snap and flew off into the forest as fast as it had come. My father zoomed into the woods to catch it as I sprinted to first base. Rosalie stood waving madly to Edward to pitch the ball. I picked up the pace and reached the base, flipping over Rosalie effortlessly just to show off. She pouted and threw the ball back to Emmett.

The game carried on, Vampires led the game because of some penalties the wolves had shamelessly caused. It was my turn to sit as substitute because Sam wanted a shot. I prowled restlessly on the forest's edge, waiting for my next turn. The moon waned through the layers of clouds. I had a long way to go before sunrise. I rolled restlessly on the grass until something whispered my name.

"Kyrie," it breathed. I sat up, ears erected on the top of my head. I sniffed around warily, nobody had heard the voice… and I was willing to bet nobody could smell that alluring scent of pine and water from a fresh mountain stream. It was coming from the forest. I skulked around the forest edge restlessly, torn between leaving and staying.

"Kyrie," it called again, this time with more urgency "Kyrie…" still nobody turned; they were all still playing the game.

'_Hey dad_' I called mentally, remembering he had the ability to read minds '_I'm going to go to the forest for a bit. I'll be back in a jiffy!_' He waved his arm to show I had his permission.

I bound into the forest, following my nose to whatever made the whispers. The scent of pine and mountain water made my mouth water slightly; it smelled so good to me. I ran for two minutes before I reached a magnificent waterfall. It wasn't much taller than me but the water flowed over and between the rocks with a sound that was pleasure to the ears. It splashed into a pool that was moderately large even for a lycanthrope or three.

A rustle came from the bushes behind me. I crouched close to the ground, ready to spring at the creature behind the leaves. The scent I searched for emanated from that particular area. My eyes popped out of my wolfish head once the faint moonlight hit what stood there.

A lycanthrope, just like me.

The lycanthrope seemed to be male. He was a handsome tawny color, his build was lean and athletic, and his eyes were a dazzling forest green. He stood to his full height, gazing upon me. I fearlessly gazed back.

"Kyrie," he barked. I understood his barks and growls as though it was plain English.

"That's me," I said in barks. He stepped forward and sat before me, his eyes locked with mine.

"I'm Derik," he said "I've been watching you for a while, Kyrie."

"We're the same," I crawled forward and touched the tip of his moist nose, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a grin "I thought I was the only one."

"So did I," he growled, suddenly angry "thanks to the Volturi scum, we've almost died out. Almost." He looked so lonely, so pained to know he was unique in a way nobody wanted. He knew how I felt. I didn't trust him yet; he might've been acting for all I knew.

"How did you get into this neck of the woods?" I asked warily. He looked at me with pained eyes. Either this guy was a good actor or he was telling the truth.

"I ran here all the way from Florida," he murmured "I saw my pack killed and ravaged by that scum. They didn't notice me get away. I arrived here three months ago." His tone was filled with bitterness.

"Why did you stay?" I asked. He just pointed to the scenery. That's right, the forests here were thick enough to hide mythological creatures from prying mortals. He stared sadly up at the pearly moon. "At least you're not alone anymore," I attempted to make him feel better. Derik's gaze returned to me, his forest green eyes burned with an intense emotion I was unable to unmask.

"You live with the vampire scum," he spat venomously "they are under the Volturi's grasp. If they ever find out you were a lycanthrope…"

"They aren't scum!" I snarled heatedly "They're my family! It's thanks to them I'm still alive."

"What happened to the one who bit you?"

"My father slaughtered him…" Derik's body relaxed by a good amount and he slumped down on the grass beside me.

"That's good," he said, closing his eyes "the Volturi keep tabs, you see. There are only one-hundred-and-fifty lycanthropes which exist all over this world today. If those filthy, stinking ticks find even one extra lycan, they kill him or her without another thought. Right now, we don't bite anybody because all of us, even you, are being kept under watch. If we bite anybody we have two choices to make: kill or be killed. That's it really."

I stroked his face with my furry hand gently. He leaned on to my hand slightly.

"I just can't believe you're…"

"Real?" he beat me to it, snickering lightly. He caught my paw in his, placing it against his cheek. His chest vibrated the moment I touched his face. Derik was sweet, acting or not.

I stayed there and chatted with Derik a while longer. He told me stories about our kind, about his life, about anything really. I completely forgot about the baseball game and laughed along with Derik. I hadn't noticed the moon slide back down under the horizon until a sudden tingling sensation spread through my body.

It spread from my head until my toes. My fur shrunk back into my skin, my legs' bones snapped back to their usual positions just as brutally as the first time, my arms shortened and my chestnut hair flowed down my body. A cold draft brushed my bare back boldly. I gazed up at Derik, who was just as human and bare as I was. He had a hand over his eyes and he held a thick, woolen poncho in his other hand. I gladly took it and covered my naked body. He already seemed to put on a pair of sweats already anyway.

Derik removed his hand from his eyes and gave me a stunning smile. His eyes were even more beautiful when he was human, his hair was a darker shade of tawny, and his skin was borderline pale. How could a lycanthrope be so handsome?

"You're gorgeous too, you know." He smirked. I blushed madly and looked at the sky. A musky woodsy scent reached my nose. Jacob was coming. Derik tensed and started to growl at the direction the smell was coming from.

"Kyrie!" called Jacob, twenty yards away from us "Kyrie, we're leaving! Come on!"

"Friend of yours?" sneered Derik, his hands looked about ready to strangle. I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at me with those green eyes. His gaze softened considerably but his body language showed that he was still wary.

"Yes, he is. Derik, don't hurt him." I narrowed my eyes at him. He scrunched his nose up and glared at the grass beneath our feet.

"Way to break up a party," he growled, sulking into the edge of the forest. Panic flooded my system. Whether I liked it or not, Derik was like me, he was the only one who understood how it felt to be truly alone. If I lost him now then I would probably fall back into that depressing loneliness again. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Derik's hand. He looked down into my pleading eyes.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Kyrie's scent mixed with an unfamiliar one. The two scents had a similarity though it was faint. I pushed past the shrubs and ferns, toward Kyrie's alluring scent. The scene that met my eyes was one that unleashed the old fury and jealousy but in the direction of a new foe.

Kyrie's slim, pale hand was encased in a darker hand of a stranger. Since the moon had set, she was the beautiful human I had first laid eyes on. A tall man, about two years older than her stood proudly, smiling down at Kyrie as if they were lovers or something. I gagged mockingly. A string of broken sentences reached my ears.

"…can't let you go," murmured Kyrie urgently "I'll be…alone." I tried to keep myself from scoffing out loud. She didn't realize how much her family cared for her. Then again, she was the only lycanthrope here. Why was she asking a complete stranger for company? Unless… was this guy like her too?!

"Kyrie," he uttered, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "We're being watched. Be patient, bonbon. Je vous verrai plus tôt que vous pensez." This guy was smarter than I thought. I didn't understand a word of Spanish…or was that French? Kyrie seemed to understand though. She nodded mutely. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her delicate hand. I hissed angrily, it was a good thing the wind decided to howl between the leaves. The stranger gave her a final bow and headed off in the opposite direction. Kyrie stood there transfixed, fingering the spot he laid his filthy lips on. I leaned on the tree trunk, trying not to glower at the direction that stranger ran off to.

"Had fun?" I asked. Kyrie whirled around, looking like a deer in the headlights. She wrapped the large poncho more tightly over her body and began mumbling an explanation.

"You see…er," she began, thinking of the right words "I went into the woods 'cause of a…voi…squirrel! Yeah, that's it, and ehm…"

"You happened to find a hot stranger?" I grinned shrewdly. The grin I had on was forced but it seemed that Kyrie didn't notice. Her face became a rosy pink.

"Please, please don't tell anyone," she implored, clasping her hands together "Jacob, if you don't tell, I'll promise that it would be worth your while." I raised my eyes skeptically.

"I don't know," I scratched my chin, watching her squirm out the corner of my eye "your _daddy_," I sneered "would probably want to know who your new buddy is."

"Come on, Jacob," she pouted, her eyes smoldering at me "Tell you what; I'll do what you want for a week. Deal?" Tempting. She was very tempting, but Jacob Black isn't a sucker who fell for those eyes. Okay, maybe once but I wasn't going to be reeled in again. I fell in love once and I wasn't about to let _imprinting_ make a fool of me.

"Make it a month and it's a deal," I bargained. Kyrie narrowed her eyes and gave an impatient huff.

"Two weeks, that's the highest I'll go. Kyrie Cullen is no servant girl for a mongrel."

"One month. Or else daddy dearest…"

"Okay, okay!" she screamed frustrated "One month. No more than that." I shook her hand on it. Kyrie's hand was easily half my hand's size. I couldn't let touching a woman's hand spell bind me. I was determined to have Kyrie eating from the palm of my hand once the month was done. To be honest, I was tired of chasing after girls who preferred somebody else. This time, _Kyrie_ would be chasing_ me_…I just didn't have a plan on how to do that yet.

We walked through the woods in silence. Kyrie trotted alongside me, holding the fabric securely around her body. No doubt her mind wandered off to that guy.

"So," I began "what was the guy's name?" A small smile graced her features.

"Derik," she said "he's…a lycanthrope like me."

"So, when do you want the deal to kick off?" I smirked craftily.

"As soon as possible." said Kyrie "the sooner it's done with, the better."

I'm going to need all the time I can get then. This time, no one, not even _Derik_ would stop me from having the woman of my dreams.

**Jake has some competition but is he able to handle it? When would Kyrie meet Derik again? How would Jacob win Kyrie's heart by the end of one month? Find out in the next chapter of 'More Than Meets the Eye'**

**Fable**


	11. Under One Roof

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. The talented Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to**

How long had it been? A week or two at the most, I hoped. I spent most of my time in La Push alongside Jacob and the pack. The first few days were almost unbearable. The stupid tasks Jacob and his halfwit friends made me do, like running three miles and back to get them lemonade, were enough to drive me up the wall. Sure they were fun most of the time but sometimes it got just plain ridiculous.

Times like these made me feel like screaming.

I balanced a metal tray on each of my hands and one on my head. Each tray carried a variety of food and drinks that were precariously balanced on top of each other. I carefully sauntered to Embry, Quil and that slave driver, making sure not to spill anything. I do not know how these guys could take advantage of me like this! Did they have a sick grudge on me or something?!

The owners of the trays ran over to me and relived me of my burden before gobbling it down like a bunch of starved wolves. I stealthily slipped away unnoticed and ran into the woods.

I dodged past the trees and ferns, using my nose as a guide to finding that small waterfall; the very place I'd first met Derik. Over the past week, I had thought of nothing but meeting him again. I needed to know more about this guy: who he really was, how old he was, what his band preferences were, and more. I sliced through a bear trap set by poachers as I wound through the labyrinth of greenery. The water was just visible now. I burst through the bushes and looked around, panting wildly. No sign of Derik.

Disappointed, I walked over to the small pool. I slipped my clothes off and dove into the warm water. As I broke through the surface, my disappointment dissipated slightly; the water in this particular pool relaxed me for some reason. I explored the rocky bottom of the semi-deep pool to find a multitude of shimmering stones within the deep cracks. The stone surrounding the pretty stones were too sharp for me to even try to touch the sparkling rocks. I swam up to the surface and took a good lung full of air. A familiar pine scent invaded my senses. I tensed and dove under the water again, only my eyes and nose above the surface of the water.

"I knew you'd be here," said a scarily memorable voice that was melted chocolate to the ears "'Sup, Kyrie."

"Go away," I hissed, covering my body as well as I could underwater "Derik, don't make me hurt you."

"You're so cruel," he said, his scent became distant all too soon. In a matter of seconds, he was gone. My heart fluttered wildly as I dried myself with my jacket. Part of myself wanted to be kicked in the ass for telling Derik to scram, the other part wondered why. I shrugged back into my clothing then stared up at the dark, cloudy sky. A storm was coming.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist before holding me close to a warm, male body. I spun around and stared into the green eyes of Derik. His grin rivaled the Cheshire cat's and his eyes twinkled with contentment. It looks like he missed me just as much as I missed him. I buried my face into his rugby shirt and clamped my arms around his neck. His scent comforted me immensely, I didn't know him for a very long time but he was a good enough friend for me to miss after a while.

"I missed you," I murmured, pulling away from his chest and taking a seat on the grass.

"You missed me but you told me to go away? That hurt," he pointed to his chest "right here." He plopped down beside me and stared up at the sky.

"I was naked," I protested, rolling to my side to look at him "you really didn't expect me to run to you nude, did you?"

An impish grin twisted his features but he didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Pervert," I mumbled, listening to the roar of thunder coming closer "honestly, aren't there any _normal _guys anymore?"

"The word 'normal' never existed when it comes to men," he said, closing his eyes and smelling the scent of oncoming rain "we're unique creatures who never bother to have uniform attitude, unlike women." A fork of lightning briefly illuminated the skies.

"It's going to rain," I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans "I'd love to continue thins argument with you but I need to get to shelter." A warm hand clamped around my wrist. Derik stood up beside me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Do you have space in your home for one more?" he asked, staring up at the sky "I…was kicked out of my place by the landlord. Something about not paying rent for too long." My eyes lit up and grabbed his hand eagerly.

"Of course you can stay!" we started to run in the direction of the house "I must warn you, Alice has a fashion fetish and you may find your entire wardrobe in a different taste other than how you wanted it. Emmett gets rough when he's playful. My father, Edward, might not like you; he never really liked any boy I've made friends with."

"I'm scared," he muttered "maybe the streets might've been a better choice."

"Did I mention we had a fifty by sixty inch LCD in the spare bedroom?"

"You have an Xbox 360?"

"On every T.V."

"Awesome!" he roared, picking up the pace and pulling me along "On second thought, your house provides entertainment and you're there so I have someone to bother when I get bored."

"Lucky me," I grimaced.

Nearly another week had passed for Derik and I. My family had already accepted him with open arms. Since he had been disowned, the Cullens took another mythical stray in. He usually played ball in the backyard with Emmett and Jasper. I scribbled another chapter of a random story I was working on across the parchment paper. I preferred parchment to paper because it was classier… to me anyway. The pen scratched another word in when someone came knocking at my door.

"Come in," I called, not taking my eyes off my page. My parents entered my room along with Derik. Derik dripped mud all over my pretty carpet. He looked comical being pulled along by the ear by my dictator father. My father's usually expressionless topaz eyes burned with aggravation.

"Your friend Derik was rolling on the living room couch," he snarled. That's right, it was usually Edward cleaning after the three amigos. I had grown used to calling my parents by their names since the whole household called them that. Derik smirked at the wall so that Edward wouldn't see. Bella was obviously stifling her snickers. She always did when she thought of Edward in a flowery pink apron and a light blue hair band Alice had insisted he wore whenever he cleaned.

"He's a guy," I answered simply "they're meant to roll around in mud during rainy days." Bella's giggles rang over the silence. Edward dropped Derik to the floor, splattering mud all over my life sized marble wolf sculpture. I nearly screamed.

"That's going to take weeks to clean!" I shrieked "Why me?!"

"I think the same thing every single time they walk into the house." Edward smiled a crooked smile and strutted out of the room. Bella sighed and shook her head. She turned to me and Derik.

"We were _supposed _to tell you guys that we enrolled you to high school down in Forks High School." She sang, a mischievous grin crept up on her face.

"School?" wondered Derik, dirtying a fluffy towel while he wiped the mud off his skin "Aren't we exempted from that? You know, being lycanthropes and all."

"Yea, I agree," I said "we don't really need an education right? It's useless when you've got seven people who were actually there in the past to teach you about it."

"Hey," said Bella "you're part of this family now, and like it or not, we have to _pretend _to be human at the very least. It would be awkward for a bunch of teenagers not to attend school here. In Forks, everybody knows everybody. School's going to start on the first of September. Besides, you might find someone you like there. I know I did." And with that, she left me and Derik in the room.

"I hate school," mumbled Derik, flopping down on my bed "I never had to go after I was bitten and that was almost…eighty-five years ago." My jaw dropped.

"E-eighty-five years?" I stuttered "How old are you, Derik?"

"Technically speaking I'm one hundred-and-two," he muttered, poking my pillow spontaneously "but in the physical sense, I'm seventeen."

"Why'd you stop aging?" I wondered, crawling on the plush bed beside Derik.

"Lycanthrope venom," he said simply "while it turns your cells into one of a lycanthrope's it kills the gene to age. So you're stuck as sixteen."

"What else does the venom do?" I asked. The rain started to pitter patter on the window glass. I kicked my slippers off and cuddled a pillow on the bed. I got cuddly every time it rained.

"Well," Derik scratched his chin "A lot I suppose. We're stronger but our strength pales in comparison to the werewolves or vampires. We're faster than werewolves but slower than the vampires. We can transform only when the moon is out. Lycanthropes are connected to the moon in some way."

A small object hit the window with a small clink. Derik grimaced as something hit it again. We tried to ignore it but after half a minute the clinks came nonstop. Whoever was throwing them must have been chucking them in twos or threes. Derik stomped over to the window and threw it open. Several muddy stones hit him on the face and I was subjected to hysterical giggling. Someone shouted something from down on the yard. I was too caught up in giggling to notice whose it was.

"Kyrie," Derik called "Jacob wants to come up. Should I let him?"

"Tell him to clean up first," I mumbled, glancing at the marble wolf "I don't want mud pies on the carpet." Derik leaned back over the sill, his head was showered with rain water.

"She said to get clean first!" he hollered down "There's some flea powder and a nice bottle of dog shampoo in the public bathroom." I heard Jacob's furious reply. Whoever knew this guy cussed so badly? Derik shut the window and pranced back to the bed; obviously pleased with himself. He plunked down on my bed again and threw his shoes across the room. At least his feet didn't smell bad.

"Tell me more," I pleaded. Edward's stream of muffled swearing reached all the way to my room. Jacob must've given him more cleaning to do. Sure he did it with supersonic speed but the apron threw him off. Derik and I laughed at Edward's misfortune. In no time flat, Jacob was in my room, looking as though he had seen the grim reaper. At any rate, he was clean. Derik and I laughed loudly as Jacob muttered unintelligible words under his breath, shakily settling down on the armchair I kept close to my bed.

"So anyway," I said, cuddling the pillow as the rain raged outside "enlighten me more, Derik."

"Did you know that lycanthropes have a deeper understanding of their domicile?" he said. I nodded, impatient for him to continue.

"In plain English, please." murmured Jacob from the corner.

"We are more aware of what goes on around us, wherever we may be." said Derik "Several werewolves have a certain power that is connected to the strongest mental aspects that they harbor."

"Like what?" I wriggled in anticipation. Derik reached over to pull a small, flat piece of metal from the desk. He held it leveled on his palm, staring at it intently. Suddenly, it began to twist and bend lithely. I jumped backwards and Jacob edged forward carefully to peer at the contorting metal more closely. It continued to curl and distort until a small steel rose sat in the palm of Derik's hand. He placed it on my bedside table carefully.

"Telekinesis," I breathed impressed "what else can our kind do?"

"Some can bend the elements to their will, some can control other creatures, and some can read minds, like Edward."

"There's one thing I don't get," said Jacob sitting down beside me "why are you guys obliged to phase during the full moon? I mean, you can phase other times too right?"

"Yes we can," muttered Derik looking at him "we can phase from the time the moon peeks over the horizon until it disappears beneath the horizon again. The only times we can't phase is during the new moon."

"Do you guys have a special connection to the moon or something?"

"In a way. The moon fuels our powers. We're strongest during the night and our strength is amplified by how large the moon is. We are forced to phase during the full moon because the energy in our bodies is just too unbearably powerful for our human bodies to take."

"What do you think I can do?" I wondered staring at my hands as if I was waiting for something to happen. Did I have telekinesis? Or maybe if I tried hard enough I could get Jacob to do my tasks for me instead of the other way around! Derik's alluring voice broke my train of thoughts.

"It's usually connected with what you enjoyed before you were turned." he said "Like me, I always liked seeing things change and morph beneath my gaze so I guess that mental aspect was amplified by the venom."

"That's awesome," said Jacob, stretching on my bed lavishly "but does this venom kill you, you know, like leech venom?"

I grabbed Jacob's hand and rested it on my neck so he could feel the blood pulse beneath his searing palm. He seemed satisfied and hesitantly pulled his hand away from my flesh. The small patch of skin he felt burned even without his hand and the sparks I felt whenever I touched him seemed to radiate from my hand and neck.

"So," I said breaking the silence "Derik, do you want to go to Port Angeles to pick some books and stuff for school there?"

"Port Angeles?" wondered Jacob "The supplies here are just as good and the books are given by the school. Why would you want to go all the way out to Port Angeles?" I shrugged.

"Okay, okay," I confessed "There's this movie I really want to see. It's called 'Blood Soaked Kisses'. Who wants to come?" Jacob's hand shot into the air. He grinned madly, looking like a child who was expecting numerous candies.

"I have stuff to do," said Derik apologetically "Sorry." I waved his apology off.

"S' alright, Jake and I'll go."

**Come on guys, it's really depressing to get only two reviews! Thanks to FOREVER-AURELIE and PEYGOODWIN, the only two who were kind enough to review my past two chapters. Keep me going please! I'll need encouragement to write.**

**Tell me whether you want Jake and Kyrie to fall in love a.s.a.p or do you want Derik to play up her feelings for him before Jake does something to change her mind.**

**Who do you think should be the antagonist in this story: The Volturi, a secret cult or something else?**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! Review for the outcome of the next chapter!**

**Fable**


	12. Eavesdroppers

**Thanks those who reviewed my story! I completely love it guys!**

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?!"

"Get Emmett or someone else to go with you."

"They're all busy!"

"Get Bella to accompany you."

"I want Jacob to come with me."

"No."

"Why?! Just tell me why."

"He's a hormonal teenager and so are you."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're just as hormonal as Jake is."

"Am not."

"Are too!!"

On and on the bickering went. Edward and I never saw eye to eye whenever the subject turned to the male gender. We had spent hours and hours bickering. From the breaking dawn to the second the sun reached its zenith, we argued even through meal times. Bella tried to break the fight up at first but since Edward and I were equally stubborn she gave up and accompanied Rosalie on her hunting trip. Emmett made a bet that I would win and Jasper gambled Edward would rein champion. I was determined to win, I was going to see that movie with Jacob whether he liked it or not.

"I'll go with Jacob or with Embry," I compromised "choose on or the other. They're my only friends who are free for the night." Edward always saw Embry as a lecherous idiot so it was clear who he'd choose. A mischievous twinkle sparkled in his golden eyes though his face remained expressionless.

"Go with Jacob," he said simply "but I won't tolerate him being closer than one foot. Curfew is at nine."

"What?!"

"Compromise," smirked Edward, "We both lose." I sighed and threw my hands in the air in exasperation. This guy could really push my buttons. He mumbled something like "Teenagers…" as I stomped up the stairs in a rage. I stared out the many windows that led to my room. The sun was setting. I was due to meet Jacob in less than thirty minutes.

Dressing was never a hassle for me, unlike other girls. I merely changed my shirt, slipped into a pair of random jeans and grabbed a handbag that slung over my shoulders. I tied my layered brown hair into a high pony tail and sprayed Victoria Secret Garden's _Pear Glace _lightly over myself. I slipped on my favorite gladiator flats on and took a last glance at the vanity mirror. I smiled at myself, imperfect, realistic, and not plastic like all those other girls. The steel rose Derik had given me sat on my jewelry box. My eyes lingered on it for just a second more before I bolted through the door and down the stairs.

Jacob stood at the doorway, staring at the moon behind him; he wore a Linkin Park t-shirt, a black biker jacket – although he really didn't need it -, dark wash jeans and sneakers. Even I could see that he looked good. His nose was wrinkled up again. I honestly wondered why it smelled so bad. I jumped down the last few stairs, gracefully landing on my feet. Once I was within fifty feet of Jacob, his head snapped to my direction. His jaw didn't drop like it did in the movies, although his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I didn't look that bad – did I?

"Hey Kyrie," he said normally "ready to head out?" Apparently I didn't have any effect on him either. Ah well, it wasn't like I wanted to have any effect on him anyway, right?

"Yea, let's go," I hopped into Jacob's Rabbit and fastened the seatbelt. Jacob sped off, eager to get the distance between the coven and himself as fast as possible. I smelled a curious scent of metal and wire on Jacob but I dismissed it, thinking it was merely his cell phone.

**Embry's P.O.V**

I followed Jacob and Kyrie in a blue Honda, accompanied by Quil. Jacob, Quil and I had a three-way mini microphone in our left ear, all thanks to Jacob's ridiculous request. I remember him coming up to me after one patrol, gazing at me with pleading eyes.

"Embry, Quil," he said urgently "I need your help."

"What do you need, man?" asked Quil.

"I have a date with Kyrie tonight an-"

"Woooo!" we chorused; something we usually did to tease Jake and man it never got old!

Jake whacked us behind our heads; that was what he did whenever we did that.

"I'm serious," he said glaring.

"Okay, okay," I sighed "we can coach you on stuff like Dating 101."

"It's tonight."

"Damn."

"Best we could do is coach you _during_ the date." offered Quil. Jake and I looked at him skeptically.

"We don't read each others' minds when we're human, remember?" I whacked him upside the head. Quil motioned for us to follow him.

We sprinted all the way to his house. Once we were all squashed in Quil's tiny bedroom, he held up a weird microchip thingy before us.

"This," said Quil "can let us all talk to each other within a hundred foot radius. Just pop it in your ear, Jake and you'll have two experts with you at all times."

I snapped out of my flashback and swerved to avoid an oncoming truck. I swear Jacob's going to give me a heart attack. The damn radio irritated my ear, I felt like scratching it off. I heard nothing but silence on the other side of the mike.

"Talk to her." I hissed; I wanted to see some fireworks by the end of the night otherwise I'd never help Bashful again.

"So, erm…" began Jake uncertainly.

"Tell her she looks nice." said Quil.

"You look good Kyrie," said Bashful, Kyrie mumbled a thanks. Port Angeles was still another hour away.

"Ask her what perfume she's wearing."

"You smell great Kyrie, what cha wearing?" Even I could tell he was dying to ask that. Their small talk lasted practically the whole ride. They talked about _everything_! By the time I hopped out of the car my left ear had fallen out - at least I think it did…

The two love birds entered the movie house without seconds to spare. Jake, being the pig he was, carried so many snacks I wondered how he would actually see the screen. Kyrie just got a large pack of m&m's and water. Quil and I followed behind them inconspicuously, giving Jake all the romantic advice we could give. Kyrie's reaction remained the same through all of them – the 'I've-heard-this-from-other-guys-already' look. Not a very good sign.

"Help me!!" whispered Jacob frantically "Nothing's working."

"Put your hand on her thigh!" Quil burst out spontaneously. I raised an eyebrow at him. His face was set alight in a wicked grin. And I thought I was bored. A slap rang through the theatre. I peered down at Kyrie and Jacob from three rows up. Jacob's face was a magnificent scarlet and Kyrie's face was a peony.

"Owned," Quil and I muttered.

**Kyrie's P.O.V**

To put it bluntly, the night was bogus. Jake wasn't his normal, comical self; the movie rotated around revenge and vampires killing vampires; and that icky stench of wire and metal wouldn't go away! I tried to have fun but the man beside me was a complete stranger. It was more than just awkward. The only smile I saw from him was a triumphant smile, something he did whenever he thought he did something right.

Everything he did was just so wrong!

The usual Jake would scarf the snacks down, not caring who was watching but this one ate each piece of food so slowly you'd think he was retarded. The usual Jake would reach over and try to sneak snacks away from me but this one actually _offered_ his food. The usual Jake would have grabbed my hand whenever I jumped in surprise but this one slung his entire arm around my shoulders I couldn't move properly. Who brainwashed Jacob Black and made him a gentleman?! Being a gentleman really didn't get brownie points with a girl if they aren't fun at all.

We exited the movie theatre after the movie which I didn't comprehend by any means. Jacob's arm had slid down my shoulders and now perched on my waist. I wanted nothing more than to rip it out of his arm socket. I slid in the passenger seat of the Rabbit. Jake hopped in and revved the car. He leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. I would've found it cute and have blushed on some other _normal_ day. Today, I just wanted to spit in his face.

"You were so cute when you screamed, babe." Jacob said tastelessly. I snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" I screamed, glaring at him venomously. Jake was thunderstruck.

"Huh?" he uttered.

"You know perfectly well! Calling me 'babe', those nasty pick up lines you used, and _your _arm on_ my_ waist?!"

"I-I-I…" he stuttered pathetically.

"Jacob you weren't yourself tonight!" I scowled "I might have well just picked a random guy off the street. I'm completely sure he'd do _exactly_ what you did."

"I only wanted to make you happy." Jake admitted sheepishly "I wanted you to have a good time with me tonight". Great, now I felt guilty.

"Jacob," I sighed, leaning back against the headrest and shutting my eyes "I would have had a great night if you were yourself. I mean, who wouldn't? You're real fun to just be around. I wanted to see Jake, the werewolf who loves to laugh, not Jacob, the guy who's exactly like all those other pathetic losers out there."

"So I screwed up?"

"Big time."

Jake pouted childishly "Sucks for me…"

We started to laugh hysterically. I clutched the stitch in my side and Jacob rolled off the seat and into the back seat shaking with laughter. Our peals of laughter died down gradually. I looked over at the handsome Quileute behind me who was pulling a small black ear phone out of his ear. I put two and two together.

"Embry?" I said smirking.

"And Quil." He handed me the small phone. "Give it your best shot."

I placed my lips as close to the tiny microphone without actually touching it. I took a deep breath and screamed shrilly into the microphone. Even Jacob had to cover his ears. I screamed and screamed until my lungs deflated and my voice was hoarse. I threw the microphone back to Jacob.

"Sorry guys," he said, an evil smirk playing up his handsome features "Kyrie got pissed."

"Whaaat?" yelled Quil from the other end. Jacob and I burst into another series of laughter.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced back at Jacob. _This _was the guy I had wanted to see all night. A gravitational pull seemed to draw me closer to him. I couldn't fight it, my eyes locked with his. Jacob's brown eyes shone with hesitance and desire. I placed a hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him. Our foreheads touched, our eyes never broke contact and his warm breath tickled my face and neck. What was I doing? It felt so wrong…

Yet so right…

"Do you want this, Kyrie?" he whispered, placing a large hand on the small of my back.

"Jacob…" I whispered huskily. I stroked his neck gently pulling him closer. He took that as a go signal.

Our lips met subtly. Jacob was restraining himself terrifically. I pushed my lips against his with a bit more pressure. I closed my eyes and tasted his lips with a swift brush of the tongue. He tasted like a sweet, juicy fruit you couldn't get enough of. His other large hand clamped itself around my waist and brought me tumbling on top of Jacob. We landed on the backseat, Jake on the bottom and me on top. I broke the kiss to look into his eyes. They were half lidded with pure pleasure. I giggled and brushed some hair off his face.

"Wow." he breathed.

"'Wow' yourself." I smiled sweetly at him.

**Derik's P.O.V**

How dare that mongrel? How dare he place his filthy, dirt covered paws on Kyrie?! I stood on a ledge that shadowed the entire Port Angeles. My vision was greatly improved thanks to the fact I was a lycanthrope. I howled angrily at the moon which waned through the clouds. I wanted nothing more than to rip Black limb from limb. Kyrie laid on top of that incubus in a dog suit, smiling and joking with that mutt. The pooch seemed to enjoy every single moment of it. That was supposed to be _me_ beneath Kyrie. I smashed a fraction of the ledge I was situated on. The force of a single punch exploded with the force of a small bomb.

The rocks tumbled down and crashed to the floor probably eighty feet down. Alaric, my fellow lycanthrope, was at my side at once.

"_Derik, you ought to stay out of the moonlight. Remember, Kyrie might see you._" he barked hoarsely. I slunk back into the shadows reluctantly. Anger and rage tinted my surroundings a delicious blood red.

"_Why are you here?_" I snapped "_Does _he_ need anything else now?_"

"_He wants a status report about her._"

"_Kyrie Cullen, age sixteen, height five foot nine, transformed August thirteen, powers unknown as of now._"

"_Derik, don't get too attached to her,_" warned Alaric "_Remember, she is a tool, nothing more._"

"_Of course,_" I murmured. The clan's first and most prominent, if not important, rule: Outsiders remain outsiders.

**Another chapter under the belt. I still can't decide! Help me please? The poll isn't closed yet guys so choose:**

**Derik or Jacob?**

**Volturi or cult?**

**So click on the review button and tell me who or what you want and tell me why. Thankies!**

**Fable**


	13. Only the Beginning

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! The polls have now closed and here are the results:**

**Jacob wins and the antagonists are NOT the Volturi!**

**Yay! Now let's see how the story turns out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: …You know the drill…**

The alarm clock rang angrily in my ears. I groaned and smashed it with a swift blow. The butterflies in my stomach had woken me up hours ago. I was anxious. Despite being a mighty lycanthrope which could tear a human to shreds at will, I was nervous.

Today was my first day of high school.

I shakily hopped out of bed and took a long hot shower. The water soothed my tense muscles. A wolf howled in the distance and my thoughts immediately flew to Jacob Black.

Ever since our date to Port Angeles, things were awkward between the two of us. I don't regret kissing him but he sure did. Whenever we saw each other, we'd blush and mumble hello but we never gallivanted around anymore. I wasn't sure on how to act around my friend anymore. Were we friends or something more than friends? And if we were more than friends, what were we? I couldn't even stand the phrase "friends with benefits". How was I supposed to greet him now? With a kiss, a hug or what? How did Jake feel about this?

I spent the whole morning multitasking. I dressed while I packed my bag – which I had forgotten to do –, I ate while I tied my hair, I brushed my teeth while I laced my boots and thinking about Jacob for the whole duration of the morning. My thoughts seemed to drive Edward up the wall.

"Kyrie!" he bellowed "Stop thinking! Please, just stop thinking!" He even placed Rosalie's headphones on and turned the mp3 to full volume just to evade my thoughts about Jacob. Edward tried to ground me when he found out that I'd kissed Jacob willingly but Bella came to the rescue by reminding him that they kissed on much more than one occasion.

Derik gracefully sauntered down the steps. He seemed to be in a chipper mood as of late. I never found out why but I never really badgered him on trivial subjects. A boyish grin graced his handsome face as he took my hand and brushed his lips against it gently; a common greeting from someone as behaved as Derik.

"Ready for school?" he asked me as we walked to the garage.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I muttered. School was never really my strong suits. We entered my mother's Mercedes Guardian, he was driving.

"Cheer up, Kyrie," he smiled at me "are you sure school is the only thing you're worried about?" I gave a huge sigh. Derik was always more observant than the other guy when it came to something that bothered someone.

"It's nothing." I waved it off wearily. Derik's pale hand grasped mine firmly. His twinkling green eyes held no other emotion but concern.

"You can trust me Kyrie." He pressed my hand against his cheek affectionately. I smiled coyly and stroked his warm cheek. I pulled it away slowly.

"It's…Jacob" I confessed staring at my lap. His face hardened slightly. Derik and Jacob never were on best terms.

"What about him, Kyrie?" Derik's voice phenomenally remained soft and concerned.

"Well…"

"Trust me." He whispered, his hot breath tickled my ear. I giggled and pushed him away gently.

"Remember the night I went on a date with him?" Derik nodded stiffly.

"We…erm…kissed that night," I mumbled, blushing a ferocious red "now I don't know how to act around him. I mean, a kiss is a sign that says that you like that guy right? And Jacob and I have never been anything but good friends. We can't even say 'hi' without it getting awkward. I don't know what we are anymore. Are we still just friends or are we something more than that now? If so, what are we? I'm so confused, Derik…"

Derik's face was stony. His forest green eyes seemed to have become hard emeralds. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. Something I said must have upset him. In a blink of an eye his face softened and he morphed back into that sweet, gentle teen I knew. There was something that bothered me about that face he just made. I had never seen it before and it scared me. There was probably more to Derik than what met the eye.

"Do you regret kissing Jacob?" he asked me abruptly. I stopped analyzing his face and clenched my hands into fists.

"No," I whispered feebly "It felt so right."

"That bastard." growled Derik, slamming his fist on the dash board. I started, my heart thumped erratically from the shock. Derik's face was contorted into a mask of rage and hate.

"D-Derik?" I stuttered "what's wr-wrong?"

"He's playing you like a puppet."

My heart stopped. Jacob? He must have been mistaken. Then again, men were notorious for their lies and deceit.

"Kyrie," he looked at me, his face still angry but his eyes were tinted with despair "I didn't want to tell you this but… I saw… no, it's best not to say." He leaned back on the chair, looking displeased with himself.

"Tell me, Derik." I leaned closer to him. What had he seen?

"Kyrie, you won't like it. It's best not to say…"

"Derik," I commanded, staring him straight in the eye. He clenched his jaw and looked out the window guiltily.

"I saw him and Leah by the beach last night," he began uncertainly "I heard them talking. Jacob complimented her endlessly and Leah…kissed Jacob."

"No," I whispered "You're lying! Jacob won't…he…" I faltered. Derik pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He scanned through the photos until he reached his destination. He slipped the phone into my hands.

There was a picture of Jacob and Leah kissing passionately. He was leaning over her with his arms locked around her waist and Leah's hands ran through Jacob's hair. The date was set the night before at nine o'clock. Derik wasn't lying. I leaned back and stared into the rain flabbergasted. How could men be so infinitely selfish? How could they choose women just like that?! As if we were just toys they could play with. Indignant tears prickled my eyes. I was used.

"Screw Jacob," I growled angrily crushing the phone into scrap metal. Derik swiped the SIM card away before that turned into rubbish as well. A warm hand stroked my cheek soothingly. I instinctively leaned into it. "Screw men." I murmured as an afterthought.

"Not all men are lying, thieving cheaters, Kyrie." said Derik softly "I'm definitely not one of them."

"I'll see that for myself." I muttered crossly.

"Okay," he revved the car "I'll show you that I'm different. Just you wait, Kyrie Cullen."

The ride to Forks High was silent. I contemplated on ways to crush Jacob Black like a bug beneath my heel while Derik hummed contentedly to himself. I was cut short on my plans for revenge when Derik opened the passenger seat like a well mannered gentleman. I hitched my black messenger bag over my shoulder and sauntered over to the main building side-by-side him. Several people turned their heads to look at us. The majority were desperate-looking girls who'd kill for a boyfriend as attractive as Derik.

We pushed the front doors open. The reception area was air conditioned and full to brimming with potted greenery. The only bare space was a couple of squashy armchairs and a desk behind a glass pane. We approached the woman who typed frivolously on the out-of-date computer. She looked up from her work and arranged her face in a well practiced faux smile.

"Hello, you two must be," she checked a piece of paper "Derik Hale and Kyrie Cullen, yes?"

"Yeah we are," said Derik "we'll just take our schedules and be on our way to class, miss."

"Very well then," the ancient woman rummaged through an uneven stack of papers before pulling out two slightly crumpled sheets "Miss Cullen you are expected to have every teacher sign the slip on their respective class. Same goes for you, Mr. Hale."

"Thank you." With that, Derik and I left the reception area and headed into the courtyard. There were still fifteen minutes before class so we decided to chill. I sat on a dry bench and scanned my schedule.

"Hey we have first and last period together." Derik said happily.

"Do you think I should give Jacob a taste of his own medicine or something worse?" I laughed casually. Derik was shocked but he quickly recovered.

"Give him something that hurts as much. Might I suggest cold-shouldering him?"

"That's too weak."

"Get together with someone else?"

"I'm not stooping as low as he is."

"Pretend that you're interested with someone else! That always drives a guy mad."

"Not bad," the bell blared in the distance. Derik and I walked down the hall, ignoring the rude whispers and points sent over our way. Teenagers seemed to deteriorate in morals every wretched year. It took a whole lot of self control not to rip them limb from freaking limb.

Our first class was biology with a pale brunette teacher. She merely signed our slips and shooed us off to our seats.

Long story short, I didn't make any friends at all during the first day unless you counted this girl who started shooting spit balls at me during trig. I made sure she had a little 'accident' when she sat on her chair during art class and ended up with a horrid tear on her small ass skirt; the nose knows. Derik ended being crushed on by every taken or single girl in school, he thought the day had been productive enough.

I collapsed on the four poster and switched the lights off. I was about to fall asleep when a piece of paper tickled my nose. I sneezed and ripped it off the headboard. Someone seemed to think it was funny to just nail a piece of paper to a bed. I took a quick glance at it. The handwriting was scratchy and it seemed to be written in a hurry. I sniffed the piece of paper. The scent was familiar but yet so alien. I remembered smelling it only once…

_Kyrie,_

_They're coming for you, leave as soon as possible. They want your power._

**This chapter's basically a filler. The real action will start next chapter. Review and you'll get a cookie!! **

**Fable**


	14. Beneath the Lies

Here's the next chapter as I'd promised

**Here's the next chapter as I'd promised.**

My billowing cloak whispered behind me as I weaved in and out of the towering trees. The night was deathly silent. The animals could sense my presence. I lowered the hood subconsciously. The grass crunched beneath my feet as my strides quickened. I couldn't let anybody catch me now, especially not that curious little pest, Kyrie. The moon peeked from its cloudy shade, looking down at me disapprovingly. My blood tingled yet I fought the urge to transform.

Kyrie, what an uninteresting creature…

Over the last few weeks I stayed residence to the Cullens' household. Their lavish domicile hadn't surprised me at all. None of them, not even the mighty mind-reader, had found me out. Vampires truly are as daft as the dead. Kyrie had probably caught their idiocy without even knowing it.

The werewolves were – I'd never even thought this possible – even more dim-witted than the vampires. Especially that Jacob. The fool is blinded by his feelings for Kyrie. How the little siren was able to do it, I'll never know. The boy has a skull as thick as a Grecian pillar from the Parthenon. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't able to accomplish the simplest of math problems.

Kyrie did seem to like him anyway.

I clenched my hand. Who, in the right mind, would pick a mongrel when they could have a loyal Labrador? Kyrie bewildered me. She was able to have a well-bred gentleman from an upper class society and yet she'd rather stay with a lousy, flea-bitten idiot from downtown.

Kyrie would.

I sighed and ran my hand through my thick brown hair. Kyrie is the type of girl who stays with whoever needed her most. Even though I'd shown her the picture, I had no doubt she would readily forgive Jacob once he got down on his knees.

Kyrie was entertaining though. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so genuinely. Every second we spent playing video games, eating ice cream, or horsing around was etched into my mind for some strange reason. The feel of her soft skin brushing mine still burned on some places, like a tattoo I couldn't ignore.

"Derik, you're the best." whispered the ghost of Kyrie's memory. I shook my head vigorously trying to rid myself of Kyrie. Why?! Why did she poison my mind like searing venom?

I reached the waterfall where I met Kyrie. Without a second thought, I dove into the cold water. The cold bit and stung at my bare, exposed skin. My fingertips brushed against the flat wall below the cascading water. A patch started to glow a faint green. I swiped my thumb against the jagged rock which protruded slightly beside the patch. Blood flowed from the open wound steadily. I wiped it on the faintly glowing patch, ignoring all of the intricate patterns it formed in the water.

A muffled grinding noise reached my sensitive ears as a perfectly round hole, big enough to allow two men in, appeared behind a shifting rock. With my oxygen nearly depleted, I swam through the hole quickly. The tunnel was just as wide and smooth as it twisted and turned and forked. Only a member of the Yuushuu clan was able to access the hidden tunnel.

I broke the surface, taking as much of the air I could. I climbed out of the small pool lithely. Someone was already waiting for me at the edge of the generously decorated room.

"Ah, Derik," purred a horribly familiar voice "Kentaro has been waiting." The scantily dressed Serena seductively stepped out of the shadows. Her bright lilac eyes watched my every move.

"Do not worry, kitten," I smirked slyly "I have information that will not disappoint."

I walked down the familiar hallways flanked by Serena. She too was a lycanthrope but she was pathetically weak. All she cared about was her grooming. Her body, I had to admit much to my disdain, was one that made all the men drool. Her lavender hair was pulled into a playful ponytail, she was always perfectly groomed on every occasion and she probably had more experience than a Times Square hooker.

I pushed a heavy set of expensive cherry wood doors open. Kentaro, the leader of the Japanese Yuushuu clan, sat in an ornately carved throne in one corner of the room, next to the underwater window. Kentaro's unnatural shock of white hair seemed more on end today than ever. His pale, smoky gray eyes had bags under them and his clothes were ruffled. Kentaro looked up at me with his narrow eyes.

"Ah, Derik," he acknowledged "good news I hope?" I kneeled on one knee as a sign of respect; it was something Kentaro demanded.

"Kentaro-sama," the Japanese suffix for 'master' was another one of his policies "I have news on the girl."

"Is she the one we have been looking for?"

"Yes, sir, she is the very one." Kentaro's eyes lit up and his fatigue seemingly vanished.

"Tell me everything you know of her."

"Kyrie is sixteen, chestnut hair and caramel brown eyes. Five foot nine, stature is moderately powerful, and her powers haven't showed themselves yet. She lives with the Cullens and her close friends are the La Push werewolves. She is currently in love with one called Jacob Black."

"How long had she been out once she was bitten?"

"Two years."

Kentaro's eyes widened. He sprang from his throne and began to pace briskly. He ran his slender fingers through his already untidy hair.

"Are you sure?" he demanded fiercely. I nodded hesitantly. Kentaro never was the man who could control his temper. A maniacal grin crept up his face. His pale gray eyes shone benevolently.

"What is it, Kentaro-sama?" I wondered.

"Don't you see it, Derik? If she was out cold for two years _merely _because of the venom that must mean she is powerful beyond belief! This may be able to help us to the highest degree." He averted his frenzied gaze to me "Derik, my right-hand man, your first mission has been fulfilled. Now I assign to you a greater task, will you accept?" Kentaro was kinder when he was pleased.

"Yes, Kentaro-sama," I bowed my head reverently "I am but a humble servant who carries out whatever you wish."

"Excellent, excellent," his eyes flashed perilously "you always knew what was expected from you. I want you to persuade young Kyrie to join our clan. With her we could finally rid the world of that irksome Volturi. If you could coax her powers free, I shall reward you a bonus. Do not fail me, Derik." He turned and pulled a book from the many volumes he hoarded. His eyes flickered to me yet again. It was only through courteousness that I didn't leave until he had dismissed me.

"You may go now, Derik." rang Kentaro's voice. I stood up and gave him a swift bow before striding out the door. I shut the heavy doors with a dull thud. Serena sprung from the shadows and bombarded me with her petty questions.

"What did he want? Did he say anything about me? What was he wearing today?"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the spacious underground pathways and pretending cotton was lodged in my ears. Serena continued to yap fervently until I reached the small pool within my quarters in headquarters. I stripped the heavy cloak off and let it fall to the floor. I was about to leap into the water when two clawed hands snatched my upper arm. I looked to the left to see Serena's lilac eyes staring at me pleadingly.

"Answer me one thing at least." she whispered, leaning her palm on my arm.

"Serena, I have to go." I tried to tug my arm out of her hands. She just dug her sharp cuticles into my skin. "Okay, okay, just one."

"Do you love her?" Serena asked in barely a whisper. An invisible hand gripped my stomach uncomfortably. I glared at the floor.

"You know I don't," I mumbled, masking the insecurity "but I don't love you as well."

"You used to!" she screeched, her lilac eyes started tearing up "What happened, Derik? We could still be happy. Just forget about her, Kyrie is weak. _I'm_ the one you want, _dearest_." I flinched, hearing the name she'd given me always made me feel uneasy.

"You want Kentaro, remember? Besides, I don't love Kyrie."

"Yes you do! I can read it in your eyes, it's as plain as day!"

"Look, Serena, you can't read a toddler's book properly so don't even think you can read human emotions."

"Derik," she began more gently "I know men, even if I don't know Humpty Dumpty or something. You want to be with her, don't you? You also seemed to get pissed at the mention of Jacob's name." I flinched.

"No I don't," I grumbled "I have to go."

"Liar!!" that was the last thing that reached my ears before I plunged into the icy cold water.

I swam through the winding tunnels absentmindedly. The thought of me in love was utterly ludicrous. My fling with Serena wasn't something I would consider as love. Kyrie…hmph, I wouldn't love her if my life depended on it. Sure she was a fun, caring, probably even cute…but I don't have any heart to give away. But if I did love her…how interesting would that be?

I shook the disturbing images from my troubled mind and stared straight ahead. Kyrie was, is and always will be just another girl to me…right?

**Kyrie's P.O.V**

I sat quietly in a corner, eyeing the pack cautiously. Quil had invited me to one of their private bonfire parties. The crisp night air caressed my face and whispered quietly amongst the trees. The flickering green-blue flames danced a top the beached driftwood gracefully. Quil, Embry and Seth splashed in the glassy sea water, roaring and jeering in mock battle; Sam and Emily sat huddled together next to the fire, laughing and holding hands; Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady filled their stomachs with food that might have fed a whole third world nation; Jacob and Leah were no where to be seen.

I wrinkled my nose and wandered to the far edge of the cliff, away from the loud, cheerful banter. The uneasy black sea mirrored a crescent moon through its waves. The smell of the salty sea air calmed me; it was one of the things that did. Ever since Derik had shown me that irksome picture of Leah and Jacob, my mind was constantly agitated. It bothered me that I, myself, had kissed him indiscriminately. I just wanted to kick myself for jumping on him like that! I felt like a sleazy teenager who had nothing better to do in her life.

Then there was also the issue of the green-eyed beast that dwelled within the bowels of my soul. It nearly tore me apart when I saw Jacob and Leah together. I admit that I had developed feelings for Jacob but I always thought that I was able to handle it. I didn't think it would develop into a fully grown nuisance.

I sat close to the rocky edge with my legs curled up against my chest. My head rested on my knees. I bit my lip as my hand moved up to clutch my heart which beat painfully. I had Derik with me didn't I? Why did I need Jacob?

A kaleidoscope of memories flashed in my mind. Our very first encounter, the hellish training sessions with Leah, the times we'd just hang around, my transformation, the laughs, the tears…he was there alongside me through practically everything! I just never minded as much as I should have.

I sighed and clenched my teeth. I stared out at the sea dejectedly. This was one of the times I wished I could just turn back time. If I could, I would have spent my days with Jake, laughing and just taking life easy. Too bad I couldn't.

A warm hand grasped my shoulder gently. The familiar musky forest scent mingled with the air. I fought back a pained grimace as I smiled up at Jacob. His face was set alight in the beautiful smile I'd loved.

"Hey Kyrie," he said plopping himself down on the ground beside me "you seem awfully quiet tonight. What's wrong?"

"Just some things on my mind," I muttered "it's really very boring stuff."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah…why don't you go and enjoy the bonfire? I'm fine here." I started to move my index finger across the fine layer of sand which covered the rock.

"I'd love to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…there's no food left, watching Emily and Sam makes me want to tease them – very bad idea when Sam's the alpha – and Leah's _really _getting on my nerves." I found this sentiment rather odd.

"But…you kissed her…" I hissed under my breath. Jacob's eyes lost the playful twinkle in them. His voice became harsh and fierce.

"Who told you that?" he growled "Has that _witch_ been spreading rumors?"

"No," I muttered avoiding his eyes "Derik showed me."

"_Showed_ you?"

"He was wandering around a few nights ago and…well that's when he saw you and Leah…making out." I clasped my hands tightly together "I guess I should have asked if you were in a relationship before kissing you, huh?"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and grinned impishly at me. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow up at him now. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm body. The butterflies flapped over excitedly in my stomach. I felt light headed – and probably weak-kneed if I was standing.

"You think I kissed her 'cause I wanted to?" I nodded weakly. His body vibrated slightly as he laughed. He tipped my chin up so that my eyes would lock with his dark, appealing eyes. A shadow of a blush crossed my face.

"Kyrie," he whispered "I wouldn't willingly kiss Leah Clearwater for all of the gold, jewels and riches in the world. _She _kissed _me_."

"Oh…" wow, I just embarrassed myself by babbling like an idiot. Jacob just laughed again. I cracked a wry smile.

"You got jealous, didn't you?" he murmured, smirking like he never smirked before "You couldn't stand the mere thought of me with another woman!"

"Shut up, Jake," I threatened "or I'll shut your yap for you."

"Oooh, big words for such a frail, short-tempered, gull-"

"I'm warning you, Black…"

"_Gullible_ lycanthrope." Without another thought, I pounced on Jacob and clawed at every square inch of skin I could reach. We wrestled each other for nearly twenty minutes before I collapsed on the soft grass panting like a dog. Jacob put his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me triumphantly. Fine beads of sweat coated the sides of his face and his bare torso.

"I win," he laughed. I smiled and kissed his forearm tenderly. Jacob dropped down on my side. His eyes never left my face.

"Jake," I whispered, lying down on my side. He imitated my position and stared into my eyes. He and I were close enough to feel each other's breath against our exposed skin.

"What is it?" came his husky reply.

"Do you consider us as something…more than friends?" he chewed on his lower lip.

"I suppose…" I intertwined my fingers with his.

"What?"

"I…don't know really… that's all up to you."

"Why me?"

"Because I imprinted on you."

**Ta-daaa!! I know it's been a while since I'd updated but hey, school life is hectic, is it not?**

**Please, please review. I work hard and I hope that you guys could tell me what you think of my efforts; is it enough? Any grammar errors? What else do you want in the story? More humor? More drama?**

**Now you may click the button! ******

**Fable**


	15. Why me?

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill!!**

"_Because I imprinted on you…"_

I stared at Jacob incredulously. My mouth agape and I stared unblinking at him. My eyes raked his face for any lie but found none. Jacob was completely serious about this! The butterflies fluttered away and a horrid sinking feeling. I wrinkled my nose and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I swiftly turned and took long quick strides in the opposite direction.

The guilt I felt was practically unbearable. I'd always thought that Jacob and I connected _naturally_. Not because he was practically forced to! I was more that a little guilty, I was absolutely crushed…

"Kyrie!" Jacob ran up behind me "Kyrie, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I grimaced profoundly.

"I'm such a disgusting person." I hissed through my teeth "Is there any way to break this imprint?"

Jacob was utterly aghast.

"Wh-Why?" he stuttered "Don't you like the fact I'm yours?" I kicked at a fallen branch powerfully. The wood splintered into toothpicks. "Guess not…" he looked a little downcast.

"Don't get me wrong, Jake." I patted his high shoulder "I like you but…I don't know how to explain it." I didn't want to explain my complicated female emotions to a male. It didn't even _sound_ right.

Jacob suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the forest. I willingly obliged. I needed to get any awkwardness out of my system before Jacob started to think we were something more than friends.

"I want to show you some place special." He said picking the pace up "You've got to keep it a secret, okay?"

"What is it?" I wondered genuinely curious.

"You'll see." My favorite smile was playing up his face. I smiled sweetly at him and started to jog to keep up with his enormous strides. The smell of freshly cut pine wood wafted through the air.

The moon shone a pale light upon the cutest forest cottage I had ever seen. It was like the ones you would see in a movie! The walls were made of cemented logs; the chimney was built of a deep red brick; there were various vines which crawled up the sides of the cottage and there was a normal door with the picture of a wolf carved on it. The cottage had two floors and it seemed to be the perfect escape from real life.

"Wooow," I marveled jogging around the cute log cabin, taking in every last detail "Jake this place is so cool! Is this yours?"

"Yeah, it is. I made it once I'd come back. Guys need their space." He shrugged watching me jog back and forth around his house.

"Wow," I repeated "I can't even carve wood! You must be great with your hands." Jacob raised an eyebrow up at me.

"And just what are you implying, you naughty little wolf-girl?" he smirked naughtily. I rolled my eyes at him and punched him playfully.

"You're a perv," I laughed.

"And proud of it!" he grinned and pushed the front door open for me.

The place was almost completely barren! There was so much space to fill. The landing was plain empty with the living room to the right and a kitchen in a room beyond that. The kitchen had all its cupboards and a sink but it was missing the stove, refrigerator and the microwave. The living room was just a large, vacant space.

I ran up the stairs and found four doors. I opened the first door and found a perfectly functional bathroom – which didn't have lights since Jacob obviously didn't make plans for electricity. The second door led to a moderately large bedroom with another bathroom connected to it – obviously the master's bedroom. The third and fourth doors were regular sized bedrooms. None of the bedrooms had furniture unless you counted the lumpy mattress in the master's bedroom.

"This place is…" I tried to look for the right word.

"Completely and utterly empty?" answered Jacob sheepishly.

"I was going to say well-made." I lied.

"Sure you were," smiled Jacob. This place practically called out to the best interior designers in the world. Two of who I just happened to know.

"Jake, I hope you won't kill me for this, but I assure you, this is for the best." I flipped my cell phone open and speed dialed Alice's number.

"You promised to keep this place a secret!" growled Jacob resentfully. The phone started ringing,

"I never even said I would keep it a secret, didn't I?" I smiled devilishly at Jake "Besides, you _need _help."

"Hey, Kyrie!" chimed Alice from the other line.

"Alice, we have a code Black." I tried to keep the upcoming giggles from spilling.

"That serious?!" screamed Alice "Where is it? Whose place is it?"

"Yes it is. Follow my scent and you won't miss it and its Jake's."

"I'll be right over."

"Over and out." I flipped the phone closed and looked over at Jacob who was sulking in the corner like a petulant child.

I walked over to him and mustered the best evil genius smile I could. He stuck his lower lip out and turned his back on me.

"Mean." He pouted childishly. I thought it was rather cute even if he was a giant who looked twenty. I skipped around his hunched frame and stopped in front of his pouting face. I patted his nose with my index finger.

"You know I'm right, Jakie."

"Jakie?" he grinned sardonically.

"Well you're acting like a petulant child so I decided I'd better name you as one." We burst into loud peals of laughter. It was so easy being with Jacob. Although I wasn't anywhere near ready for a relationship, I didn't want Leah to be with him. He deserved much more than the likes of that bitch and of me.

The interior designer team – made up of both Esme and Alice – arrived not a moment later than I'd thought. The only thing they had was a tape measure. Alice bounced up before Jacob and I with a look dedicated to business. I found it rather funny to see her so absorbed into one thing and not multitasking like she usually does.

"You guys need to leave." She told us decidedly.

"I'm not leaving you leeches in my house!" retorted Jacob. His nose was wrinkled up again.

"Are you afraid of our smell that much? That's pathetic…"

"No, I'm worried that I'd find this place in utter ruin when I came back! I don't even want to _think_ about how this place will look like!!" Uh-oh… Jake really shouldn't have dropped that bomb. I hid behind Esme who was watching the argument with an eagle's eye even through her tremendously accurate measurements of his house.

"Are you calling my designing _unworthy_ of this little _outhouse_?!" fumed Alice.

"Yeah, I am!" declared Jacob boldly though with his limited vocabulary, he hardly understood what Alice just called his house.

**THWAK!!**

Alice backhanded Jacob ruthlessly. He staggered back a few steps, never taking his eyes off Alice who glared daggers at him. A volley of snarling and growling erupted from the two. I rushed over to Jacob's side and started to pull him out of the house while Esme calmed Alice effortlessly.

Jacob was still fuming by the time we'd gotten back to the cliffs. The cliff we had the bonfire on was deserted. The moon had set a while ago and the sun was due to rise in several moments. I sat Jacob on one of the driftwood benches and looked out to the horizon. My hands made small circular motions on his shoulders in an attempt to soothe this savagely handsome beast. Jacob groaned and leaned his head back against my pelvis.

"Kyrie," he murmured looking out of the horizon tranquilly.

"What is it, Jake?" I sat beside him. There was only a foot of space which separated us.

"You were going to tell me why…you didn't want me to imprint on you."

A shock electrocuted my heart. It started to beat frantically. My face became a pale pink as I tried to look for the right words.

"I…erm, well…you see I," I stuttered hysterically. I didn't want to hurt Jacob the way Bella had done so many years ago. A warm hand brushed the side of my face gently.

"Say whatever you need to say, Kyrie. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"Jake, you know I like you right?"

"Yep. Couldn't be any plainer."

"But I don't want to like you any more than I already do…" I looked away from his hurt face. My hands twisted and untwisted in my lap nervously. I expected him to lash out at me like he did Alice. He raised his left hand. I shut my eyes and waited for the painful blow.

It never came.

A warm blanket engulfed me. The delicious scent of forest and woodland became almost unbearable. All I wanted to do was to kiss the closest piece of flesh I could find. His warm breath tickled the crook of my neck and I felt his lips brushing my skin. Heat burned my face until my hair line. My eyes opened a fraction and saw the thick mane of deep black hair.

"Jacob?" I asked. My voice sounded breathless and feeble.

"It's okay, I never ask for any more than what I have. If you want to stay friends then we'll stay friends." His mouth twisted into a grimace. His hands pulled me even closer to his warm body. I hurt Jacob…

"Jake…" he suddenly pulled away and stared straight into my eyes. My body felt strangely alone without him. His powerful hands gripped my shoulders tenderly. His deep pools of dark brown swirled with masked pain and sorrow.

"Kyrie, why don't you want to…love me?" he hesitated.

"It's complicated." I muttered. I traced random patterns on the wood we were sitting on. The sun still hadn't risen.

"You can tell me," he urged on "I promise to stop badgering you about it if you tell me…" He used his irresistible puppy dog eyes. I laughed and poked his nose again.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Pinky promise." He held up his pinky. I intertwined it with mine. His warmth penetrated my skin again. I had difficulty containing my urge to just pounce on him. Why the heck was I feeling this??

"Okay, well…" I began awkwardly "back when I lived in Alaska, I fell in love with this guy. I can't really remember his name, it's all too fuzzy. Anyway, he and I were really very close. The age gap was five years but I never cared. I followed him around like a lost puppy. I got nervous whenever he didn't show up at school or that snowy park we always used to meet. He had also taken a whole lot of my firsts: my first kiss, my first love, my first…well…I'm not going to specify further.

"So on his senior year, we spent all the time together. I dissed my friends and he spent all his time with me. We were so close I doubted anything would have broken us apart. So when he left for college I was devastated. He left me a promise ring that stated that we'd meet again someday."

"So did you meet him?" wondered Jacob. He seemed so absorbed in my story.

"Yeah," I murmured looking out at the sea "it was Christmas and I was waiting at the snow covered park. I came earlier than what we'd planned because I knew he always came earlier. I waited…and waited… and waited…

"It was well after midnight and past nearly eight hours since our meeting time. I'd always believed he just forgot and would come back to me. Edward and Bella took me home even though I screamed and threw the worst tantrum in the history of the Cullen family. The days passed and I never got an email, a text message, heck, I didn't even get a letter! It didn't take me long to figure out that he played me for a sucker.

"Ever since then, I never found the heart to give to another guy. I'm still convinced that all they do is break your heart."

Jacob grasped my hand gently and smiled my favorite smile.

"Not all guys are heart breakers," he whispered soothingly "if you give them a chance one might show you wrong, Kyrie."

"I'm not holding my breath." I scoffed.

"If I asked, would you give me a chance?" he murmured sheepishly.

I was taken back by his request. I wanted to slap him for asking such a provocative question! Yet, I wanted to try and see what would happen.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, Jake," I told him matter-of-factly "don't you remember what happened with you and Bella? I don't want that to happen to us too. I love you as a brother, isn't that enough? You're closer to me than my own parents!"

"I guess that's not a totally lost cause." He attempted to smile but all that came out was a pained grimace. I wanted to hold Jacob so bad. My arm muscles twitched and I hoped Jacob wouldn't notice.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The restraint I had so carefully clung to had snapped. Before I knew what I was doing my arms had flung themselves around Jacob's thick neck. I eyed the contours of his plump lips for a split second before my lips collided with his.

Jacob sat stock still for a moment, dazed at the sudden intimate contact. I moved my lips against his subtly, seeking for a response. He soon complies with my desires and melts his lips with mine. Jacob's large hands grasped the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was more intense than the one we shared during our date.

One of his hands suddenly rested on my ass. I jumped up and away from him. My heart thudded erratically in my rib cage and my breathing was quick and shallow. What in the world just happened here?!

Jacob stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans. His face was slightly flushed and a goofy grin etched his handsome features. I tried to regulate my shallow breathing.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be more than friends?" said Jacob. I blushed and turned my back to him.

"That was an impulsive action," I defended myself "lycanthropes are naturally impulsive."

"Kyrie," whispered Jacob "I want you to know that… I…"

"You what?" whenever Jacob became hesitant you knew something unfavorable would soon happen.

"I don't intend to lose to the likes of Derik," he said seriously "Kyrie, I…want you to know that I'll fight for you. It's like a natural impulse us wolves have with our imprint."

"It must suck being imprinted to me…" I sighed melancholically.

"Not really," he shrugged "once someone gets used to your friskiness you're actually really nice to be around."

"Jake, we're still friends right?"

"Definitely." He pecked my cheek and we started back into the twisting forest. The sun was peeking over the tumultuous sea, throwing an array of pink, purple, yellow, and orange into parts of the sky that wasn't covered in clouds. The La Push sunrise was always one of the unknown wonders of the world.

We walked back to his log cabin in the forest in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence in my opinion, in fact, it was rather relaxing. Jacob looked rather tense though. He probably doubted leaving the pixie and Esme in his house alone. I tried to refrain from snickering at his funny facial expression.

"Ta-Da!!" yelled Alice posing like one of those assistant hostesses on a game show "Welcome to your new home."

Jacob and I stood looking at the cottage; absolutely nothing had changed about it. Jacob reluctantly stepped into his newly furnished home and let out an excited roar. Then he started to scream "Oh my God!" in a repetitive sentence like a teenage girl would when she found out her crush liked her.

Fearing for his sanity, I rushed inside to see what he was yelling about.

**Aaaand that's chapter 15!!**

**Don't you just love cliffies? LOL, I know I do (when I'm doing it anyway P)**

**Teaser for the next chappie:**

"_**Do it, Kyrie," whispered Derik "he deserves it."**_

"_**Kyrie! Please! I'm telling the truth!" pleaded Jacob at my clawed feet.**_

**The more reviews, the faster the chapter will come out! Please and thank you.**

**Fable**


	16. I Choose You

**Sorry this took a while, I was working on my other Jacob/OC story. By the way, thanks for reviewing you guys! You're awesome!! If you have the time, check my other story out too!**

I nearly laughed my ass of the minute I entered the living room. Jacob was fumbling around with the wires to his new big screen TV. His hands were skillful but they were also clumsy with excitement. How wolf men and technology mix, I'll never know.

I left Jacob alone to play with his new TV to explore the refurbished house. The wooden walls were covered with a classy beige wall paper, the floors were evened out and polished, lights hung from the living room ceiling in a rather expensive lamp, the couches were a nice vermillion which went nicely with the sleek black wood of the dining table, chairs for dining, the coffee table, the cabinet the TV laid on and the partially empty bookshelves.

The kitchen was a basic American's kitchen, except for the fact the island was black marble and the stove, refrigerator and cupboards were larger than the average size. Leave it to Esme to be so considerate towards the wolves' large appetites.

"Hey Kyrie," chimed Alice, entering through the back door "so what do you think?"

"It's awesome Alice." I hugged her "Thanks so much! But how is Jacob going to pay for the electricity, phone and water bills?"

"Don't worry about that." said Esme suddenly materializing beside me in a second "We rigged Jacob's house to ours. We'll pay for his bills as well as ours."

"He's not going to like that." I sighed. "Jacob likes being independent."

"Well we figured since you're going to be spending quite some time around here, we might as well make sure you're comfy." Alice grinned like the evil pixie she was. My cheeks burned like fire at her comment.

"How do you-"

Alice cut me off by tapping her temple with a forefinger.

"I thought you couldn't see werewolves." wondered Esme.

"I can't," Alice frowned childishly "but I can see Kyrie. She's going to sneak out of the house often to come here."

"Damn psychic." I growled. Alice laughed along with Esme.

Alice and Esme left soon after that. Two days later, I'd snuck out of the Cullen house hold to be with Jacob. Alice was right. I did like spending time with him. After our little 'chat' about him imprinting on me, we'd become two peas in a pod. I was glad about that too. Jacob was so funny, caring and… imperfect. It was as if someone reached out of a story book and had given me my dream guy. He seemed to be content to be just friends and I appreciated that. As for me, I'm not sure if I can keep up this charade of 'being friends' for too long.

I sat beside a snoring Jacob on the couch, watching some nonsense on the TV. It was past midnight already and the rain was pounding down on the house. Not a drop of water fell from the ceiling, not a whisper of wind crept past the solid walls and, besides the thunderous snoring of Jacob, not a creature made a single solitary noise. I stretched out fully on the couch beside Jacob, too lazy to climb the stairs to go to bed.

My eyelids drooped and my breathing became steady. Before I knew it, my head rested in the crook of Jacob's neck and I drifted off to sleep.

I stood beside Derik, glaring angrily at the werewolves. There were several other lycanthropes beside Derik and me, growling and snarling at the wolves. We all transformed and lowered into a crouch, ready to spring at the wolves at any given moment. Edward and Bella stood between the two crowds, their arms spread wide. A large, pristine, white lycanthrope stood before the pack of lycanthropes before letting out a large battle howl. We broke ranks and leapt at the wolves, knocking the Cullens out of our way mercilessly. The fury of the battle was intense. Carnage dominated the blood soaked fields. I pounced at another werewolf, ripping its jugular in two. It wailed pathetically before falling to the grass, dead. Suddenly, everything stopped…

All the lycanthropes, werewolves, and the vampires who had come to help froze in mid-battle. My large head swiveled to look at the two beings that were still moving. My heart dropped into my stomach and my breath hitched in my throat. The familiar russet werewolf was facing off with my favorite tawny lycanthrope. I was torn in two. Who to choose? I ran forward and collided with …

The smell of blood and sweat woke me from my nightmare. I jumped up off the couch to find Jacob gone. Loud growling and snarling erupted from in front of the log cabin. I burst through the door to find Derik and Jacob brawling on the grass.

Blood was splattered here and there, large wounds ran down their bodies and their attacks became more unrestrained by the millisecond. Jacob was thrown across the clearing by Derik's telekinesis. His large russet muzzle spewed blood as he collided with the towering tree's trunk. Derik raised a clawed paw and brought it down with lightening speed to slash at Jacob's face. He let out a piteous howl.

Without a second thought, I transformed into my true form and bound across the field. My lithe frame crashed into Derik's, knocking him off Jacob. He regained his balance in no time but his green eyes widened when he saw who was protecting the gigantic russet wolf.

"What's going on, Derik??" I snarled, not taking my eyes off the large tawny lycanthrope "Why did you attack Jacob?"

"Me?!" he roared "I was just going to check up on you when this idiot pounced on me!" I glanced at Jacob, who was back on all fours.

"Wait… he did it?"

"Why don't you ask that lying bastard?"

"Derik, let's shift. Wait in the living room with Jacob; I'm going to have to ask some questions."

I dashed into the house. My furry body knocked several lamps over but luckily, Alice had stuffed my wardrobe up on the second floor. I transformed back into my human body and pulled a white dress and underwear on. I bounced down the stairs to find Jacob and Derik both in sweats, glaring at each other from opposite armchairs. The hatred and contempt in their eyes scared me. I'm glad they weren't staring at me.

I sat down on the couch between the two hulking men, silently praying they wouldn't jump up and start exchanging blows.

"Jake," I turned to look at him "did you hit him first?"

"Yes," growled Jacob, flexing his muscles threateningly.

"Why?"

"He…threatened me." His eyes suddenly became guilty and he looked away. Derik scoffed and leaned back in the comfy leather.

"I merely reminded him to keep his nose out of other peoples' business." He said "Your buddy, Jacob was spying on me."

I turned to Jacob horrified. He sat up and glared pointedly at Derik.

"He's been really shifty as of late, Kyrie." Jacob admitted "Do you ever notice that Derik's always going to that same waterfall you guys met at and his scent just disappears at the bank? It's like he's…avoiding something too." Derik glared at Jacob.

"You'd think that because I _was _avoiding something: you." sneered Derik "Who goes around stalking someone just because he visits a pond? Geez…I guess you got bored of kissing Leah."

My heart fell and the color rushed out of my face. I stared at the plush carpet beneath my bare feet. I was desperate not to look at Jacob.

"I-It's not like th-that!" stammered Jacob "Kyrie, Leah came on to me! I never wanted to do anything with that…bitch!"

"At first," said Derik. It sounded as if he was smirking. I clenched my hands. The green-eyed beast I harbored had awoken from its slumber and was beginning to growl.

"Liar." spat Jacob.

"Am I?" Derik challenged him "Was it a hallucination when I saw you invite Leah to this very cabin and make love to her on that mattress which used to be upstairs?"

I completely stopped breathing and looked up at Jacob. His face was ridden with guilt. The creature in me snarled angrily.

"She came on to me." he defended himself "That was a one night stand, no strings attached."

"Uh huh," scoffed Derik "and please correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just snog her in the forest a few days ago? It looked pretty hot too."

"What?! No! Leah just has the delusion that I love her!" he screamed. The beast began clawing at my abdomen unyieldingly.

"Don't you?!" Derik was starting to become assertive.

"N-No!" Jacob hesitated. That wasn't a good sign. My nails started digging into my palm.

Derik and Jacob continued to argue about Leah. My thoughts started to fly around like a whirlwind.

What was going on? Didn't Jacob say he imprinted on _me_? Not that slimy bitch! I know I was the one who rejected him but he said he would fight! I felt so loved whenever I was with him. That was a fabrication! A lie! He never cared for me. Jacob only wanted it to seem that he wasn't looking for love anymore. That's because he had another woman to love him.

He lied to me.

Jacob told me that he wasn't a heart breaker. He said he'd fight. He said that a wolf can't go around his imprint. I guess he found a hole and slipped past it without me noticing. I thought he'd protect me. He told me that there was no one else!

"You like her!" roared Derik "Admit it, Black! You consider Kyrie only as someone to be protected, not loved, so you vent your feelings out to Leah."

"I like her, but I love Kyrie." Jacob said although it sounded uncertain. The bars my inner beast had been clawing at were so battered and gouged out that one more push, I'd completely lose it.

"Sure, sure," said Derik "I give up. I guess he's telling the truth." His shoulders slumped down in defeat. Jacob grinned weakly. The beast in my chest seemed to calm down slightly.

All too abruptly, the scent of spicy perfume sliced the tension. Jacob blanched, the creature in me began to roar again and Derik looked out of the window, his back to us so we couldn't see the maniacal grin spread across his face.

Jacob had burst out the wooden door and towards the lean figure of Leah. I watched them enviously. Derik was still gazing out the window.

"What are you doing here?!" snarled Jacob furiously. The sound barely reached my ears, but it was still there. Jacob's back was turned from me. I could see neither his nor Leah's face.

"I needed to see you," murmured Leah "Jacob, if you don't even like Kyrie then why do you stay here? I _love_ you, Jacob. That's all you'll ever need."

"I know," he grasped her shoulders firmly "it's just fun to keep Kyrie dangling."

The remaining sliver of metal holding the monster in snapped.

My entire body felt as if it was engulfed in flames. The pain scorched my head and limbs especially. My eyes were dead locked on Jacob. The lethal claws on my hands flexed dangerously and red tinged my vision.

Leah ran off the second she saw me phase. Jacob whirled on the spot, looking at me fearfully. All rational aspects of my brain shut off, leaving me with one option: _kill._

I shot off towards him, fangs bared, claws on the ready and roaring at the top of my lungs. Jacob phased into a wolf and met me dead on. Every time my inch long nails dug into his flesh, I wanted him to feel how painful it was to have someone you 'loved' hurting you. Every minute my fangs latched themselves into his furry back, I yearned to make him experience the physical pain of betrayal. And every time my eyes met his, I wanted him to see how hurt and torn I was.

Jacob never really defended himself properly. He never wanted to hurt me. He knew I was deliberately missing all his vital organs, because I just aimed to injure him. Whenever he looked into my caramel brown eyes, he saw the exact same look he had when Bella had left him for Edward_._ Jacob was the wiser one, he knew how I felt.

Yet, he was guilty. That was all that mattered to me.

The pain tore at his wounds. Jacob wanted so desperately to push me off. His muscles flexed but he made no move to harm me. His wounds bled profusely, coating the grass in even more blood. He didn't give me the satisfaction of a whine, moan or whimper. Attacking him hardly calmed me, but I didn't want to injure him further. By the looks of the surroundings, I _completely_ lost control.

I jumped up off the bleeding russet wolf and glared at it. Derik came loping up beside me, still human. In a matter of seconds, Jacob became human too.

"Ky…rie," he moaned, spitting blood out of his mouth "what you heard…wasn't me." He coughed out the rest of the blood and then continued his sentence. "You didn't really hear what you thought you heard."

"Lying again are we, Black?" sneered Derik "Tsk, tsk, I thought you'd have learned by now." Jacob turned to look pleadingly at me.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. Believe me, Kyrie. It was another of Derik's accomplices! He-" I growled threateningly at him. Derik got the message.

"Kyrie doesn't like it when you tell lies about her _friend_." said Derik "She's looking for the most excruciatingly painful way to kill you now, Black. Nice knowing ya."

I sauntered forth to slay Jacob Black. I raised my clawed hand, aiming directly for his heart. I watched Jacob's eyes widened in fear. Just as I was about to go in for the kill, Jacob stopped me by yelling out.

"I can prove it, Kyrie!" he wailed, locking eyes with me "Derik is playing with you. I know I screwed up bad and I don't ever expect you to forgive me, but please give me one chance to prove to you that I'm right!"

My claw stayed frozen in midair. I was thoroughly confused now.

"Do it, Kyrie," whispered Derik "he deserves it."

"Kyrie! Please! I'm telling the truth!" pleaded Jacob at my clawed feet.

I found the answer in a flash. I knew who I would side with. Call me crazy but I had the feeling _he_ was right.

My claw whistled through the air. My victim's eyes were coated in fear and panic. It connected with his jaw mercilessly, spraying blood all over my arm and my chosen comrade.

**It took me a while…darn writer's block. I hope you liked this chapter! Next time:**

"_**I never doubted you for a second." He raised his hand and brushed my jaw tenderly.**_

"_**I love you," I whispered shyly "I just never saw it before."**_

**Who's side is Kyrie on?!**

**Fable**


	17. Nature is My Element

**My thanks go to ****2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes****, ****Jaspermytwin****, ****NycBlackout89****, ****Unigirl150****, and last but not least, ****Panda Blitz Cullen**** for giving me awesome reviews. You guys rock!**

Derik fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding wound dazedly.

"Kyrie?" he asked "What…why?!" I merely growled at him and stood protectively over Jacob's healing body. Jacob's chocolate eyes glared triumphantly at Derik. Derik shook the pain off and transformed right there. He was infuriated. His hackles were raised, he bore his teeth threateningly, and his eyes blazed with anger.

"Alaric," he barked "come out. She found out." The scent of another lycanthrope invaded the clearing. My head snapped westward as I crouched even lower to the ground.

This lycanthrope had a black coat flecked with silver, his eyes were an ocean blue and he smelled faintly of a clean stream. His muzzle was fixed into a crooked grin as he loped over to Derik's side on his two hind legs.

"You messed up big time, bro." he snickered "Kentaro's going to be so pissed. Oh! Where are my manners?" he strutted over to me. I tensed my muscles as I bore myself up to my full height. Alaric was just as tall as Derik so he towered over me by several inches. His half-human hand clasped mine as he bent low to brush his tongue over the back of my pawed hand. I would have laughed if I wasn't so distrusting of the lycanthrope.

"My name is Alaric," he said "pleased to meet you, Kyrie. Derik has told us so much about you."

"Charmed." I replied through gritted teeth.

"I hope you'd found your _special ability_ already. It would be quite a shame if you hadn't." he continued arrogantly. I really didn't like this guy. I grimaced at him as he loped back to Derik's side.

"Alaric's special ability is sense distortion." explained Derik "He can make illusions to a certain degree. What you heard between Jacob and Leah was his doing."

"Jacob was right about you," I roared angrily "you're nothing but a lying, cheating rat!" My head and limbs began to pulse painfully again. I ignored it and kept eye contact with Derik and the haughty Alaric. Jacob stood beside me, his deeper wounds were still bleeding but most of it had healed already. He stood in his human form, glaring fearlessly at the two on the other side of the field.

"I'm with you, Kyrie." he whispered low enough only for me to hear "Through anything and everything." I nodded my large, furry head in appreciation.

"Well, we'd love to chat, but we have to kill you now, Kyrie Cullen." snickered Alaric "You know too much of us. It's so sad to lose a fellow lycanthrope though."

"Join us, Cullen," announced Derik impressively "we'll spare you and teach you the way of the lycanthrope. You can be more powerful than you'd ever think possible. Come on, Kyrie." He held a furry hand out to me.

"I think it's clear what side I've chosen." I nudged Jacob's neck with my cold, black nose "so just go ahead and try to kill me."

"What a waste." sighed Alaric "I suppose we must."

Like a whirlwind, Alaric shot off and head butted Jacob mercilessly. The sound of snapping bone sliced through the air as Jacob coughed another mouthful of blood and slammed into the bark of a thick tree.

"No!" I roared, knocking Alaric out of the way to get to Jacob "Leave him out of this!" I cradled his head in my lap as I growled at Alaric, who was still on the ground.

"Aww, does the little weakling love that mutt?" sang Alaric "I guess he's first to go then."

"Yes," agreed Derik "maybe then will you join us. Go ahead Alaric."

Alaric sprung up and sped towards Jacob again. The pulsing was too extreme for me to ignore. A new flame soon engulfed my body. It raced from my chest into the thinnest nerves all over my body. It scorched a trail from my heart to the tips of my fingers. I needed to protect Jacob, so I needed this unknown force bubbling and churning in my lycanthrope body. I saw a large cluster of sharp pebbles right behind Alaric. If only I could get them to move and attack him like in the movies!

As if on a whim, the first pebble clattered against its neighbors deafeningly. It rose shakily into the air and hung there. I blinked in confusion and the pebble fell to the rocky cluster again. Alaric was getting closer and this time, I had no regrets.

I focused all my new found energy into the cluster. This time, two dozen razor-sharp pebbles floated unwaveringly into the air. I used my eyes to direct the rocks to Alaric. I willed them forth and they burst through the air like bullets. They caught the black lycanthrope in midair, slicing, shredding and some embedded themselves into Alaric. He whined and fell to the grass, because the wounds were deep enough to hurt a lycanthrope. The fire in the nerves from my toes to my shin seemed to have been put out.

Derik's eyes widened. I released my concentration off the pebbles. In no time flat, a reservoir of magma energy rekindled the flames. I had finally found it, my power: the ability to control anything from Mother Nature; the rocks, the earth, and probably the wind and water.

I watched Alaric running again, although he seemed to have slowed down. The rocks were still embedded deep within his muscles. Jacob looked up at me and smirked.

"Do it again, Kyrie. Make these losers sorry they messed with you." He said, laughing at Alaric's apparent pain.

"I'll try," I replied, knowing he wouldn't understand it because lycanthropes spoke in barks.

This time, I pointed my outstretched hand to the large oat tree which held millions of leaves. My hand burned from the concentration all in one area, but I wanted to see if I could achieve hurting him with something more than mere pebbles. I flicked my palm upwards and watched the leaves soar into the night sky. They dotted the black sky like stars. I swished my hand downward and they swirled dangerously down to the earth.

The leaves danced treacherously between Jacob, me and the attacker. They swirled according to the movements of my hand. Alaric scoffed.

"I liked the rock idea better, fool." He called through the flurry of leaves "At least they didn't break when you touched them!"

"We'll see about that." I murmured.

I saw a clawed paw trying to reach past the barrier. I then started to wave my hand in a circular motion. The leaves obeyed my wish and started to form a barrier around Alaric.

Alaric, confused by the leaves which distorted his vision, started to swipe at the leaves. They were sliced into smaller pieces, which still relentlessly swirled and shot through the air.

I suddenly clenched my fist, my nails dug into the pads on my palm. The leaves imploded upon Alaric. His pain stricken scream echoed eerily in the forest. The leaves seemed to have gained the consistency of metal shards in that split second. Blood seeped across the grass, like a small stream, from under the pile of shredded leaves.

Derik ran forth and dug through the pile of leaves. He pulled up the now human Alaric from the pile. My stomach churned in disgust the second I laid eyes on him. Rivulets of the thick, crimson liquid poured from his face, arms, torso and legs. The leaves must have pierced him horribly. His eyes were closed and his face was distorted in pain.

"You've won the battle, but not the war." said Derik, hoisting his companion onto his shoulders "I'd watch myself if I were you, Kyrie."

He ran into the dense forest, leaving me and Jacob grinning madly in triumph. I glanced at the injured Jacob. He looked fit enough to walk. Jacob stood up and stretched his muscles, completely oblivious to his nudity.

I yelped and covered my eyes with my furry hands. Jacob jumped and ran back into the log cabin to get some clothes. My hands never left my eyes just in case they see something totally inappropriate.

As I waited, I thought about what Jacob and Leah had done. Now that the green-eyed demon was out of the way, I could at least think rationally. Fact: I was Jacob's imprint, another fact: imprinters are supposed to be what imprintees need them to be, and opinion: Jacob _loves _Leah and merely _protects _me. I know I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship so that technically made him available. I didn't need protection either so that made me a mere friend.

Did I want to be just a friend?

Every time I thought of Leah and Jacob together, I'd get pissed. Whenever I replayed our kisses, I would suddenly feel as if I wanted to kiss him again. I always liked hanging around with Jacob too. Sure Emmett was fun to be around, Alice was the fashion freak and that was always enjoyable, Edward may have been overprotective but it is fun to learn from him, and Jasper always knew the right times to bet. Jacob was an entirely different story though.

Why am I so confused? All I had to do was to make one decision: friend or girlfriend. End of story. But my pathetic nature didn't think that was right. Instead, I wanted him to be an exclusive friend. Argh! I was making this so much harder than it was supposed to be. All I wanted was to hold him and love him without a care in the world. Sadly, past experiences denied me that privilege. I guess I just didn't want to get hurt again.

Conclusion: I was selfish. Yep, that's got to be it.

A warm blanket draped my shoulders unexpectedly. I looked up to see Jacob's averted gaze. I had turned back into a human without even knowing it. My face flushed and I tightened the blanket around my body even tighter.

"Did…you see?" I asked timidly. He looked down at me and helped me up with a large smirk on his face.

"You saw, I saw, we both saw." Jacob answered simply. I cocked an eyebrow up and smacked his shoulder playfully. We walked into the master bedroom in silence, both knowing we had a lot of explaining to do. After getting dressed into baggy black pants and a t-shirt which hung off my frame, I sat on the bed, eying Jacob, who was staring out the window.

"So…" I began awkwardly "who starts?"

"You ask, I answer." sighed Jacob, sitting beside me.

"Did you really sleep with Leah?" I asked. In my opinion, asking the most painful question first numbs out the pain of the rest.

"Yes, I did." admitted Jacob. My heart wrenched painfully. Instead of getting angry, I just felt sad. Yeah, I guess I can be masochistic when I wanted to. I pursed my lips and stared at my hands. "I don't love her or anything like that." explained Jacob further "Like I said, it was a one night stand. I only did it to blow off some sexual tension."

"Why didn't you come to me?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I blushed ferociously and looked away. Jacob chuckled softly and let his hand brush the side of my face gently. I glanced over at him to see a sad smile on hid face.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." he explained "I thought that maybe, if you didn't find out about, things wouldn't change. But Leah just had to have a big mouth. She probably told Derik to take those pictures." Jacob sighed. My eyes searched his face meticulously looking for any lie. He seemed rather honest about this.

"Why would she do that?" I asked cautiously.

"I think she has a crush on me." he smirked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Leah's been coming on to me shamelessly. Ever since she and the pack found out that I imprinted on you, she's been trying to get me to do these lover-like things with her."

"And you fell for it." I sighed, clenching my hands together.

"I'm sorry." Jacob looked at me straight in the eyes "I know explanations won't make it better and heartfelt apologies aren't exactly accepted when it comes to things like this. Kyrie, I just want you to know that I would do _absolutely anything_ to be forgiven. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you never do forgive me." He added that last sentence at an undertone. His eyes looked wistful. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently. He placed his hand over mine and leaned into my palm, closing his eyes.

"Jake, there was nothing to forgive," I whispered, running my free hand through his blood matted hair "I was the one who said that I didn't want a relationship, remember? Technically, you're single so you weren't stepping over any boundary lines. I…shouldn't have hurt you like that. If anything, I'm the one who should be begging for an apology."

"It's still inexcusable." he muttered, his lips brushed against my palm "You're my imprint, Kyrie. I should have come to you, not some mangy street bitch. Um…"

"You want to ask some questions now, don't you?" I smirked. He smirked back. Jacob took my hand off his face and held it tenderly in his own on his lap, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"How did you do that…thing all of a sudden?" he asked "I'd never even seen you do that before."

"I don't really know myself." I laughed "I guess it was activated when Alaric started attacking you. I…didn't want you to get hurt…" I glanced at the deep wounds he harbored. Most of them were from me. A pang of guilt reverberated in my abdomen.

"You don't have to worry about me." he smiled, brushing stray locks of hair from my face "I was just worried that he'd really kill you. But I guess you don't need the protection of a useless werewolf." He frowned and looked at our intertwined fingers thoughtfully. "I was useless, depending on you for safety." I plucked up some courage and wrapped my arms around Jacob, hopefully providing him comfort.

"You were fighting Derik." I reasoned with him "He probably drained you of more energy than you thought." Jacob slung one arm around my waist. He then buried his face in my neck.

Jacob's warm breath tickled my skin. His nose traced random patterns around the crook of my neck. His heat made my face feel flushed. My heartbeat increased tenfold. A small smirk crawled its way up his lips.

"J-Jacob?" I asked, sounding more out of breath than I intended "What are you doing?"

"Kyrie," he murmured "what are we?"

"Huh?" I cocked my eyebrow at him, caught off guard. He lifted his head to meet my eyes but our arms didn't budge from their positions – not that I wanted them to.

"You say that you don't want us as a couple," he said, stroking my face gently "yet you get mad every time I'm with another woman."

"That's because if you fall in love with someone else, you'd hardly have any time to spend with me." I said, defending my true reason from coming to light.

"So you attack me?" he sighed sardonically "I know you better than that, Kyrie, tell me the truth. I won't laugh."

"Do you promise?" I asked wearily. He raised three fingers.

"Scout's honor." He looked so serious it took me all my will power not to laugh.

"Well," I began uncertainly "I don't want a relationship with you because one: I don't want to hurt you by doing something stupid, two: I don't want a repeat of _that_ incident, and three: I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Huh…so why do you get mad if I'm with someone else?"

"Because…well…I don't really know." And that was completely true.

"You really have to be more specific than that." Jacob laughed.

"I guess it's like having an alter ego." I explained "One side of me wants to stay friends while the more selfish and evil side wants something more. It really is very confusing."

"What do you _really _want, Kyrie?" he asked, holding me closer "Don't be so cryptic. I'm not Edward."

"I guess I want to be more than fr-"

"Wait!" hollered Jacob, jumping up suddenly. I flew up and out of his arms. I landed on the floor, butt first.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, getting up shakily. Jacob tried to help me up but I slapped his hand away, glaring fiercely at him. No wonder Bella chose Edward! This guy really knew how to kill the mood.

"I just remembered something." He began timidly, sitting back down on the bed. I huffed angrily.

"No shit, Sherlock." I growled.

"May I ask you one last question?" he tried to make me smile by using his 'James Bond' airs. It worked. I cracked a small smile before nodding.

"Derik tricked you," he said "but why did you choose my side? Even I started to think I was the bad guy!"

"Because I… trusted you." I murmured, looking away "Sure I liked Derik, but I've known you for much longer. I just wish I hadn't attacked you." I ran my finger across a particularly deep wound across his arm. I winced knowing it was me who caused it. He grabbed that finger and kissed it tenderly.

"I never doubted you for a second." He raised his hand and brushed my jaw tenderly. I smiled at him bashfully and decided now would be the best time to tell him.

"I love you," I whispered shyly "I just never saw it before."

Jacob's face remained dumbfounded for a split second.

"You…mean that?" he asked. My statement obviously caught him off guard.

"Course I do." I declared fervently. Jacob suddenly tackled me onto the bed. His arms were wrapped firmly around my slim frame. I felt his lips form a massive smirk on the skin of my jaw.

"I love you too, Kyrie." He whispered breathily "I promise you this: I'll _never _let anyone or anything hurt you again."

"Promise me we'll never be apart." I murmured, running my fingers in his hair.

"I promise." He said placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. I placed my hands on his broad back, rubbing it soothingly.

Jacob lifted his head so that he could look at my face. His lips caressed mine ever so subtly. That insignificant touch sent shockwaves running down my spine. I pressed my lips more urgently against his. My arms snaked their way around his neck. Jacob responded by wrapping both his arms around the small of my back, closing any gaps between our bodies. Something slick and wet brushed my lips, beseeching entrance. The muscles in my lower stomach contracted with pleasure. I was about to allow Jacob's eager tongue entrance when the phone started to ring shrilly.

We pulled apart from the kiss breathing heavily. Our arms were still locked in that intimate position. Jacob silently refused to let me go. His eyes screamed for me to stay and continue our 'session'. I kissed his nose apologetically and wriggled out of his grasp, making my way to the phone downstairs.

I mumbled at the unknown intruder darkly under my breath. If it weren't for them Jacob and I would have still been…well…you know.

I picked the annoying phone up and held it to my ear. I cleared my throat in an attempt to make my voice sound as if I wasn't pissed off.

"Hello, who is it?" I asked as politely as my voice could muster. It still had an underlying tone of irritation.

"Kyrie, come home _now_." growled Edward "It's about Derik."

I gulped and placed the phone back on the receiver. Whatever Edward had to say couldn't possibly be good. Jacob heard the conversation and looked worriedly at me.

"I have to go." I said, walking out the door. Jacob's warm hand grabbed mine.

"You're not alone." He said while he intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go then."

We ran out of the house and into the woods, our hands never letting go of each other.

**In the next chapter:**

"_**This is bad." murmured Carlisle "The outcome of this may escalate to a point beyond the control of the Volturi."**_

"_**What do you want me to do about it?" my voice cracked. Fear ripped me in two, but I knew I had to choose. It's my turn to play double agent.**_

**Uh oh… that can't be good news.**

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**Fable**


	18. Double Agent

**I want to thank ****waterdemon9****, ****Panda Blitz Cullen****, ****2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes**** and ****Jaspermytwin**** for reviewing. You guys rock and you know that! ******

**On with the story!**

The entire room was tense. Actually, I'd call tense an understatement.

Each and every single one of the Cullens was as still as stone. Seven, as Emmett was missing, pairs of eyes stared accusingly at a single piece of folded paper.

"So," said Jacob, unafraid of breaking any tense silence. "What'd we miss?"

"Kyrie," Edward beckoned me to approach him. He handed me the piece of paper and the moment I held it firmly in my grasp, he tore his hand away from the page as if it burned him.

"Before you open it," said Carlisle. "I want you to know that Derik is-"

"He's a lying piece of trash that backstabbed Kyrie." Jacob growled.

"Yes, that. Furthermore, he's left and we can't find any trace of him at all." Carlisle ran a hand through his distressed hair.

"No pictures, no clothes, not even a lock of hair." Rosalie said. "Derik covered his tracks up well."

"I don't get it." Jacob frowned.

"The note on that page is rather disturbing." Edward said, reading our thoughts at once. "Read it and you'll find out why."

I flipped the note open. The first thing I noticed was its smell. It smelled like pages from a dictionary. Derik had obviously written the note before and stuffed it into the last book the Cullens would look. The second thing was that it had a small picture of a rose on the very edge of the piece of paper. Lastly, it had a peculiar scent of blood, lycanthrope blood.

The words in it were written in an elegant script. I would have applauded the writer for such craftsmanship if I wasn't so appalled by the message.

The Volturi shall soon crumble.

Vampires shall cease to control all legendary beings.

The dawning of a new era, an era of lycanthropes, shall emerge from the fiery ashes of destruction and death.

Led by Kentaro Yuushuu, the greatest warrior and lycanthrope of us all, we shall control all races!

Bow down Cullens.

Bow down before us and Kentaro-sama shall spare your pathetic lives.

Remember, we're watching you.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed, looking over my shoulder, reading the message. "These guys are delusional! To think they could actually bring down the strongest coven alive. Crazy lycanthropes."

"We can't be sure." Esme murmured, while her hands twisted in her lap. Vampires hardly fidgeted so this was definitely not a good sign. "Kentaro is a very powerful man."

"Who is he exactly?" I asked, taking a seat beside Jacob, secretly slipping my hand in his behind our backs. I saw Jacob hold back a grin. Edward's face flashed an accusing look at him. Bella rolled her eyes and placed her mental shield around Jacob and I.

"Bella…" Edward groaned. "I don't trust him with Kyrie."

"Hush now, Edward." She consoled him. "They're mature enough to make their own decisions."

Jacob smirked triumphantly. I just rolled my eyes at Edward's and Jacob's never ending rivalry.

Carlisle reentered the room with a large, leather-bound volume. Its pages were yellowed and it smelled of one thousand year-old dust and on the cover was the words "_Conquests and Enemies by Aro, Caius, and Marcus_" emblazoned in golden letters. He set the book down on the dining table and began to shuffle the pages, looking intently for something.

The Cullens, Jacob and I took up new seats on the dining table, watching Carlisle flick through the pages rapidly. My hand gripped Jacob's tighter. Shooting a glance at Edward, he let my hand go and wrapped his arm around my waist. I discreetly placed my hand on his broad back since I wasn't able to put my arm all the way on the other side. Edward hissed angrily and was whacked on the back of his head by Bella.

"But-!" Edward started to complain but she just gave him that quelling look that forced him to drop the subject.

"Aha!" Carlisle exclaimed so suddenly I jumped. Jacob chuckled and tightened his arm around me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've finally found who Kentaro Yuushuu is. The paragraphs are long though." Carlisle said, although his eyes shone with excitement like every time he found something new.

"Go ahead, dear." Esme said smiling.

"'Japan, Edo Period, 1635-1894. The honorable Kentaro Yuushuu was a feared samurai as well as the shogun's son.'" Carlisle read. "'Kentaro was a brilliant military strategist and had won innumerable plots of land, treasure, women and slaves through his victories. Kentaro was engaged to a feudal lord's daughter, Princess Sakura Namihazure (pronounced Na-mee-ha-zu-reh).

"'In those times, the yōkai population – the Japanese word for demon – ran rampant. Back then, all the legendary beings took no notice of the humans who shared their land, exposing themselves completely. The shogun decided to send Kentaro, eager for yet another victory. Kentaro, accompanied by fifty other samurai and two-hundred soldiers, eagerly accepted the mission and headed over to the Kyūshū pass – their first stop.

"'Over at Kyūshū pass, the troops marched along wearily. They had been briefed that sightings of the inugami, the feared dog/wolf demon, had increased in the last two years. Inugami is just another name for lycanthrope.

"'Although Kentaro was a brilliant strategist, he underestimated the demons, especially the inugami. He expected them to be scattered about the battle field, mindlessly attacking his troops, disorganized and stupidly blundering through their ranks. How terribly wrong he was.

"'The humans attacked at dawn. They found a large number of demons flying, running and even swimming at the pass. The unsuspecting demons were quickly slaughtered. As Kentaro perceived, they were disorganized, foolish and all around powerless. They cut through the demons and left, thoroughly satisfied.

"'Kentaro was the very last to leave the battlefield. Taking medals of defeated foes was his notorious hobby. As he cut the head of a demon, an unseen inugami lashed out at him. Kentaro was extremely quick and just made it out of the way on time. The infuriated inugami leapt for him again, digging its teeth into his shoulder. With a swift blow, he chopped its head off and lumbered back to camp.

"'According to the paramedics, the shogun's son was knocked out cold for eight months approximately after the spread of the inugami's poison. Once Kentaro had woken from his deep slumber, he experimented with his newly formed speed, strength and agility. Soon, he became Japan's most revered samurai. All the people bowed to him and none went against him unless they wished to have their head decapitated faster than blinking.

"'Once the full moon shone, Kentaro transformed into earth's very first lycanthrope. Unable to cope with the pain of the transformation, he attacked an entire town on the outskirts of Honshū. Every man, woman and child who hadn't died of blood loss or the injury's fatality turned into lycanthropes who attacked other innocent human beings.

"'The shogun, terrified by the spread of the fearsome creatures, locked Japan off to the world, thus beginning the Edo Period. Soon enough, he died of heart attack and Kentaro stepped up to claim Japan. He reigned as shogun for two and a half centuries, under different names so the innocent people wouldn't become suspicious.

"'In the year 1893, Commodore Mathew Perry invaded Japan. The Americans sought Japan's spices and beautiful silks. Felix, a vampire who worked for the Volturi accompanied the fleets as the wives of Aro and Caius demanded for new, exotic plants to tend to. He didn't expect to see the vast amount of powerful lycanthropes, which comprised one-fifth of Japan's population, and a new crisis reached the surface: if they tried, the lycanthropes had the power to overthrow the Volturi.

"'The Volturi were soon breached of the situation and sent a messenger to Kentaro, demanding that the lycanthrope population decrease to half its size due to the problems they may set off if they attack any more humans. Kentaro was thoroughly displeased from the American invasion already. He was enraged by the command from what he called 'strange, pale, ice demons' and sent the Volturi a pile of ashes.

"'The Volturi technically saw that as a declaration of war and so Aro, Marcus, Caius sailed to Japan, accompanied by two-hundred other vampires, each had their own special ability. Kentaro and Aro had a formal meeting and discussed the agreement over tea.

"'Aro unknowingly let slip the fact that the Volturi controlled all the legendary beings on earth. Kentaro, who was just as greedy as Aro, secretly made plans of overthrowing the vampire coven to ensure total power belonged to him and Sakura. But as soon as Aro shook his hand in farewell, his plans were discovered. Aro walked away, as he was fully confident that the war would favor the Volturi.

"'The agreement was to allow the lycanthropes live as long as none of them were seen shifting into their forms by humans. All of that became null and void on December 19, 1894.

"'The two armies, one consisted of two thousand lycanthropes and the other consisted of two-hundred and three vampires, met at a hidden valley in the forests of Kyūshū. Kentaro led the lycanthropes through the battle vigilantly. The slaughter lasted for a good three days before one hundred of the lycanthropes, including Kentaro, remained. They surrendered because they understood that the 'pale demons' would go on for years and not get hungry or tired. The vampire survivors, numbering in thirteen exactly, held Kentaro down as they discussed the terms of surrender.

"'The new treaty stated that no more than one-hundred fifty lycanthropes were to inhabit the earth at once, they should obey the Volturi without any question and that Kentaro step down as shogun as a punishment for going against the Volturi.

"'In the year 1901, Kentaro vanished. His wife, Sakura confirmed that he threw himself off a cliff and drowned himself as he never got over his loss. She died of old age not too long after that.'"

Carlisle closed the book quietly and stared intensely at each of us, his eyes lingered on me for a fraction longer than the others. They all seemed to be communicating their thoughts to Edward, who seemed deeply troubled. I glanced up at Jacob and, with a jolt of the heart, I saw his jaw was clenched as he stared at Edward hatefully. They all seemed to understand the plan of action that should be taken. A plan of action that included me while I had no clue what it had in store for me.

"Carlisle." Edward said, looking at the doctor with pained eyes. "Please. Don't do this. Something may go wrong."

"I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle looked down, ashamed. "It's our only choice."

"You monsters!" Jacob yelled abruptly. I flinched in surprise and looked up at him worriedly. "It's bad enough they want her! You're actually _thinking_ of letting her go?!" I grasped his hand in both of mine. I was scared, Jacob was never like this. He looked down at me with a look that would have belonged to a man who had lost something dear to him. I wasn't going to be lost…right?

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice sounded rather high pitched and it trembled slightly. My hands, although they held on to Jacob's, gradually became clammy. Something wasn't right here. They sat in statuesque silence with troubled looks on their faces. Each looked uncomfortable and ashamed. Jasper couldn't bring himself to calming the room since he, himself, looked worried and scared. Emmett, the one who made fun of all the serious situations, looked at me with remorse. I turned to Bella, she looked like she was about to cry. Alice bit her lip and stared into the chandelier above us. Rosalie, my confidante, held her blonde head in her hands and looked positively horrified. Esme's face mimicked Bella's. Edward looked like a man burning at the stake. Carlisle looked guiltier than a murderer who'd been caught killing his own child. Jacob…

A stray tear ran down his cheek.

"This is bad." murmured Carlisle "The outcome of this may escalate to a point beyond the control of the Volturi."

"What do you want me to do about it?" my voice cracked. Fear ripped me in two, but I knew I had to choose. It's my turn to play double agent.

"Kyrie," Carlisle said, looking directly at me. "We need to find out what the Yuushuu clan is planning."

"We need you to act as the spy. If they are planning of overthrowing the Volturi, we need to see what their reasons are and be rid of them before they get out of hand." Alice murmured diffidently.

"What's so wrong with that?" I leaned back into the chair lazily. That big fuss was over nothing. Phew! I thought my family knew better.

"Kyrie," repeated Edward, his pain evident in his words. "They want to send you to work for Kentaro."

"So?" I scoffed.

Two burning hot hands grasped my shoulders and turned me forcefully to look into Jacob's tear-filled eyes. His eyes swam with unshed tears as his hand trailed up to stroke my face. I leaned into his hand, brushing my lips against his palm. Edward hissed in the corner but we completely ignored him.

"We may never see you again, Kyrie." He whispered, pulling me into his chest. "This reconnaissance mission…don't do it, Kyrie, baby. Please."

"I'll…never see you again?" I whispered against his bare chest, letting the words sink in.

If I went, I would never see my family again. I would never watch the moon rise like a beautiful jewel in the black night sky. I would never feel the icy waters bite and sting my skin after I dive off that cliff in La Push.

La Push…

If I went… no more Embry and Quil messing around with us, no more Emily cooking for the pack and me, no more Sam who would alpha every single run, no more cliff diving, no more visits to Billy…

I would never see Jacob again.

I'd never see those sparkling brown eyes. My fingers would never run through his windblown hair. His musky scent would never cling on to the fabric I wear after we hold each other close. My lips would never feel his soft lips again. The worst part of it all, I knew that I could never hear the husky voice which told me everything I ever needed to hear.

I raised my hand and traced the contours of Jacob's soft lips. The Cullens suddenly weren't there. I smiled inwardly. Esme always knew when I needed my time alone.

Jacob tenderly kissed my fingertips. His eyes never left my face. While one hand stroked his face, the other ran through his luxuriously thick, black hair. Jacob rested his forehead on mine. The tips of our noses touched and our eyes never left each other's.

"I can't lose you." He whispered, resting a hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer.

"I'm so confused." I murmured, laying my head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what to choose."

"Stay here, Kyrie. Let them come, we'll be ready."

"If we fight someone _will_ die, Jake. I can't let that happen. Everybody means too much for me to just let them die."

"So you want to go off yourself?!"

"I am not offing myself." I said, kissing his broad shoulder soothingly. "I just have to find out the master plan and come back." I tried to believe myself but a small voice in the back of my mind screamed that my efforts were futile.

"I can't le-" I cut Jacob off with a fierce kiss. I cut it short, but it left him breathless. He moved in for another; however I placed a finger on his lips. Jacob was my love, my life. I couldn't bear to see him hurt, ever.

"Jacob," I whispered. "I have to do this. I'm sorry, but I promise you, I _will_ come back to you alive."

"Kyrie," he whispered, burying his head into the crook of my neck and enveloping me in a heated embrace. "Promise me one thing, just one."

"Okay, tell me."

"Promise me that I'll be the one to pop your cherry." Jacob muttered into my hair, nipping at my earlobe lightly.

Heat rushed to my face. I couldn't believe he wanted me to promise _that_ of all things. And they say female minds are complex. I guess he really didn't want me to cheat on him. I don't blame him. If it were me, I would make him promise he wouldn't even make _eye contact_ with any other woman but me.

"Of course, Jacob." I whispered into his ear. "Do you honestly think I'm that easy?" I was joking around. He pulled back, his expression horrified. He began to stutter incoherent apologies but I just laughed. "Calm down, pup. I'm kidding."

"I'm really going to miss that." Jacob sighed, pulling me closer until the gaps between our bodies were closed. He ran his fingers through my hair like he had done so many times before.

"Miss what?" I whispered, closing my eyes lazily and leaning my head on his muscular chest as he ran his fingers through my locks.

"How you always mess me up. I'm really, really going to miss that." He sighed sadly. Something clicked in my head.

"You…you're letting me go?" I stuttered, dumbstruck. He smiled sadly and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I have to. You seem to be set." Tears began to sting my eyes and I buried my head in his chest. I hated to be away from him but I truly had no choice. I couldn't bear the thought of him or my family hurt.

I exited the back door of the manor and concentrated my energy on a single jagged rock the size of my fist. My hands began to warm up as the rock levitated off the soil. I closed my eyes and envisioned the rock in my head clearly. I moved red hot hands over the stone, smoothing it out and shaping it slowly, but precisely. With agonizingly slow movements, I carefully melted away enough of the rock until the head of a wolf materialized. It was soon followed by its torso and legs. Beside it was a smaller wolf. The smaller of the two was leaning against the larger one, who was lying down on the floor.

I opened my eyes and found the stone figurine exactly how I imagined it… with a few kinks here and there.

The warm figurine floated towards Jacob who caught it gently in his palm. His finger traced the details carefully.

"I want you to keep that." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Whenever you see that, I want you to remember the times we've had. See, the big one is you and the little wolf is me. Technically, I'm a lycanthrope but I just wanted to be practical. Please Jacob, don't forget me while I'm gone. I…don't know if I could bear that."

Jacob tipped my chin up, gazing lovingly into my eyes. He leaned in close to me until his warm breath wafted over my face. He placed the figurine on the porch before his hot hands clasped my hips, bringing me closer to him until we were all but cemented together. He walked backwards, not breaking the embrace, and pressed me against the rough bark. His forehead touched mine and his eyes glanced down to look upon my lips.

"I love you, Kyrie." Was the last thing I heard before his hot lips enslaved mine in a mind blowing kiss. My knees buckled beneath me; I closed my eyes and felt his lips moving passionately against mine. My arms shakily weaved themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jacob groaned doggedly and pressed me more firmly against the tree, melting our bodies together more fully. His slick tongue licked my lips before intruding into the moist cavern of my mouth.

My breath hitched as one of his hands grasped the back of my knee and wrapped it tightly around his hip, feeling a rather stiff intrusion on my inner thigh. Our tongues clashed fervently and our breathing ragged. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as Jacob's hands began to wander.

Edward cleared his throat, forcing the two of us to break the kiss. I glared angrily at him.

"Kyrie," he said, ignoring the growls and snarls ripping from Jacob. "Your choice?"

"I'm…going." I said, sealing my fate with a wax stamp and mailing it to the claws of danger.

**Next time on More Than Meets the Eye:**

"**Derik?"**

"**Good evening, Kyrie."**

"**What's going on?!"**

**Review please!!**


	19. Underneath it All

**I AM SO SORRY!!! This chapter should have been out long ago, sadly several situations involving school and the never-ending exams hindered the update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Thank you, paddyfoot92, Unigirl150, 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes, Jaspermytwin, waterdemon9 and Wolfy Pup for the awesome reviews. What will I do without you guys?**

Once Edward had so rudely interrupted me and Jacob, we made our way back into the living room in an awkward silence. Jacob fiddled with the figurine nervously and Edward moved swiftly towards the house, not meeting my eyes.

I stood before the glass panels, staring at them all shiftily. Esme punched the keys on the wall and the metal shutters covered us all from view with a loud mechanical groan. I stood firmly beside Jacob, unwilling to leave his side, knowing that in a matter of a few hours I would leave him.

My hand intertwined with his tightly, hoping that he understood the situation. Jacob looked down at me and kissed the top of my head, showing he understood the unspoken message. Carlisle cleared his throat and stared directly at me.

"Kyrie, what's your choice?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going." I said decidedly, tightening my grasp around Jacob's hand.

"This is extremely dangerous." Esme tried to convince me out of it, but alas, my mind was set.

"Carlisle, tell me exactly what to do." There was really no point in beating around the bushes these days.

"We need you to gain Kentaro's trust, have him spill the secrets, sneak out and reunite with us once more. Depending on what you find out, we will act correspondingly. Edward shall wander over the hideout, once you have located it, and will keep track on your thoughts. Kyrie, we need you to be as convincing as possible."

"You edit too much, Doc." Jacob sighed. He turned to face me and held my face in his burning hands. "Kyrie, one little mistake and who knows what they would do to you! I don't want to lose you, why can't you see that?!"

"Jacob, my mind is set." I said firmly. His muscled russet arms wrapped themselves around me and crushed me to his chest. Edward snarled in the corner, he was way too protective over me.

"I love you," Jacob whispered, defeated. "I just don't want to lose you. You have no idea of what I might do if that happened, Kyrie Cullen."

"I'll be safe, Jake." I reassured, sounding more sure than I felt. I wriggled out of his iron grip and faced my vampire family who all had the same concerned and pained expression on their perfect, marble faces. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys. Goodbye, for now..."

"Goodbye, Kyrie." Edward whispered, echoing all the thoughts of the family. "See you soon."

"Come back soon." Jacob pleaded, tears brimmed his eyes. I fought the urge to wipe them off as I couldn't have any more of his scent on me.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I said, my voice cracked and my eyes began to sting.

They remained immobile as I made my way out of the sliding glass panels – Esme had undone the metal shutters. The cold night air raised goosebumps on my exposed flesh. I ran full speed away from the big, white house I called home. The thoughts of Jacob flashed repeatedly through my mind. As long as he wasn't hurt, I would work for this so-called Kentaro.

Time seemed to pass more quickly than usual because I found myself at the very waterfall where Derik and I had met. The forest was still. The morning sun began to shine clearly overhead. The usual melody of the animals was silenced and only the steady trickling of water was present.

"Derik," I called, hoping he would hear me. "I made my choice."

"And it is?" came a chilling voice from somewhere in the forest. I didn't bother to turn around to know he was directly behind me.

"I'll join the clan."

As soon as the last word left my lips, two hands roughly constricted my arms with rope and thick cloth covered my eyes. My captor wasn't anywhere near gentle and probably left marks in my skin. I struggled fruitlessly in his strong arms. The blood pounded in my ears and my breathing became ragged as Derik slung me mercilessly over his shoulder.

"Safety precautions, Kyrie." Derik's smooth voice called as he approached the water. "I can't have you spewing out the secrets when I know you're not any bit loyal to what Kentaro-sama does. Hold your breath; this is going to be a long ride."

I sucked in a week's worth of oxygen as he plunged into the icy cool water. It chilled me to the marrow and my body unconsciously wrapped itself tighter around Derik. The smallest vibration came from his chest, indicating that he was laughing. A loud sound of grinding rocks irked my sensitive hearing and Derik began to move again. From the direction of the water currents, I could concur that Derik was swimming through a series of tunnels. I exhaled the carbon dioxide from my lungs and held in what was left of air in. Tight bands seemed to constrict around my lungs as I yearned for air.

Derik suddenly swam upwards and threw me on a hard, rocky surface. I coughed up some water and inhaled the sweet air. I was in a stone cavern, judging from the smell of granite, soil and lack of plant life. Derik removed the cloth which obscured my vision, more gently than he did just few minutes ago. I opened my eyes to look up at a drenched Derik. He wore a soft smile, the one that I loved to see on his face.

I shook my head and struggled against the ropes which burned into my wrists. I looked at Derik, silently pleading him to untie me.

"I'm sorry, Kyrie." Derik murmured, helping me up. Why was he being so gentle? Somehow, this didn't seem to be a good sign. "Kentaro-sama is expecting you. Serena shall escort you there."

The graceful, voluptuous figure of a woman stepped from behind a massive stone pillar, eyeing me haughtily. What was with all these lycanthropes and their over-inflated pride? She had a slight English look about her, bright lilac hair which fell to her waist, darker purple eyes, and had the skin and figure all the girls would kill for. Serena sauntered over to Derik's side and licked his jugular, all too aware that I was watching. My stomach tightened and I looked away at her indecency.

"Who is this slut, Derik?" she simpered. "Is this that Kyrie girl? Such a shame, I thought she would look less…tramp-ish."

"Nice to meet you, hoe." I muttered taking a glance at the creature called Serena. "So tell me, is that a wig, or does that candy floss really grow out of that empty… thing you call a head?" Derik snorted but he tried to cover it up as a cough.

"How dare y-!" she shrieked but Alaric had slunk into the room, averting our attention.

I glared angrily at him but he kept his face composed. Alaric had lighter blue eyes and his hair was inky black which was spiked up front. He still bore several shallow scratches, from the leaves and stones, all over his body.

"Kentaro-sama is waiting." Alaric said, talking only to Derik. With that said, he loped out the room. I could have sworn he flashed a pitying look at me before he rounded on the corner.

"Serena, take her to Kentaro-sama's quarters." He said, leaving me alone with the… it. "Unharmed." He added, seeing the evil leer on the witch's face.

"Come on," she snarled, dragging me up by my hair. I winced, but otherwise stayed silent. I followed her down the large stone cavern, expecting the worst.

**Derik's POV**

I lay on the soft silk sheets in my room, my eyes were closed and my breathing was even. Kentaro-sama had promised me that not a single hair on Kyrie's head would be harmed. I seemed so content about her actually joining us. Even I don't know why that was though…

Maybe it was because we were finally going to overthrow those pesky Volturi… nah, I never really cared for that. Revenge was always more of Kentaro's thing.

Perhaps it was the fact someone would finally pry Serena off my back… nope… she clung on to different people every single day, so I didn't really have much of a problem.

Images of us as friends suddenly flashed through my mind, replaying them like a movie.

The first time I'd met her at the waterfall, she seemed to cling on to me just before I left. Whenever she was around me, she would laugh, joke, and tell me things she probably would have never told that mutt, Black. Whenever my fingers ran through her soft, silky chestnut hair, she would sigh and lean against me. Her scent of honeysuckle was truly mouthwatering. Once, just once, I wanted to know how those pink lips tasted on mine.

I shook my head, ridding myself of those irksome thoughts. Kyrie was a tool, nothing more…right?

A heavy knock came from the mahogany door. I shifted into a sitting position before calling "Come in!"

Alaric strode in with the widest grin, not bothering to close the door. I honestly wonder how his face could stand that torture.

"So," he began, pulling up a chair and straddling it so that he faced me. "How'd you convince her to join us, eh? I never knew you were one to bed women."

"I do not bed women for the sake of bedding them." I glared stiffly at him. "Besides, Kentaro-sama would find out, I never was very persuasive."

"I think Kyrie is hiding something." A voice drifted into the room. Moments later, Scott, another lycanthrope, strode into the room; his hands were shoved into his designer jean pockets. "She really can't be trusted."

"Right, right, right." Alaric laughed. "You say that about every girl whose name rhymes with Katie."

"You have the worst luck, Scott." I agreed. Katie was a human who Scott had fallen for but she turned out to be a cheater. She had played him for nearly two years before he found out.

"'Scotty doesn't know!'" Alaric sang, mocking Scott with what we called his 'theme song'.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. I forgot to laugh." Scott rolled his eyes and leaned against the door. "I'm serious this time though."

"Sure, sure." Alaric smiled. "So, you up for a game of basketball later?"

"Why not?" I sighed grudgingly. Playing basketball never held appeal to me anymore. The two lycanthropes made their way out of my room after a mindless conversation. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I don't know how long I was there.

Within the inner recesses of my mind, I saw myself lying in an open field. The sun streamed down on me and a breeze ruffled my clothes. The succulent scent of honeysuckle and a hidden scent of chestnut invaded my nostrils. I squinted into the sunlight to see a feminine figure blocking the sunlight. I smiled and gathered her slim figure into my arms, kissing her face and neck tenderly. My delicate flower let out a small giggle and buried her head in the crook of my neck and whispered "Don't, that tickles." In the voice I had always loved to hear.

Her soft, plump lips placed butterfly kisses on the skin of my neck and her nose traced patterns on my flesh, raising goosebumps on my arms. I ran my fingers through her silky brown hair, grasping it gently and tipping her head up. My lips found hers in an unrestrained rush. They moved and molded together erratically. Every single moan she whimpered sent erotic vibrations across my lips and I would respond with my own feral groan. She pulled back slowly and then rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you, Derik." mumbled my only lover.

"Kyrie," I whispered, hugging her close, "There really is no one but you."

I awoke with a start. A thin sheen of sweat coated my forehead and palms. Had _I _really been dreaming that? I don't understand… what could a simple nobody have done to make me think of her this way?!

**Kyrie's POV**

I knew it. I just knew it.

Carlisle made it sound too easy.

And now I'm trapped in _this_ predicament.

Kentaro's years in the army hadn't rusted any more than Jasper's. He could still tell who was honest and who wasn't. After a pleasant chat with him, tea and cakes included, he had two burly body guards lead me to my 'chambers'. By chambers, Kentaro meant the stinking, rotting dungeons in which I currently presided.

The dungeon was a slim corridor lined with miniscule cells. Each cell had a heavy steel and iron door, which was nearly three feet thick, which bolted the cell shut. The cell floors were covered with a generous amount of sawdust and hay to cut down on cleaning. The cell itself had a stiff mattress for a bed, one toilet, a sink and it was completely devoid of any ventilation shaft. The place smelled of rotting corpses and there was a strong scent of blood and evil about the place. It was also extremely cool.

I hugged my knees and curled into a ball on the mattress, preserving as much heat as I could manage. The heavy steel shutter on my door slid open to display two forest-green eyes. The smell of fresh water invaded my nostrils. Derik.

He swiftly opened the door to reveal metal prison bars blocking the two of us. Was this place high security or what?

"Derik?"

"Good evening, Kyrie." Two of the body guards flanked him. One wielded a long black whip and the other held heavy manacles. Panic and fear burned at the recesses of my mind.

"What's going on?!"

I edged into the furthest corner of the cell, away from my tormentors. Fear clouded my rationality and my over imaginative mind did nothing to soothe my tortured brain already.

"Why Kyrie," laughed Derik in mock surprise, "I never knew you couldn't distinguish from friends and enemies. Your choice to come here with nothing but betrayal in your mind…you really must be stupid."

**Next chapter:**

"**Still in there?"**

"…"

"**I think we're making progress. Keep it up."**

"…**bastard…"**

"**Geez," he sighed "and I thought we were over this phase."**


End file.
